Through the Eyes of a Saiyan
by Luna-chan2
Summary: *NEW AND LAST CHAPTER!! Don't miss it! ~ 22 UP!!* ~ What if something drastic happened that would forever change Vegeta's outlook on his family and life? Find out what Vegeta would do if something precious to him were taken away. *Please Review!!!!* ^^
1. The Story Begins

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
Summary: What if something drastic happened that would forever change Vegeta's outlook on his family and life? Find out what Vegeta would do if something precious to him were taken away.  
  
  
  
Written by Jennifer and Mandy  
  
Author's Note: Here is the start of a whole new series of DBZ excitement! You will experience action, romance, humor, and you might want to have a box of tissues nearby. (just in case) ^_^ My sister and I have thrown in some Japanese vocabulary to jazz it up a bit. Please review or e-mail me and my sister to tell us if you liked it, loved it, or to just send some suggestions and/or request. ^_~ All right, without further ado, here is Through The Eyes of A Saiyan. Hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 - The Story Begins  
  
Vegeta walked out of the gravity room and towards the house, a little battle worn. He began to mumble to himself, "I've GOT to get some more advanced fighting droids than those weaklings." He went into the house and walked into the living room looking around, sighed a little and called out, "Woman??" Soon realizing she wasn't down there, he headed for their room and stretched his arms while walking up the stairs. "Where is that woman?", he asked out loud. He went down the hallway towards the master bedroom. "Woman where are you?!" he called. Vegeta sighed in frustration. He swung open the door to the bedroom and saw Bulma lying on her stomach on the bed, seeming to be completely absorbed in a soap opera. Bulma had her nose and mouth buried in a tissue with a tear-streaked face, staring at the TV. Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at her. Bulma didn't look over at Vegeta or even acknowledge that he was standing there which started to annoy him. "WOMAN!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Bulma jumped and almost fell off the bed in shock. She looked up at Vegeta in anger. "What the heck do you want?? You want to give me a heart attack?!!" she screamed back at him. She re-situated into an upright sitting position, leaning against the back of the bed as she wiped her face dry of the tears with another tissue.  
  
Vegeta looked at her. "I need to talk to you about---" He stopped when he saw that Bulma was still watching the soap opera out of the corner of her eye. Vegeta growled and immediately blasted the television right off the table. "WOMAN LISTEN TO ME!!" he yelled with a voice filled with fury.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and her mouth fell open a little. She stared at where the TV was sitting just a few seconds ago. She jerked her head to Vegeta again. "Vegeta!!!! Why'd you do that?!! I wanted to know what happened, not to mention that that was an expensive television too!" she yelled with her arms crossed and glared at him angrily.  
  
Vegeta glared back. "What I have to say to you is much more important than that baka television show!!"  
  
"Well then what is it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You must to enhance the fighting capabilities on those baka droids. I beat them far too easily now." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Nani?! That's it?!! You had to blow away the TV for THAT?!!! I can't believe you, Vegeta. You can be such a dork sometimes!" Bulma declared with a huff.  
  
After fuming over their conversation a little longer, he continued, "Like I said. It's more important and you weren't listening to me! I don't see why you were so wrapped up in that ridiculous show anyway!" he shot back at her.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Well you're buying us a new TV, mister! You got that?"  
  
Vegeta just rolled his eyes and scowled.  
  
"You know, I just upgraded the fighter droids not long ago." Bulma acknowledged.  
  
Vegeta huffed a little and smirked. "Of course I know that, Bulma. They are far too weak for me now, though. I barely break a sweat training against them!" he complained.  
  
"All right, all right. I'll work with them later. Now why don't you go and finish cleaning up, supper will be done in a couple of hours?" Bulma said, leaning her head back on the bed rest and closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
Vegeta uncrossed his arms and held the ends of the towel, which was around his neck, letting his arms hang there. "Right.", he said simply and walked across the room towards the bathroom, grabbing some clothes out of the closet on the way.  
  
He got into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
Bulma shot her eyes open and glared at the door in annoyance, then laid back on the bed, resting her head on her hands and closing her eyes.  
  
Vegeta reached into the shower stall and pulled the knob outward, causing the water to burst through the nozzle. He stuck his hand in the water and mumbled to himself. He shook his hand dry and turned the knob slowly to the red H to warm the water up.  
  
Vegeta lost himself in thought for a moment, not realizing he'd turned the knob all the way over on Hot. As he reached his hand back into the water to test the temperature while still in his state of deep thought, the realization hit him that the water was scorching. (Let it be known that Capsule Corporation has very good hot water heating. ^_~) Suddenly, his expression went from serious to extreme shock. His eyes widened considerably and his pupils shrunk. He jerked his hand back out in an instant, cursing himself for letting his guard down so. He curled his hand up into a fist and shut his eyes tight.  
  
As Vegeta clutched his burning hand, he growled loudly. Then reaching over with his good right hand, he shut the shower off forcefully, breaking the knob off in the process. The loud sound that the knob made hitting the linoleum floor of the shower caused Bulma to sit straight up in a flash. She stared at the bathroom door. "What on Earth?!!" she exclaimed, bewildered.  
  
Bulma got off the bed and quickly went over to the bathroom door, knocking a few times. "Vegeta??" she called through the door.  
  
Vegeta yelled in reply, "NANI?!"  
  
Bulma put her hand on the door. "What just happened? What was that loud noise I heard?  
  
Vegeta was still holding his hand. The intense burning refused to subside. He jerked his head to face the door. "I just scalded my blasted hand in the water, Woman, so I decided to knock the shower knob off in the process of turning the water off!!"  
  
Bulma closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head with a frown. After a sign, she swung open the door and looked at Vegeta holding his red left hand.  
  
Vegeta looked up at her with his eyes narrowed in pain. "I didn't ask you to come in here! I'm just fine!" he snapped at her.  
  
Bulma paid no attention to his harsh remarks and went over to him. "Oh hush, Vegeta. Now let me see your hand." she said calmly.  
  
Vegeta growled. "I said I was fine! I don't need your sympathy, Woman!" He jerked his hand back away from her, tightening his grip without meaning to, which caused a shot of burning pain to rush through his hand and lower arm. He let out an annoyed growl and tried to relax his hand.  
  
Bulma turned Vegeta around to face her by pulling on his shoulder. "Now let me see it, Vegeta. I can probably help. You're just going to make it worse if you don't let me do something about it. It's clearly a--"  
  
"It is not a serious burn!" he argued, "This is nothing compared to what I've been through before. I can handle it myself!"  
  
Bulma quickly raised her head to look into Vegeta's eyes. She noticed the fury within them and gave a small gasp, then decided to back off. But her pride wouldn't let him see the slight fear that his eyes had given her. She put her hands on her hips. "Well fine then! Go burn your whole body and see if I care! But don't expect any sympathy from ME when your hand starts blistering up!"  
  
"Fine!! I won't!!" Vegeta barked.  
  
Bulma turned around and stomped out the bathroom in a huff, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
Vegeta glared at the door for a minute before sighing angrily. He tried to recall where his bag of senzu beans was, and then remembered they were in the dresser. "Oh, right. I put them in there yesterday." he thought to himself and opened the door to the bathroom. He walked out and noticed Bulma lying on her stomach, on the bed, with her face turned away and half buried in the pillow. He just rolled his eyes and thought to himself, "Humans can be so over-emotional, it's pathetic.", and went to the dresser. He jerked open the top drawer and saw the small brown bag immediately. As he snatched it up with his right hand, shaking it a little, he noticed that there were not very many beans left, but still plenty. He fidgeted with the small drawstrings and opened it, reached in, and grabbed one of the tiny beans. He cinched the bag back up and tossed it in the drawer, closing it. On his way back to the bathroom he ate the bean. An instant after that, his left hand stopped burning and the redness went out of it. He didn't even look at it, or show any reaction. He then re-entered the bathroom and shut the door again. Slightly irritated that he had to eat one of his senzu beans, After replacing the knob enough to continue, Vegeta turned the shower back on. He slowly twisted the knob to the hot side, making sure he didn't space out again. While messing with the temperature, he muttered quietly to himself. "Good thing I had plenty of those beans left. I wouldn't have even taken one if there weren't." Finally getting it to a satisfactory temperature, Vegeta got undressed and stepped into the shower stall. He looked up into the hot streams of water and began to reflect back on his lifetime goal. He began talking to himself, his voice reverberating around the walls of the shower. "How much longer will it take? How much more training must I go through before I will be able to defeat you, Kakarott?"  
  
Bulma heard Vegeta's voice and rolled over to face the bathroom door, propping herself up on her elbow. "Is that all he thinks about?" she sighed.  
  
Vegeta clenched his teeth. "I have come so far! Become so powerful! And still you have proven to be better than me! What will it take to beat you?"  
  
Bulma stared at the door. "Hmm…maybe I should talk with him. He seems pretty tense."  
  
Vegeta lowered his head a little and looked down at the floor. "Why am I so weak? I am a Saiyan Prince!! I can't even beat a third class baka!! This is absurd!!"  
  
Bulma talked quietly to herself, "I need to talk to him. He obviously has a lot on his mind. I don't know why he insists on taking this thing with Goku so personally." She leaned her head over and propped it on her hands.  
  
Vegeta raised his clenched fist up in front of him and let out an angry sigh of frustration, "Father. If only you were here then Kakarott would be out of my hair forever! I would then be declared the strongest fighter in the universe! Just…" he lowered his head and sighed ", like you were. That's what I am supposed to become!! Not second to Kakarott!"  
  
After finishing his shower, he reached over, turning off the water, then opened the stall door, letting out a cloud of steam, and was immediately chilled by the rush of cold air. In one swift motion he snatched the towel off the rack, then tied it around his waist and walked over to the mirror. He grabbed another towel from the closet and began rubbing his hair vigorously to absorb most of the water. When he looked back into the mirror, he scowled slightly at his appearance, then formed two small ki balls in his hands and finished drying his hair, after which, allowing the ki balls to dissipate. After looking into the mirror with a satisfied expression, he got dressed. Vegeta threw the towels in the corner and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta as he came out. "Is there something on your mind?"  
  
Vegeta looked over at Bulma out of the corner of his eye for a moment, not realizing that she had heard his thoughts in the bathroom, before walking over and leaning on the dresser. "Nothing that I'm interested in talking with you about." he said, not making eye contact with her.  
  
Having prepared herself for what she knew he was going to say, Bulma re- positioned herself and leaned against the back of the bed again. "Are you sure there's nothing that you want to tell me?"  
  
Vegeta replied with irritation in his voice, "There isn't much to say. I have to increase my training. I must defeat Kakarott to be rightly named the strongest fighter in the universe!"  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta with a serious glance, "You know Vegeta, you don't have to be so hesitant with talking to me. I am concerned about you. It's not good for you to worry yourself to the breaking point about this thing with Goku." Bulma got up, and walked over behind Vegeta then began massaging his shoulders, hoping to calm him down a little.  
  
Vegeta remained leaned over on the dresser yet relaxed with a slight sigh.  
  
Bulma continued, "Look babe, don't worry about this so much. I'll be sure to increase the power level of the battle droids if it really means that much to you, but you have to keep in mind that you have other things to consider…like our children…who love you very much."  
  
Vegeta angled his head down a little and looked at the floor in thought.  
  
Suddenly, a five year-old girl came running in the door, "TOUSAN!!!!!" she squealed and jumped at Vegeta. Her two little pig tails were messed up from playing all afternoon, and a few blue strands of hair fell in her face.  
  
Vegeta caught her on instinct, a little shocked from the sudden situation.  
  
Bulma looked at her, "Careful Bra, your father is tired." She glanced at the door and then back at Bra, "Where's your niisan?"  
  
Bra curled up in Vegeta's arms, while catching her breath, and pointed to the door "He's being mean to me!!!"  
  
Down the hall they could hear Trunks laughing.  
  
Vegeta shifted his attention up from Bra to the door and yelled, "Trunks! Get in here!"  
  
Trunks then walked into the room, smiling sheepishly. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
Vegeta looked at his 17 year-old son skeptically, "Then why is she screaming?"  
  
Bra glanced up at Vegeta, "He was chasing me and tickling me, Tousan!!"  
  
Trunks rubbed the back of his head and grinned, "I was just playing." He laughed nervously.  
  
Vegeta set Bra down in front of him. She looked up at Trunks, "BAKA!!!" She ran over and kicked him hard in the shin then promptly ran away down the hall.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and produced a pained expression for a moment, then looked back up to meet Vegeta's stare. "Nani?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "She sure does have a fighter's spirit. I bet she grows up to be a great warrior, just like her father."  
  
Trunks folded his hands behind his head and looked towards the door, "Yeah, tell me about it." Then he looked at Bulma, dropping his hands by his side, "Hey Kaasan, would it be ok if I went to Goten's house to stay the night?"  
  
Bulma replied, "I don't mind, but ask your tousan."  
  
Trunks looked over at Vegeta, "Dad?"  
  
Vegeta looked at him, "You sure do go over there a lot. Have you been training as well?"  
  
Trunks sighed a little, since he heard this all the time, "Of course, I train with Goten and Goku sometimes."  
  
Vegeta scoffed, "Sometimes huh, and with Kakarott?"  
  
Trunks replied, "Well, I do train in the gravity room also."  
  
"All right," Vegeta complied, "it's fine with me. I just don't want to see you spend all your time over with Kakarott's boy rather than training here. You'll become too weak to fight at all."  
  
"Don't worry, Tousan, I do plenty of training. Goku keeps us straight, believe me." Trunks laughed slightly.  
  
Bulma glanced at Vegeta out of the corner of her eye, knowing what he was thinking at the moment, and hoped that he would keep his tongue.  
  
Vegeta clenched his teeth a little trying to remain calm, "All right then. You can go."  
  
Trunks smiled, "Arigatou!" and jetted out the door. 


	2. Something's Wrong

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
  
  
Written by Mandy and Jennifer  
  
Chapter 2 - Something's Wrong  
  
Bulma went over to close the bedroom door after Trunks had left. She walked back over to Vegeta, "Those two boys sure do spend a lot of time together."  
  
"Hai, and are decent warriors as well, I suppose." Vegeta agreed and smiled slightly.  
  
Bulma replied, "They sure are. They've proven that many times before."  
  
Suddenly they heard Bra's shrill voice calling from down the hall, "TOUSAN!!!"  
  
Bulma looked towards door with alarm.  
  
Vegeta sighed, "I'll go see what she wants."  
  
Bulma watched him leave then followed.  
  
Bra yelled, 'Tousan!' again while Vegeta walked down the hall towards her room. He got to her closed door and opened it, revealing her sitting in the middle of the floor, yelling for him. Vegeta watched Bra for a moment while she continued shouting. "What do you want?" he questioned with frusteration.  
  
She looked at Vegeta with discontent in her eyes, "I'm hungry daddy. When's dinner? My tummy's making all kinds of funny sounds."  
  
Bulma came up beside Vegeta, "Ok honey, I'll have supper ready in a minute."  
  
Vegeta side-glanced at her, then looked back at Bra.  
  
"Great!" she exclaimed.  
  
Bulma rubbed her hand on Vegeta's back gently, kissed him lightly on the cheek, smiled and walked down the hall.  
  
Vegeta grinned a little and looked down, blushing, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Bra leaped up and rushed over to Vegeta, clinging to his lower left leg.  
  
Vegeta raised his leg up, stretching it outward, while Bra clung to the end with joy.  
  
She looked up at her father with a big smile.  
  
He looked down his leg at his daughter. "Nani??" he asked with a slightly harsh tone.  
  
Bra just replied innocently, "Ai shite imasu, Tousan!" and squeezed his leg tighter.  
  
Vegeta was taken aback and didn't know exactly what to say.  
  
She giggled, let go of his leg, and stood in front of him smiling sweetly. "Carry me Daddy!" she said, while reaching up to him with her tiny hands. "Peeeaaass!" Bra walked over to Vegeta, standing by his feet, and looked straight up at him, "Gimmie a piggyback ride! Peas Tousan!" she begged, reaching up eagerly.  
  
Vegeta smiled a little. "Oh all right." he complied and picked her up. She started giggling excitedly as he set her on his shoulders, letting her legs dangle around his neck.  
  
Bulma heard the two from the kitchen and walked up the stairs quietly. She peered down the hallway to look at them and smiled to herself. "How sweet." She laughed a little while going back down to the kitchen. "You don't see Vegeta like that very often."  
  
"Wheeeeee!!" Bra squealed excitedly. She wrapped her little arms around Vegeta's head and covered his eyes, laughing.  
  
Vegeta put his hand on the wall to his right and extended his left arm outward to feel for anything in front of him. "Bra I can't see where I'm going. Get you hands off my eyes!" he told her with some irritation in his voice.  
  
Bulma looked up from the stove and leaned backward towards the stairs. "You two be careful in there, ok? The last thing I need is more broken furniture. Supper will be done shortly anyway." she hollered.  
  
Vegeta turned his head to face the stairs, although he couldn't see them. "Stop worrying, Bulma! We won't break anything!" he called back down to her.  
  
Bra uncovered Vegeta's eyes and buried her face in his spiky black hair, inhaling deeply. "Your hair smells good, Tousan!"  
  
Vegeta glanced up towards her. "I know. That's because I just washed it." He leaned his head backward to look at her.  
  
Bra looked down at her father and giggled.  
  
He smiled and lifted his head back up to look forward again.  
  
Bulma walked over to the bottom of the stairs. "Ok you two! Supper's done!" she called.  
  
"Ok we're coming!" Vegeta replied.  
  
Bulma went back into the kitchen and washed her hands. She finished setting all the food out and sat down herself, leaning on the table to wait for Vegeta and Bra.  
  
Vegeta started walking down the hall towards the stairs with Bra tugging on his hair playfully. He just ignored it until suddenly she yanked on it considerably harder, causing him to wince from the sudden pain.  
  
"Fly Daddy!! Fly us to the kitchen!" she demanded.  
  
Bulma, hearing them from the table, sighed and closed her eyes. "Please be careful." she pleaded quietly.  
  
Bra continued to tug on Vegeta's hair enthusiastically. "Go fast!!" she exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta stopped walking and grinned. "You want to go fast, ne?" he asked with a mischievous tone while walking backwards down the hall so he'd have more room to fly.  
  
"Hai!!" Bra replied with excitement.  
  
"Hold on then." Vegeta said, reaching the far end of the hallway behind him and stopping.  
  
Bra hooked her ankles around Vegeta's neck and wrapped her arms around the top of his head, gripping her right wrist in her other hand, and prepared for the ride.  
  
Downstairs, Bulma folded her hands under her chin and held her breath while closing her eyes, preparing for the swift entrance of her husband.  
  
Vegeta took off and jetted through the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He blurred into sight next to the table by Bulma. A large, yet short, gust of wind from the burst of speed followed shortly after Vegeta appeared, tilting some picture frames and rattling silverware.  
  
Bulma jumped in surprise. "Aaahh!!! Vegeta you scared me!!!" she yelled and hit him as hard as she could on the arm, while clutching her shirt over her heart. She didn't think she would have had that great of a reaction to something she had been expecting. Suddenly, she started breathing a little heavier than normal and began to experience a hot flash as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She still clutched her chest in pain.  
  
Bra started laughing, "That was so fun!! Do it again Daddy!! Please!!" she begged.  
  
Vegeta didn't acknowledge Bra's pleas; instead, he had his focus set on Bulma with curious, yet concerned eyes. Vegeta thought to himself, "Is there something wrong with her? Why is she so worked up over such a minor scare?" His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by another hard yank on his hair.  
  
"Tousan! Listen to me!" Bra demanded.  
  
Vegeta snapped back to reality and looked up at Bra. "Nani?"  
  
Bra pulled herself forward and hung her head upside down in front of Vegeta's face with a slightly irritated expression. "I want to do it again!"  
  
Bulma leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, struggling to catch her breath, trying, all the while, not to make a scene.  
  
Vegeta slowly lifted Bra off his shoulders and gently placed her on the floor with his eyes, once again, transfixed on Bulma. "Not now Bra." he said softly.  
  
Bulma suddenly pushed her chair back and slowly stood up, leaning on the table, "Excuse me." she muttered weakly and walked past Vegeta and Bra with her hand on her forehead then, rather shakily, walked upstairs heading for the master bedroom.  
  
Vegeta watched Bulma leave, then pulled his chair out with his foot and sat down, leaning on the table. He stared straight ahead with a solemn expression and deep in thought, while Bra stood beside the doorway, looking at her father, with her hands up to her mouth, slightly puzzled and scared.  
  
"Tousan?" Bra whimpered.  
  
Vegeta glanced over at her and noticed a tear slide down her face, which caused him to turn his head to look at her.  
  
"What's wrong with Kaasan?" she asked worriedly.  
  
At hearing this, Vegeta turned in his chair to face Bra, "Come here Bra, it's ok."  
  
She ran over and jumped into his lap.  
  
Vegeta wrapped his arms around her protectively and looked into her eyes, "Now don't worry Bra, your mother is all right, she's just tired."  
  
Meanwhile, up in the master bedroom, Bulma stumbled over to the bed and sat down, clutching her chest in pain and gritting her teeth. Tears began to flow down her cheeks and she whispered to herself between sobs. "This can't be happening…not this soon." She glanced up at the wall and noticed the two pictures of Vegeta and the kids. She studied the first picture, which showed 8 year-old Trunks sitting on Vegeta's shoulder, pulling on a large spike of his hair playfully. Bulma couldn't help but laugh at Vegeta's expression as he slightly winced in pain, yet managed to keep a smile on his face. She then shifted her gaze to the second picture, which was once again of Vegeta, this time holding Bra. She noticed his fatherly expression, while holding his 2 year-old daughter in his arms, and smiled to herself. Bulma's smile faded slowly as she began to feel very faint. She got off the bed and promptly doubled over, while slowly heading for the door, taking in sharp breaths. She got about 3 feet away from the bed and weakly mumbled, "Ve…geta." before collapsing on the floor. 


	3. Tragedy (part 1)

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
  
  
Written by Jennifer and Mandy  
  
Chapter 3 - Tragedy  
  
Part A  
  
Bra sat in her father's lap leaning her head on his chest, while he rubbed her back gently. Suddenly Vegeta looked up and turned his head towards the stairs in alarm. He looked back down at Bra and pushed her hair out of her face, "I think I better go see how your mother is feeling." He got up and set Bra back in the chair, "You stay here Bra."  
  
"Hai Tousan." she said obediently.  
  
He headed upstairs swiftly, while, in the back of his mind, sensing something was wrong. Vegeta got to the top of the stairs and preceded down the hallway, "Woman?" he called. He got to the bedroom door and opened it little at first, a little more worried "Woman?" when there was no response; he opened it completely, revealing Bulma lying on the floor unconscious. Vegeta gasped, "BULMA!!!" He immediately rushed over to pick her up, then laid her on the bed. He reached his hand down to touch her lightly on the forehead, not believing what was happening and to stunned to speak any words. When he snapped back to reality, he grabbed her up, making sure not to cause her any more harm and rocketed out of the bedroom window heading to the hospital, leaving a vapor trail behind him.  
  
Bulma's hair blew sharply in the wind, as a few blue strands whipped around her neck and back off. Vegeta had his focus in front of him, glancing down at Bulma every once in a while to see if she was still breathing. Her face was tear-stained and she was taking in sharp gasps of breath. He arrived at the hospital and flew through the door, kicking it down with his foot. Vegeta scanned the area, looking for the front desk. Not seeing it immediately, he turned right, around the nearby corner, with Bulma still in his arms. He saw the reception desk a few feet away and quickly ran over to the lady, who was chatting on the phone at the time.  
  
"No I'm not going to spoil it for you Claire! You'll have to see it yourself but it's a great movie." the receptionist babbled on.  
  
Vegeta slammed his fist on the counter, "HEY!!"  
  
The lady looked up at Vegeta, a bit startled, and held a finger up to his face. "Please wait in line, sir. There are people signed in before you".  
  
Bulma coughed a little and moaned, gasping for air.  
  
The lady started talking on the phone again; when Vegeta saw this, he grabbed the phone and crushed it in his hand, "LISTEN TO ME, YOU BAKA WOMAN, SHE NEEDS HELP IMMEDIATELY!!!" he demanded quite harshly.  
  
Bulma, who was slowly gaining consciousness, grabbed Vegeta's shirt and clenched her teeth in pain.  
  
Vegeta accidentally transformed into Super Saiyan, growing more angry by the minute at knowing that Bulma was in pain and that these infernal people wouldn't do anything about it. As everybody panicked at seeing this transformation, he forced himself to power down, "If you don't get her some help now I'm going to blast you to oblivion!!" he spat out through clenched teeth.  
  
Bulma gritted her teeth while she slipped out of consciousness once more. Her hand dropped from the grip she had on Vegeta's shirt.  
  
Meanwhile, the receptionist, petrified at what had just happened, pulled up the radio and called for an ER staff to report to the front desk immediately. A few seconds later, there came a full staff of doctors running down the hallway with a stretcher. When the stretcher arrived, Vegeta gently laid Bulma down and gripped her hand in desperation. The doctors quickly rolled her to the emergency room as she was pulled away from his grasp. A doctor remained with Vegeta, and directed him to the ER waiting room while explaining what they will be doing.  
  
Vegeta grabbed the doctor by the collar, lifting him off the ground a few inches, "If anything happens to her, this hospital will not remain standing!! You got that?!"  
  
The doctor put his hands up to his collar, and told Vegeta to calm down or he would have to call security.  
  
Vegeta placed the doctor back on the ground and walked away with his arms folded and preceded to the waiting room. When Vegeta arrived, he promptly began pacing, breaking out in a nervous sweat. "What could be wrong with her?" he asked, obviously troubled, "One minute she's fine and the next she's hardly breathing! Nothing like this has ever happened to her before!" He continued pacing, not being able to calm down enough to sit still.  
  
Meanwhile, in the emergency room, various doctors and nurses ran around gathering supplies and tending to Bulma. They hooked her up to an oxygen mask to help with her respiration.  
  
A nurse called out, "Doctor Masuda! We're losing her!"  
  
The doctor demanded, "Quick! I need the defibrillators!"  
  
The nurse retrieved them at once and handed them to the doctor while turning on the machine. Doctor Masuda grabbed them and hurried back over to Bulma, placing the defibrillators on her chest.  
  
"CLEAR!" the doctor shouted.  
  
The electric shock was sent through, causing her chest to rise momentarily before falling back down.  
  
"She's not responding." the nurse acknowledged.  
  
"Increase voltage." Doctor Masuda demanded, then repeated the procedure while glancing up at the heart monitor.  
  
The nurse breathed a sigh, "It's beginning to work."  
  
The doctor, keeping his eye on the heart monitor, did the procedure one last time.  
  
"She's stabilizing now." the nurse informed.  
  
Meanwhile in the waiting room, Vegeta paced worriedly. He glanced up saw a conveniently placed pay phone. "I suppose I should call Trunks." Vegeta murmured to himself. He walked over to the phone while digging in his pocket for 50 cents. After he slid in the quarters, he waited impatiently for a dial tone before pressing the series of numbers. After the tone was heard, he dialed Goku's number, being very careful not to use excessive power and poke a hole straight through the keypad. As Goku's number was pressed hesitantly, Vegeta gritted his teeth, knowing that he would have to speak to Goku and yet his mind racing with fear for Bulma. He leaned against the wall while waiting for an answer.  
  
Goku jumped up at hearing the phone ring, "I'll get it!" he yelled while running down the hall. He got to the phone and quickly picked it up, "Hello?" he said, his cheerful disposition apparent in his voice.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes as his anger increased. "Kakarott, it's me." he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!! How are you? Whacha doin'?" Goku replied excitedly.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and stared at the phone booth, his left eye twitching in annoyance at Goku's excessive happiness. "Kakarott, I haven't the time nor the desire to talk to you! Put Trunks on the phone NOW!"  
  
Goku glanced at the phone receiver out of the corner of his eye with a hurt expression. "All right Vegeta." He turned his head away from the phone and called upstairs, "TRU-UNKS! VEGETA'S ON THE PHOOONE!! HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!!"  
  
Upstairs, Trunks and Goten were playing cards on the bed. Trunks turned to look at the door after hearing Goku. "That's strange. Why is Tousan calling me?" he asked while laying his cards down and getting off the bed to walk to the door.  
  
Goten also got up after laying his cards down to follow Trunks. "I wonder what he wants."  
  
Trunks glanced over his shoulder and shrugged. "I hope nothing is wrong." he thought to himself while opening the door.  
  
Goku jerked away from the phone, shutting his eyes tight, and held it out at arm's length, though still able to hear Vegeta's rants of impatience clearly. He turned his head to the side and yelled again, "HE SAYS HURRY UP TRUNKS! I THINK IT'S IMPORTANT!!"  
  
At hearing this, Trunks picked up his pace, "Hai, ok, I'm here", he said, while taking the phone from Goku's hand. "Hai Tousan?"  
  
"Trunks!" Vegeta quickly replied with a worried voice.  
  
"Tousan?? Nan desu ka?"  
  
"You better get down here quick, boy. I'm calling you from the hospital."  
  
Trunks began to get nervous and his mind started racing. "What's wrong? What happened?!"  
  
Vegeta continued to explain, "It's your mother. I do not know what happened! I found her on the floor unconscious!"  
  
Trunks' face lost all color as he struggled to hold his grip on the phone. He found himself at an utter loss for words.  
  
After getting no response from his son, Vegeta shouted in the mouthpiece, "Trunks?! Get down here and hurry!" he continued, "Your imouto is still at the house. Pick her up before you come."  
  
Trunks turned to face Goten with a grim look forming on his face, yet still looked at the floor, "Umm, hai, Tousan. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
Goten looked at Trunks with concerned-filled eyes, "Trunks? What's wrong? What did Vegeta say?"  
  
Trunks hung up the phone but didn't take his gaze off the floor. He had small tears in his eyes as well as a distressed expression on his face, "I have to leave." he said plainly.  
  
"Trunks! Tell me what's wrong, darn it!" Goten demanded a little louder than before.  
  
Trunks angled his downward with an angry expression on his face. "It's Kaasan...Kaasan's in the hospital. Tousan sounded really worried and it doesn't sound good."  
  
Surprised at what he just heard, Goten exclaimed, "Oh no! That's awful!"  
  
Goku, who had been listening from the other side of the room, while leaning on the wall, asked with a worried tone in his voice, "What's wrong with her, Trunks?"  
  
Trunks looked over towards Goku, "I don't know...all my dad said was that he had found her unconscious on the floor. I have to go pick Bra up; she's still at the house. Umm, would it be ok if I brought her here? I don't want her to have to be at the hospital, that is just not a good place for her to be, especially if Kaasan is there."  
  
Goku nodded, "Of course, that'll be fine." Then he pushed of the wall with his elbow and stood upright, "If you want, I can go pick her up so you could get to the hospital faster."  
  
Trunks half-smiled as he turned towards the door, "Thanks, that would save me some time. Tousan did sound quite urgent." When he got to the doorway, he quickly turned back around, "Oh yeah, Goku, don't tell Bra what happened...not yet...I don't won't her to worry."  
  
"Sure thing", Goku replied with a nod.  
  
"Arigatou Goku" Trunks turned around and with determination and pushed off the ground. In the blink of an eye he was gone as a vapor trail followed behind him. 


	4. Tragedy (part 2)

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
  
  
Written by Jennifer and Mandy  
  
Chapter 4 - Tragedy  
  
Part B  
  
He flew faster than usual and arrived in a matter of minutes. Once he landed on the ground, he rushed in the front door and raced inside to look for the ER waiting room.  
  
"Come on Tousan...give me a sign or something of where you are.", Trunks thought to himself in frustration. "This place is huge! I'll never find him!" he continued in a total panic.  
  
A receptionist, who had overheard Trunks, asked politely, "May I help you, sir?"  
  
Startled at first, Trunks jerked his head in her direction and ran over to the desk, "Hai! Dozo, can you tell me where I can find the ER waiting room? I'm trying to find my tousan and my kaasan's in the emergency room!" He ran his hands through his hair in frustration as his ki level rose spontaneously. "I just found out about this and came as soon as I could." Trunks let out a sigh as he was becoming increasingly hot from the sheer heat and anxiety.  
  
The receptionist was a bit surprised at the boy's state. "Calm down, sir. We'll find where your family is located. Can you tell me what the name is?"  
  
Vegeta, who was now sitting in a chair with his arms crossed, perked up at sensing Trunks' ki. He stood up immediately and after looking around to make sure no one was watching, quietly transforming just for a moment to signal Trunks.  
  
As Trunks opened his mouth to answer, he suddenly felt a power increase and jerked his head to the right, "That must be Tousan." he thought to himself. Without responding to the receptionist, he sped down the hall to where he sensed his father.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Ok Goten, I'm leaving to go get Bra now. I'll be back shortly ok? Tell your kaasan where I went if she asks." Goku said while heading for the door.  
  
"Ok dad." Goten replied as he walked into the living room.  
  
Goku nodded and went outside and took off from the ground. After he was a small distance from the house, he stopped in mid-air and laughed a little, "Why do I always forget that?" He put his two forefingers on his forehead and disappeared, reappearing in front of Capsule Corporation. "That's better." He went inside, "Bra?" he called while looking around. Goku walked through the kitchen, looking for any sign of Bra. He turned his head and his eyes widened in surprise. "FOOD!!!", he exclaimed with the child-like personality showing. In an instant, he was sidetracked by the untouched dinner that remained on the kitchen table, "Oh man! I'm starving!" he said while holding his stomach and looking at all the food. He began grabbing huge amounts of the relatively warm meal and shoving it in his mouth, producing the well-known kawaii expression. Once there was no food left, he let out a huge sigh of satisfaction, "Man! That was great! I hope Vegeta won't mind that I ate his dinner." he said quietly with a nervous laugh. Then he remembered what he came there to do and headed upstairs in search for Bra. "Bra? Where are you? It's only me, Goku!" he yelled through the massive house. Goku approached Bra's closed door and knocked lightly, "Bra? Are you in there?"  
  
There were light sobs heard from inside the room. Goku pushed opened the door and peered inside to see Bra sitting on her bed with a tear-streaked face and cuddled up with her teddy bear. He stepped into the room and looked at Bra sympathetically.  
  
Bra looked up at Goku with her blue eyes glistening with tears, "Where's Tousan?"  
  
"Vegeta had to go somewhere very important." Goku said while walking over by her bed.  
  
Bra sighed and glanced back down at her teddy bear, which her mother had given her and whispered to herself, "Okaasan," she looked back up at Goku, "Where's Kaasan?"  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, she's...umm...she had to go with him. And I came to take you back to my house."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Uh....Be....cause...," he smiled suddenly, "Well, Trunks had to go take care of some important business and Goten is lonely. He wants someone to play with."  
  
Bra smiled, "Ok! Can I bring my dolls?"  
  
"Sure you can! Now come on. Goten is just dying for you to get there and keep him company."  
  
She jumped off the bed and ran across the room to gather her dolls. She turned to face Goku, her little arms loaded with dolls as her little blue pigtails bounced by her head.  
  
Goku bent down to pick her up, then put his two forefingers on his forehead after standing upright. "Got everything?"  
  
Bra looked down at the dolls in her arms, then back up at Goku, "Hai!" she said with a smile.  
  
Goku focused in front of him and in no time they were both back at Goku's house.  
  
"Dad!" Goten said, a little startled, "You're back!"  
  
"Hai. Any word about you-know-what?" he asked while shielding one side of his mouth so Bra wouldn't hear him."  
  
Goten just shook his head solemnly.  
  
Goku set Bra down on the floor; she immediately ran over to Goten, "Hi Goten!!"  
  
"Uh...hi Bra." he replied with a nervous smile, knowing what was about to come.  
  
Bra started to tug on his pants, "Come on! Let's go play with my dolls!" she suggested excitedly.  
  
Goten looked up at his father with a look that said, "I don't want to do that!"  
  
"Come on Goten. Play with her." Goku assured, "It's not that bad."  
  
"Fine." Goten replied simply as he gave up and followed Bra upstairs.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the hospital, Vegeta continued to pace the waiting room with his arms crossed.  
  
Trunks finally arrived at the waiting room and rushed through the door, "Tousan!"  
  
Vegeta looked up, "There you are Trunks!"  
  
"What's going on?!", Trunks asked while trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I already explained over the phone! I don't know what's going on!"  
  
Trunks took a step back in surprise at Vegeta's sudden burst of anger. "Well what's going on now?" he asked meekly.  
  
Vegeta gestured to the door, "They're still in there doing who knows what to try and save her."  
  
Trunks' face expressed a look of concern as he glanced towards the door then back at Vegeta. "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"Well I do not suppose we can do anything. They won't even allow us in there right now." Vegeta went over and sat down, putting his head in his hands, trying not to show any emotion.  
  
Trunks followed, sitting in a chair across from him, with his arms crossed and staring at the door.  
  
Meanwhile in the ER, the nurse glanced at the doctor, "I think she's going to be all right, sir."  
  
The heart monitor had a steady, rhythmic beep to it, which gave a reassuring feeling in the room. Doctor Masuda checked all of Bulma's vital signs and announced, "Good work people. I think it's safe to take her to ICU now." Another doctor left the room to go inform the family.  
  
Vegeta was back up pacing the room mumbling impatiently, "What's taking so long! Why has no one come in here yet? If no one comes and tells me what's going on, I'll go in there and find out myself!"  
  
Trunks was just sitting in his chair with his chin resting in his palm, following Vegeta with his eyes.  
  
Suddenly the door to the waiting room swung open and a doctor stepped in. Trunks and Vegeta immediately snapped their heads up. Vegeta blurred out of sight and reappeared in front for the doctor, "Well?? What happened???"  
  
Trunks still sat in his chair listening to the conversation.  
  
The doctor, who was a bit shocked, just smiled, "She's all right, sir. We managed to get her stabilized and we're taking her to ICU now."  
  
Vegeta let out a relieved sigh.  
  
Trunks did the same, "That's great!" he thought to himself as he stood up, walking over to the doctor, "When can we see her?" he asked.  
  
"You will be able to visit her when she gets into ICU." The doctor informed.  
  
Vegeta rose his fist, "You be sure and tell us the INSTANT we can go in there. Understand?!"  
  
Trunks glanced at Vegeta in slight shock, then looked back at the doctor.  
  
Starting to get a tad on the nervous side, the doctor replied, "H...Hai. I'll do that, sir. As soon as you can go in, I'll tell you."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Trunks said with a reassuring smile.  
  
The doctor looked at Trunks and smiled a little in slight relief, nodded, then turned back around and left.  
  
Back in the ER, "All right. Let's get her down to the ICU now." Doctor Masuda directed.  
  
The ER staff got Bulma on a bed and made sure she was ready to go. She was lying on her back with her eyes closed, breathing through oxygen tubes.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks sat rather impatiently in the waiting room while the doctors took Bulma down to ICU.  
  
"How much longer will it be before we can see her?" Vegeta muttered in an irritated voice.  
  
Trunks just sighed and looked at the door.  
  
Meanwhile the doctors got Bulma into ICU and had her hooked up to the monitors. "All right. I'll go tell the family they can see her now." a doctor said as he walked through the door and headed to the waiting room.  
  
Trunks was looking down at his feet and fiddling with his thumbs trying to pass the time.  
  
The doctor came into the waiting room and looked at the two Saiyans.  
  
Trunks looked up at the doctor expectantly.  
  
Vegeta faced him also, "Well?" he asked in a frustrated voice.  
  
The doctor smiled, "We have taken her to ICU now. You can go see her as soon as you want to."  
  
Trunks smiled and looked towards Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta stood up, "Finally!"  
  
"Just follow me, gentlemen." the doctor said as he walked out.  
  
Trunks followed him with Vegeta close behind. The three walked down the hall to the elevator and proceeded inside. Another man was already in there, talking on his cell phone. "Uh-huh....yeah....well, of course," he paused for a moment before bursting out in a most annoying laugh, slightly startling the other three passengers, ".....ok.....love you too.....buh- bye." He closed his cell phone and put it in his pocket.  
  
Vegeta stared at him out of the corner of his eye, with his arms folded, "How could anyone have such a moronic laugh?!", he thought to himself with a scowl. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the 'ding' of the elevator as they arrived at their floor. They continued to follow the doctor to ICU.  
  
Meanwhile at Goku's house, "No Goten! You're these people!" Bra held up two of her dolls, "I'm these people." she put her hand on two other dolls.  
  
Goten sighed and looked up on his bed at the cards Trunks and he were playing with only a couple of hours ago and wished he were back.  
  
Downstairs, Goku talked with Chi-Chi, "I just can't think of what could be wrong with her, Chi-Chi. It just doesn't make sense!"  
  
"I don't understand it either. Bulma isn't prone to getting so sick like this.", replied Chi-Chi." You don't think she has some kind of virus that could be causing this, do you?"  
  
Goku drummed his fingers in thought, "It's a possibility. I don't know what it could be though."  
  
Chi-Chi folded her hands together, "Poor Trunks, this came so unexpected for him...and Bra too and I wonder how Vegeta is taking this."  
  
"He sounded pretty frantic when he was on the phone." Goku pointed out.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed, "If anything happens to Bulma, Vegeta would," her eyes widened, "well, I don't exactly know what he would do."  
  
Goku folded his hands behind his head, "I bet he'd go ballistic! I can tell he really loves her, but he just never wants to show it. He doesn't want to hurt his 'tough reputation' I guess."  
  
"Yeah, that's Vegeta for you." Chi-Chi said as she stood up from the table.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Trunks reached the door to the ICU and walked in slowly, "Kaasan?"  
  
The room was dark except for the light emitted from the lamp by her bed that gave just enough visibility to see Bulma lying in her bed breathing though oxygen tubes.  
  
Trunks walked closer to the bed, "Kaasan? Can you hear me?" he asked softly.  
  
Vegeta followed Trunks into the room and walked to the foot of her bed. He looked at her with his arms folded and the usual scowl, yet he was really concerned about his wife.  
  
Trunks went over and took her hand, he watched, hoping for a response.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes slightly, her vision blurred at first, then focused on her son and husband standing beside her bed.  
  
"Kaasan, are you ok? You had us really worried." Trunks said while rubbing her hand gently.  
  
Vegeta walked over to the other side of her bed, "Bulma? What happened to you?" he asked with a hint of sternness in his voice.  
  
A nurse came quietly into the room and asked, "Do you need anything?"  
  
"Iie." Vegeta replied, "We're fine."  
  
The nurse pointed to a button by the bed, "If you do need anything, just press that button. That will alert the staff that they are needed." she informed with a smile, then turned around and left.  
  
Bulma turned to face Vegeta, "What happened? I don't remember anything." she asked weakly.  
  
Trunks looked up at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was a little got-off with at first, "You don't? I found you unconscious on the floor! Was there any reason why that might have happened?"  
  
Nervously, Bulma looked down a little, "Oh yeah." she thought to herself.  
  
Trunks broke in, "But there's no need to worry about that now; you're going to be all right, aren't you?"  
  
Bulma nodded while trying to fight back tears. She didn't want them to worry right now, it was too soon...all of this was happening too soon.  
  
"Of course she will be Trunks," Vegeta looked up at him, "she's always pulled though tough situations. You know that."  
  
Trunks looked back down at Bulma with worry in his eyes, knowing that something still wasn't right, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"Where's Bra?" asked Bulma.  
  
Vegeta looked back up at Trunks, wondering the same thing.  
  
Trunks switched his gaze from his mom to his dad, "Umm, well, Goku went to go get her and take her back to his house. I didn't want her to have to come to the hospital. I didn't know how she would take it."  
  
Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows, "Good idea, boy." he said then looked back down at Bulma, "We'll have you out of here soon enough. You'll be all right."  
  
Bulma's eyes started to fill with tears as she nodded slightly. She turned to face Trunks, "Trunks, honey, could you please give your father and me some time alone?" she asked while patting his hand affectionately.  
  
Trunks looked at his mother with question, then glanced at his father. "Yeah, sure." he answered obediently, then turned to walk out the door.  
  
Bulma watched her beautiful son walk away and forced back tears as she turned her head quickly. She raised her head to look up at her husband, "Vegeta, dear, sit down."  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma curiously for a moment, then went across the room, grabbed a chair, and carried it over to sit down beside her bed.  
  
"Vegeta, I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you...."  
  
"Proud?", Vegeta questioned.  
  
Bulma continued, "You and the kids are all I've ever really wanted in life, I wouldn't trade anything for it...", she started to loose herself for a moment, and became silent as tears began to stream down her face.  
  
Vegeta, who was taken by surprise at the sudden change in mood, kept his eyes on Bulma with true concern written all over his face. "What's wrong, Bulma?"  
  
"Vegeta, there's something I should have told you before." She looked back up at Vegeta with her eyes glistening from the tears. "There is no cure for this virus I've got. I've known about this for a while, but I was too afraid to tell you. I didn't know how you would react." She turned her head away. "Once the symptoms begin to occur, I don't..." her voice started to quiver. ", have much time left."  
  
Vegeta looked as if he had just awoken from a bad dream, "Does...but...there has to be something we can do!!"  
  
Bulma shook her head sadly, "There is nothing the doctors can do for me. Once I had it from the start, there was still no cure for it. I had already done all the research on this virus in my lab to see if anything could be done, but there's no hope." Her breath started to sharply decrease suddenly as she clenched her teeth at the shock of pain that pierced her heart.  
  
Vegeta stood up, knocking the chair over in the process, and was trying to keep himself together, "Woman, why didn't you tell me?? We could have figured something out!  
  
Bulma tried to explain while gasping for breath, "I.... didn't.... want to...upset you. You have so much going for you, I didn't want this virus to cause any trouble for you or the kids."  
  
Vegeta could see that Bulma was getting worse, "It's ok, Woman. I'm not upset, and I wouldn't have been. It's ok." He took her hand and began to rub it gently in his.  
  
Another sharp pain cut though her heart and sent a shock of burning agony though her veins. She clenched her teeth and grabbed onto Vegeta's shirt, trying to deal with the excruciating symptoms. Her chest went back down from the trauma and her body fell limp. Bulma looked at Vegeta one more time, then let go of his shirt. With all the energy she had left, she brought her hand up to Vegeta's face and ran her slender fingers down his cheek. She looked back into his saddened eyes and whispered, "Vegeta...I love you...." as one last tear rolled down her cheek. Those were her last words to her prince. 


	5. Brink of Insanity

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
  
  
Written by Mandy and Jennifer  
  
Chapter 5 - Brink of Insanity  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he stood in stunned silence for a moment before he could will himself to move. "Woman??? Bulma!!!" He began shaking her a little, praying that she would show some reaction. "Woman say something!! Please Bulma! Open your eyes!!" After getting no response from her, he stepped back a little and gritted his teeth. "OH KAMI, NO!!" He reached over and punched the button next to her bed that the nurse had informed them about earlier.  
  
Within a few seconds, a young nurse came running in the room, "Nan desu ka?", she asked hurriedly.  
  
Vegeta looked at the nurse. "Hurry, Woman! She isn't breathing!! Help her!!", he demanded frantically.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock, "Oh dear!!!", she ran over to Bulma and checked for a pulse, but didn't find one. The nurse instantly pulled out her walkie-talkie and yelled, "We need an emergency staff in ICU NOW!!"  
  
A team of four doctors and two nurses rushed into the room and ran up beside Bulma as they attempted to revive her.  
  
  
  
Trunks leaned his back against the phone booth, looking down at the floor, "Hai Goku, she's in ICU now and the doctors say that she'll be fine.", he informed. Suddenly, his head shot up as he looked in front of him, sensing Bulma's ki to be gone. "No…it can't be…", he gritted his teeth, "Goku, I have to go!", he said hurriedly and hung up the phone without waiting for a reply.  
  
In all the commotion, Vegeta stood bewildered, until a doctor came up to him, "Sir, you need to come with me.", he directed and escorted Vegeta out of the room.  
  
As soon as they were outside the door, Vegeta turned to the doctor and lifted him up by his throat, "I told you before, if anything happened to her, this hospital would not remain standing!" He already knew what had happened, but did not want to believe it. Vegeta threw the doctor back on the ground and watched as he scrambled back into the room, closing the door.  
  
Trunks ran up to Vegeta, "No Tousan! Tell me it's not true! This can't be happening!"  
  
"She just…fell limp right there! I can't believe it.", Vegeta said with his fist clenched by his side, attempting to remain calm.  
  
Trunks slowly turned his head to face the ICU room. He clenched his fist also and gritted his teeth in fear while, in the back of his mind, knowing he had just lost his mother.  
  
Inside ICU, the doctors tried desperately to revive Bulma, but there was no response. The heart monitor emitted a continuous beep. Everyone looked up from Bulma and glanced at the others, no one said anything for a moment. The one question that everyone wondered at that time was: who was going to tell him?  
  
"I'll do it.", one doctor bravely volunteered as he pulled off the mask that covered his nose and mouth. He turned around and slowly walked out the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Vegeta ran over with a threatening glint in his eye. "Well??? She's all right isn't she?! Tell me!!"  
  
Trunks went over to calm down his father by putting his hand on his shoulder. "Tousan, you've got to calm down...your power level is too high..."  
  
The doctor, who was too scared to speak clearly, looked over at Trunks, "P…p...power level??" He was trying to keep a safe distance between Vegeta and himself.  
  
Trunks looked straight into his father's eyes, "Dad...calm down before you do something drastic.", he said, with a serious tone to his voice.  
  
Vegeta lowered his fists and glared at the doctor, "Tell me what happened."  
  
"We...couldn't do anything for her. I am sorry, sir. She's...gone."  
  
"G...gone?", he thought to himself. Vegeta stared in front of him, not believing that he had heard it from someone else. He was lost in thought, his fists clenched tighter by his side and his mouth dropped open slightly.  
  
Trunks stared at the floor, his face twitching in anger and disbelief. "No…this can't be…" In the back of his mind, he feared what his father would do and prepared for the worst while closing his eyes.  
  
Vegeta's anger boiled and finally rose to the surface as he let out an infuriated yell. He transformed into a Super Saiyan without having any control of his increasing power.  
  
The doctor yelped and jumped back, terrified at what he was witnessing.  
  
Trunks snapped his head up and turned to face Vegeta, "Dad! Listen to me! You need to calm down!" He stood a short distance away from him, yet still looked into his eyes. "I know mom meant a lot, but we can get her back.... you know that...", Suddenly, Trunks felt Vegeta's power severely enhance and he took a step back, but continued to talk to his father. "Tousan! Don't! You have to stop!" He tried to get his father's attention, but failed, due to the rumbling of the hospital from Vegeta's enormous power. "Dad!! You have got to stop!!", he yelled again.  
  
The doctors and nurses panicked as they all watched Vegeta through the window. Various equipment began to fall off shelves and tables, some breaking as they hit the floor.  
  
Trunks watched Vegeta, not knowing exactly what to do. He had learned from past experiences that once Vegeta lost his temper, it had drastic results. He knew what was fixing to happen, but there was little he could do now.  
  
Blinded by pure rage, Vegeta continued to increase his power level. The place started breaking apart little by little.  
  
"It feels like a tremendous earthquake!", a woman exclaimed while covering her head protectively.  
  
Without any further hesitation, Trunks immediately turned Super Saiyan as well, and rushed to get the people off the floor as fast as he could. "Go!! Get out of here quickly!!!", he directed.  
  
Everyone ran out as fast as they could, as the place started crumbling more and more.  
  
Trunks flew through the hallway and made sure that everyone had gotten out safely. Once he saw that the floor had been entirely evacuated, he flew outside and went over by a tree to wait.  
  
Vegeta let out a final yell of rage and jetted out of the hospital, rocketing far away in the blink of an eye until all that could be seen of him was a twinkle in the night sky.  
  
Trunks saw him and started to follow, but stopped himself in mid-step, knowing that he would probably want to be alone right now. 


	6. Break Down (part 1)

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
  
  
Written by Jennifer and Mandy  
  
Chapter 6 - Break Down  
  
Part A  
  
Vegeta blinked back hot tears of anger as he flew faster. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going. He just knew that he had to get away; he needed time by himself. Once he got a good distance from the city, he stopped above a cliff. "I can't believe this!! I can't believe you're really gone, Woman!!" He clenched his fist until blood was drawn, which slowly ran down his palms. Vegeta growled in fury, while shooting a barrage of medium-sized blasts into the rocks and cliffs that surrounded him. "Bulma!! Why didn't you tell me about this when you knew?!!" He released a shower of ki blasts once more, pouring out his anger. "Why did you hide it from me!! I could have helped you!!!" Vegeta finished off his blasts to the point of exhaustion. He hovered in the chill of the night as he strove to comprehend what all had happened within the last few hours. He blinked a few times, letting a tear slide down his face, and then increased his power level once more as the flow of memories flooded his mind. "This can't be happening! You can't be dead, Bulma!!" The night was brilliantly lit with the Saiyan's aura and could clearly have been seen from some distance away. He remembered the way his woman had looked in that hospital bed and thought about what she had said to him. "Proud. She was proud of me.", Vegeta repeated softly as he clenched his teeth. "I can't believe this." He lowered his head and descended to the ledge below him. "It...It's only now that I realize how important she really was to me. I never showed her that I loved her in return and yet, she was able to tell me that so easily! Why did I always have to be so hard on her? All she ever was to me was loving and caring…how could she? Yet...I could never bring myself to show any affection for her, but, somehow, it seemed that she knew it anyway.", He paused for a moment. "When we get her back...things will change.", he said a little hesitant. "The kids and I were all she said she ever wanted in life. I think the least I could do is show her that I care for her! I have been such a fool! So blind not to see what I had with her until it was gone!! Woman…how did you do it? All I ever took you for was weak yet, you managed to stay with me for all these years. We had two children and still I remained as foolish as ever, not showing any care to our family like you did." Vegeta looked in front of him, in the back of his mind, he couldn't believe he was admitting all of this, yet it seemed to just come out naturally now. It was as if he knew this the whole time, but could never face up to it. His life had had such a drastic transformation from his former position as the heartless Saiyan Prince he was when he first came to this planet to destroy all existing life, so very long ago. Ever since the time after he had meet Bulma, following their adventure on Namek, he had slowly grown into the person he had become now. Even still, though, there was improvement to be made. "I've been so arrogant, Bulma. I don't see, now, how you could have stood it for so long. You really must have truly loved me." His voice began to waver. "How could you still care about me after the way I treated you? Bulma…", he looked up into the night sky as a tear slid down his cheek. "I'm sor…sorry. I'm truly sorry" He turned around and pushed off the cliff, heading back towards Capsule Corporation, his home.  
  
Meanwhile at the Son family's house…  
  
Goku was standing up, leaned over on the kitchen table, resting on his clenched fists. He stared forward with a serious, yet worried expression obvious on his face, as he was clearly concentrating hard.  
  
Chi-Chi loosely crossed her arms and spoke with a worried sigh, "I wonder how everything is going. They've been gone for quite a while now. Do you think Bulma will be all right, Goku?"  
  
Goku's eyes twitched as he fought back tears. He blinked them back and closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly, then straightened up to face his wife. He looked at her with more tears welling up in his eyes. "Chi- Chi, honey, I...", he stopped, unable to bring himself to say anything.  
  
Chi-Chi noted the distressed look in his eyes and began to get equally worried herself. "Goku, dear? Nan desu ka?? Did something happen?"  
  
Goku took in a shaky breath, forcing himself not to lose control. "It's Bulma...", he shifted his gaze down to the floor. "She's--", he was cut off suddenly when Goten burst through the door, frantically.  
  
Goten looked at his father. "Tousan!! It's not true! Please tell me that I'm just imagining it!! This can't be real!"  
  
Goku just closed his eyes, now aware that he wasn't imagining it either, if his son sensed it as well.  
  
Chi-Chi shifted her gaze from her son to her husband. "Would someone please tell me what's going on??"  
  
Goku struggled to keep his composure. "Son," he said fairly calm, and looked down at Goten with the tears finally released as they slowly fell down his cheeks. "I'm afraid it's true." He slowly turned to face Chi-Chi. "Honey....Bulma....she's gone.  
  
Chi-Chi widened her eyes in astonishment, "Nani! No….it can't be!!" She looked at Goku with sympathy as her eyes filled with tears as well, "Oh, Goku, I'm so sorry. I know how close a friend she was to you."  
  
Goku looked at Chi-Chi as another tear fell, landing on his shirt.  
  
Chi-Chi went over to embrace him, hoping to present some comfort for her husband. She knew he had grown up with Bulma and had a close friendship with her.  
  
Goten had a blank stare on his face, in utter shock. "Iie. I can't believe it.", he whispered.  
  
Chi-Chi pulled away from Goku and looked at him with question in her eyes. "This came so suddenly! Did she tell anyone about it, or show any signs of being sick?", she asked, her voice in a whisper.  
  
Goku thought for a moment, "I don't know. I never knew there was anything wrong with her."  
  
Chi-Chi put her hand on her forehead and gasped, "Oh Kami! I wonder how Trunks and Vegeta are handling this. Goku, can you sense anything that would tell us what's happening with them."  
  
Goku looked up towards the ceiling in thought, "Well…I was sensing Vegeta's power level increase drastically shortly after I lost Bulma's. His went back down to normal again, not too long ago. Trunks' ki never rose too high, he must be in shock."  
  
Goten gasped slightly, "Oh, man. Poor Trunks."  
  
Chi-Chi held her hands up to her cheeks while she thought about Trunks, then turned to face Goten, "Goten, I think you should go and see how Trunks is doing."  
  
Goten nodded quickly and turned to leave but stopped in mid-step as he turned back around. "But I don't know where he is, he could be anywhere by now!"  
  
Goku looked up and over towards Goten, "Try the hospital first, if he's not there, then try Capsule Corporation. He'll most likely be in one of those two places."  
  
Goten nodded again and ran out of the door, shooting off into the air towards the hospital.  
  
Chi-Chi sat back down at the table and spoke no louder than a whisper, "I just can't believe this is happening. Bulma…"  
  
Goku sighed sadly, "I know, it's unbelievable. I wonder how Vegeta is handling this whole situation. This has to be the hardest for him."  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes widened in sudden realization; she looked up at Goku quickly, "How are we going to tell Bra?"  
  
Goku looked up, equally shocked, "Oh man! I didn't even think about that."  
  
Chi-Chi produced a look of regret and sympathy, "The poor girl will be heart-broken when she finds out."  
  
Goku looked over at her, "Maybe we should let Vegeta tell her. After all, he is her father and you know how close they are. Bra is his little princess." He smiled slightly at thinking how much Vegeta loved his daughter. "It'll be more appropriate for him to tell her than us."  
  
Chi-Chi nodded, "I suppose that would be the best thing. Maybe you should take her home now?"  
  
Just at this time, Bra stormed down the stairs in a huff, "Where's Goten?!", she asked with her arms folded in annoyance.  
  
Chi-Chi and Goku exchanged glances, then looked back at her, "He had to go help Trunks…with something…and will be back later", Goku said nervously.  
  
Bra sighed in frustration.  
  
He stood up from the table, "I'm going to take you home now, how's that?", he said with a pleasant smile, as to prevent any suspicion.  
  
"Is Tousan back yet?"  
  
"He might be…I'm not quite sure. Let's go see, ok?", he asked softly as he extended his arms out to pick her up. 


	7. Break Down (part 2)

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
  
  
Written by Jennifer and Mandy  
  
Chapter 7 - Break Down  
  
Part B  
  
Goten flew as fast as he could to the hospital, hoping Trunks would still be there. "Gosh, I wonder how Trunks is handling this. He must be really torn up about it, poor guy." He squinted a little, straining to see further. "There's the hospital.", he said as he sped up.  
  
Trunks was sitting under a giant willow tree in front of the damaged hospital with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on them. He looked up and saw a sparkle in the sky. Knowing who it was, Trunks turned his head back down and stared at the ground waiting for Goten to arrive.  
  
When Goten landed, he looked around for Trunks and saw him under the tree. He went over, pushing the long willow branches out of his way. "Trunks…", he said softly, with a voice filled with sorrow and sympathy for his friend.  
  
Trunks didn't look up; he just continued staring at the ground in front of him. His lavender hair shielded his face from Goten's view.  
  
Goten slowly walked over to his distraught friend and knelt down, "Are you all right, Trunks?"  
  
Trunks turned his head slightly as tears began to blur his vision.  
  
Goten tried to offer some comfort, "I'm really sorry, Trunks. Everything is going to be ok, I promise."  
  
Trunks spoke barely above a whisper, "I can't believe she's gone…" His voice began to waver as he turned his head to look at Goten, blinking out the tears, "I…I didn't even get to say good-bye or that I loved her…one last time."  
  
Goten tried to hold back the tears as well. "I know it must be devastating to lose your kaasan, but I'm sure she knew you loved her."  
  
Trunks let out a sigh as he brushed away the tears and looked back down at the ground. "I don't think my dad took this too well; he flew off in the other direction."  
  
Goten put his hand of Trunks' shoulder. "Come on, Trunks. I know you'll pull through.", he said with a reassuring smile, "I know it's tough, but you've got to try to stay strong for your imouto. And possibly...even for Vegeta."  
  
Trunks snapped his head up at the mention of his sister, "Bra! Does she know?"  
  
"Iie, Nobody has told her yet.", Goten answered.  
  
"Oh Kami!", Trunks sighed, "How is she going to handle this? How is Dad going to tell her?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, Trunks. But I think that Vegeta will be able to break it to her the best, since they seem to be close.", Goten replied.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes a little while he looked back towards the ground again. "I hope so."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, "Ok...just let me go get my dollies." Bra ran up to Goten's room to gather her belongings, then came back downstairs and looked up towards Goku.  
  
He looked down at her, "You ready now?"  
  
"Hai!", Bra confirmed.  
  
He lifted her up and held her close as he put his two forefingers on his forehead, once again, then vanished, reappearing in front of Capsule Corporation.  
  
Goku carried Bra inside. She looked around, "Tousan?" Goku called out, "Vegeta, are you here?" When he got no response, he carried Bra up to her room. Once inside, he gently sat her on the bed. "I'm going to go find Vegeta and talk to him. You stay here, ok?"  
  
"Kay!", Bra replied sweetly.  
  
He nodded and smiled while leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Vegeta came out of the bathroom after having a relaxing Jacuzzi in attempt to relieve the stress that was consuming him. As he walked across the room, tying the belt of his robe in a square knot and letting out a tired sigh, he heard a light knock on the bedroom door. "What is it, Kakarott?"  
  
Goku opened the door just enough to see Vegeta leaning on the dresser with his arms folded, looking out the window. "Vegeta…You mind if I come in?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulder and cocked his head for a moment.  
  
Goku, uncertainly, stepped inside the room, but stayed next to the door.  
  
Vegeta, irritated, looked at Goku out of the corner of his eye. "Well, if you're going to come in…come in.", he said harshly.  
  
Slightly surprised, Goku walked further into the room. After a few moments of awkward silence, Goku began to speak, "Are you all right, Vegeta? Do you need…"  
  
Vegeta cut him off, "Spare me your sympathy, Kakarott. I don't want to hear it."  
  
Goku sighed slightly, "I know you don't want to hear this, Vegeta. But you have to keep it together. You have to stay strong for Bra and for Trunks! This is hard on all of you."  
  
Vegeta gave no reply. He simply continued to stare out the window.  
  
Goku proceeded, "Vegeta, it's ok. You don't have to hide your feelings like this. I know what you must be going through...."  
  
At hearing this, Vegeta turned around completely, to face Goku, uncrossing his arms in the process. "How can you say that?! You don't know! I never...even told her I loved her! How DARE you say that you understand when you have your wife sitting at home alive and healthy!!", he continued, "The last thing she said to me was that she loved me. All those years I took her for granted! I never showed her that I cared for her like she did for me."  
  
He stopped, blinking in sudden realization, "Why am I even telling you all this, Kakarott? It's none of your business!, he raised his fist as his frustration increased, "What are you even doing here anyway? I don't recall telling you to come over here!  
  
Goku produced a sweat drop as he struggled to remember his reason, "I was uh…" he stuttered, "I came to bring Bra back home."  
  
Vegeta gasped and took a step forward. "Bra! I completely forgot! Does she know yet? Did you tell her, Kakarott?  
  
Goku shook his head, "Iie, Vegeta. I didn't tell her. I thought it'd be best if you did."  
  
Vegeta looked at the floor in thought. "I wonder how she'll take this. How am I going to tell her?" He looked back out the window. "How can you just tell a 5 year-old girl that her mother won't be here?"  
  
Goku suggested, "Just tell her the truth, Vegeta. No need to lie to her about it. Sit her down and explain what happened in a gentle and mature matter."  
  
Vegeta glanced at Goku, "Hai, I suppose you're right.", he sighed, "You make it sound so easy though." Goku was silent for a moment before Vegeta asked, "By the way, do you know where Trunks is?"  
  
Goku replied, "Um... iie, I don't. Goten went to go talk to him. He'll probably be home soon, don't worry.  
  
Vegeta nodded slightly, "All right.", he looked back at Goku, "Listen to me. If you tell anyone about this conversation, I swear I'll blast you to dust."  
  
Goku grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "I won't tell, Vegeta."  
  
"Now," Vegeta pointed to the door and demanded, "get out of my house!"  
  
"All right, Vegeta. I'll go now. Talk to you later.", he said with a slight smile. Goku turned and walked out of the room, proceeding through the halls, down the stairs, through the living room, and out the front door. He leaped into the air, deciding to fly home instead of teleport. 


	8. Break Down (part 3)

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
  
  
Written by Jennifer and Mandy  
  
Chapter 8 - Break Down  
  
Part C  
  
"So are you going to be ok now, Trunks?", Goten asked.  
  
Trunks stood up and looked at him. "Hai, I'll be fine."  
  
Goten stood up as well. "If you want to come back to my house, you can…or would you rather go home?"  
  
Trunks looked northeast, in the direction of Capsule Corporation. "I think it would be best if I went home.", then turned back to face Goten, "Arigatou, Goten. You're a true friend." He smiled slightly before shooting off towards his house.  
  
Goten smiled and waved to him, then shot off in the opposite direction, heading for home.  
  
As Trunks flew through the dim sky, now becoming daybreak, he took his time as he tried to sort out the recent tragedy that had occurred. He still couldn't believe it. After all, he was very close to his kaasan; she had really been the only one that had shown any true love towards him in his life. "She didn't deserve that!", he thought out loud. "Why Kaasan?! Why did you have to die?", Trunks continued as his anger grew and tears stared to swell in his eyes. He growled in frustration and shot forward with a burst of energy.  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked out of the bedroom and went down the hall, trying to think of how he'd break this to his daughter. He got to Bra's closed bedroom door and sighed. After closing his eyes momentarily, he opened the door slightly and stepped inside. "Bra?" He noticed her on the other side of her bed, looking out the window.  
  
Bra spun around at hearing her father's voice. "Daddy!!", she exclaimed with a smile.  
  
He walked further into the room and sat down on the bed. "Listen, I need to talk to you."  
  
Bra scooted over closer to her father. "What about?"  
  
"Uh…it's about your kaasan.", Vegeta started to explain.  
  
"Hey yeah…where is Mommy anyway?"  
  
He struggled for words and took in a deep breath. "Your mother...she won't be here for a while."  
  
Bra cocked her head slightly in curiosity. "Where did she go?"  
  
He continued to stare at the floor while Bra looked at him, and then opened his mouth to speak, yet still didn't know exactly what to say. "Well…", he began, thinking to himself, "How is she going to take this? What should I do? Just say 'Bra, you're mother is dead.'? How can you just say that to a 5 year-old girl??" He didn't look at her as he continued to speak, "Ok, Bra. I know this is going to be hard, but you've got to be strong, ok?", he paused for a moment before continuing, "Your kaasan is.....," Vegeta closed his eyes and spoke in a soft tone, "she's dead, Bra. Mommy is gone."  
  
She stared blankly at her father. "D…Dead? Mommy?"  
  
Vegeta nodded silently.  
  
Bra was at a lost for words; the only thing she could find to do was cry.  
  
He looked over at her. "Bra, it's all right." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "She won't be gone forever."  
  
Bra asked through sobs, "But when will I get to see her again?"  
  
"You can see her soon, Bra. We're going to get her back as soon as we can."  
  
Bra jerked out from under Vegeta's arm. "I don't want to wait! I want to see her now!!" She jumped off the bed and stood in front of her father. She clenched her tiny fists while hot tears of anger streamed down her face.  
  
Vegeta watched his daughter in slight surprise from her reaction. "Bra calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry.", he reached his hand out to her.  
  
Bra stepped back to avoid his touch. "No! Leave me alone! I want to see Mommy!!" She tightened her fists and shut her eyes tightly, crying harder.  
  
Vegeta directed his attention to Bra's ki as he suddenly felt it begin to drastically increase. "Bra? Bra! You have to calm down, you're going to hurt yourself!"  
  
Bra didn't listen to him and continued to increase her ki, not fully being able to control it at her young age.  
  
Vegeta was getting a little worried because he knew that she was far too young, and not under very good circumstances, to be raising her ki level this high and so quickly.  
  
Bra began to yell as she felt her power increase.  
  
Vegeta sat in astonishment that his 5 year-old daughter was powering up so high.  
  
Suddenly, her hair flashed gold before returning to its normal blue color again.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he blinked a few times and continued to stare at her. "Did…did I imagine that?"  
  
Bra still didn't pay any attention. She only continued to yell in blind rage. Then something inside her snapped as her hair turned gold and her eyes shot open revealing them to be green. The golden aura around her expanded and intensified.  
  
Vegeta's mouth fell open slightly as he gazed at his daughter, who had now transformed into a Super Saiyan.  
  
After a few seconds, Bra suddenly powered down. She was shaking a little on her feet, trying to stay standing.  
  
"Bra? Bra it's ok." He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Bra jerked away from him, forcefully. "DON'T TOUCH ME!! IT'S NOT OK!! KAASAN IS GONE!!!" She started crying uncontrollably, then ran out of her room as fast as she could, leaving Vegeta behind.  
  
Vegeta sat in silence for a moment, still in shock from witnessing his young daughter transform into a Super Saiyan. He then got up and walked quickly after her. "Bra! Bra come back here!" He got to the stairs just as Bra ran out the front door in a hysterical condition. "Bra!! I said get back here!!!"  
  
Bra had gotten a little way from the house by now. She wished so badly that she could fly. She wanted to run away from everything and everyone.  
  
Once Vegeta had finally reached the front door, he could see Bra in the distance; just then, he looked up and saw a small glint in the sky.  
  
Trunks sped up slightly as he came in view of his house. He then spotted Bra running away. "Nani?", he landed a few feet in front of her, cutting her off. "Bra! What are you doing?"  
  
Bra looked up at Trunks, with her tear-filled eyes full of rage. She immediately turned and ran at an angle to his right. "Leave me alone!!"  
  
On instinct, he turned around and grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to stop.  
  
She shrieked, "NOO!! LET GO!!", she twisted around and began beating on his arm, attempting to free herself.  
  
Trunks tried to calm his sister down and keep her at bay. "Bra! Calm down! It's ok..."  
  
Bra cried, "It's not ok!! Mommy's dead!! She's gone!!!"  
  
Trunks looked down at Bra with an indication of hurt on his face. He tried to think of something to say to comfort her, but words failed him. Then he pulled Bra closer to him and knelt down to be at eye level with her. "Come here Bra...don't worry, I'm sorry."  
  
She looked up at him with glistening eyes and fell into his arms, crying uncontrollably. "Okaasan!!"  
  
"I know Bra...we'll get her back, please don't worry." He began rubbing her back softly trying not to cry in front of her, yet tears began to sting his eyes as well.  
  
Vegeta, who had been watching from the doorway, went over to them.  
  
Trunks looked up and saw his father coming over. Then he looked back down at Bra, who was buried in his shirt, crying.  
  
Once Vegeta got to them, he knelt down and pulled Bra over to him. "Bra, everything will be fine. Trust me, ok?", he asked calmly with a look of hope in his eyes.  
  
"Come on. Let's go back inside.", Vegeta said as he picked her up.  
  
She curled up in his arms and quieted down.  
  
He started walking back to the house as he looked down at his daughter sympathetically. After going inside, Vegeta headed for the stairs, then carried Bra to her room.  
  
While Vegeta took Bra upstairs, Trunks went over and sat on the couch with his head propped on his fists, and stared out the window in thought.  
  
Vegeta pulled back the covers on her bed and laid her down gently. She looked up at him, half asleep already, "I'm sorry...Tousan."  
  
As he pulled the covers up around her neck, tucking her in, he replied, "It's all right, Princess. Just go to sleep now. You'll feel better when you wake up." He handed her the soft teddy bear that Bulma had given her.  
  
Bra grabbed it quickly and curled up, falling asleep almost immediately.  
  
Vegeta quietly walked out of the room while shutting the door softly behind him, letting out a sigh. He walked downstairs and went over, sitting in a chair by the couch, where Trunks was, then stared at the floor in silence.  
  
Trunks looked up at Vegeta, not sure of what to say or do.  
  
Vegeta glanced up at Trunks as his expression hardened. "What?", he asked harshly.  
  
Trunks quickly looked back down at the floor. "Nothing...", he said quietly.  
  
Vegeta looked back at the floor as well, striving not to show his emotions. 


	9. Getting By...

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
  
  
Written by Mandy and Jennifer  
  
Chapter 9 - Getting By...  
  
Three months later...  
  
"This shouldn't be so difficult.", Vegeta grumbled. "It looked so easy when Bulma did this. I should be able to as well!" He picked the pan off the stove, "All right...heh.", he smirked slightly. "Hyaa!" He thrusted the pan forward and up, sending the omelet flying into the air, where it flipped and came down, landing back in the pan. Vegeta grinned proudly and set the pan back down on the stove. "Now...when Bulma made this, I'm almost sure she turned up the heat right about now. Uhh..." He stared at the dial in thought. "Ok..." Vegeta twisted the knob considerably hard to the left. "There!", he exclaimed in satisfaction. "Now this will finish cooking faster. It's taking long enough anyway." He glanced at the stairs as he turned to walk to the table. "I wonder if Trunks and Bra are up yet.", he thought as he began to set out plates and silverware.  
  
Trunks turned over in bed and propped up on his elbow. "Do I smell smoke?" He quickly got up and ran downstairs to see smoke pouring out of the kitchen. "Tousan?? Tousan! Are you all right?", Trunks called, choking on the smoke. "Hey, what happened in here?", he asked while squinting his eyes from the fumes.  
  
Vegeta could be heard in the kitchen coughing, as well as growling in frustration. "I can't believe it!! Again!!!" He grabbed the pan off the stove and dumped the burnt remains of the omelet into the trash can and slammed the pan into the sink loudly. "Stupid little....", he grumbled, ignoring Trunks. He ran some cold water into the pan and threw open all the windows in the kitchen. After fanning the air a little more to try and clear the smoke, he stomped out of the kitchen doorway, brushing past Trunks without even looking at him, and went upstairs. "Get your sister, boy.", he called over his shoulder. "We're going out for breakfast."  
  
Trunks followed Vegeta with his eyes before answering in a slightly puzzled tone, "Sure."  
  
Vegeta went into his room to change, still extremely aggravated. As he started to change into a pair of blue jeans and a grey t-shirt with 'BADMAN' printed on the back, he talked to himself. "I can't believe I burned another pan!! Cooking should not be so difficult!" He stood in front of the mirror, looking mainly at the shirt he wore. He liked this one much more than the pink one.  
  
Trunks walked into Bra's room and saw her still sound asleep in her bed with her arms wrapped around her teddy bear. He walked over to her and began shaking her shoulder gently. "Bra....Bra wake up. Dad is taking us out for breakfast." He smiled and thought to himself, "Again..."  
  
Bra moaned slightly for being disturbed and waved her hand in Trunks' face, rolling over and pulling the covers tightly around her. "Go awaaaayyy...", she mumbled.  
  
Vegeta walked down the hallway past Bra's bedroom heading toward the stairs. "Hurry up you two!", he called. He glanced in the room and saw she wasn't up yet, and continued walking. "Bra!! Get up! Trunks, if you and her aren't downstairs in 15 minutes I'm leaving without you!", he yelled back at them, and went downstairs.  
  
Trunks, who had been facing the doorway listening to Vegeta, turned back around and looked at his sister. "Bra come on! Dad is getting impatient.", he said, shaking her a little harder.  
  
Bra pulled the covers over her head and grumbled. "Go away, Trunks. I'm not getting up yet. It's too early." She then curled up in a little ball under the covers.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and swiftly yanked the covers off of her, lifting her up by her arm. "Get up now!!!"  
  
Bra shut her eyes tighter and struggled against him. "Aaaa!! Trunks, let me go!", she said while weakly beating on his arm. After a few pitiful swipes at him, she relaxed and hung limply in his grip, mumbling, "Too sleepy...."  
  
He just looked at her pathetically. "You don't want Dad to have to come in here, do you?"  
  
Just then, Vegeta came into the room, still irritated but considerably calmer. "Trunks, I'll get the girl ready. Go downstairs and try to air out the kitchen."  
  
He looked over at his father, "Oh, ok." Trunks put Bra back down on the bed and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen.  
  
Bra immediately fell straight back onto her pillow with her arms out to her side, closing her eyes tight. She then squinted one eye open and saw her father in the doorway with a stern expression on his face. She sat up, looking at Vegeta, "I'm sorry, Tousan.", she muttered while playing with her fingers in her lap. "I couldn't sleep very well last night. That's all." She kept her head low and shifted her gaze up to her father.  
  
Vegeta walked over to her and asked in a calm tone, "Why is that?"  
  
Bra looked back down at her hands. "I was thinking about Kaasan. I really miss her." She looked back up at Vegeta, her eyes slightly sparkling from the small tears that had formed.  
  
His expression softened as he sat down next to Bra and put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't cry, girl. I know it's hard to think about her now, but just look forward to seeing her again. Don't worry yourself too much about it, ok?"  
  
Bra nodded and leaned her head against Vegeta's chest, sniffing.  
  
He looked down at the top of her head and pulled her hair back over her shoulders. "I'll tell you what. Would it make you feel better if we went out and got ice-cream after breakfast?", he said, smiling a little.  
  
She looked up at him with a wide grin. "Hai!!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled slightly as he stood up. "Well then, we need to get you dressed." He walked over to her dresser and got down on one knee, pulling out a drawer. "What do you want to wear?"  
  
Bra looked at him. "Ummm..." She thought for a moment. "I don't know.", she said with a shrug.  
  
He stared down at the variety of clothes in her drawer. "Hmm. Well then...", he said while reaching in and digging through all the neatly folded material. Finally, he pulled out a yellow T-shirt with Capsule Corp. printed on the front and a pair of blue jean shorts. "Here.", he said, standing up and tossing the clothes on the bed next to her. "Put that on. I know you can dress yourself so I'm not going to stay in here and do it for you. Now hurry up and get downstairs so we can leave."  
  
Bra hopped of the bed, grabbing her clothes. "Ok."  
  
Vegeta nodded as he left, shutting the door behind him and headed downstairs to wait.  
  
Trunks walked out of the kitchen as Vegeta reached the bottom of the stairs. "She up yet?", he asked casually.  
  
He looked at Trunks, "Hai. She's getting dressed now."  
  
Trunks nodded and walked upstairs to finish getting ready also.  
  
As Vegeta watched him leave, he walked over and sat down in a chair, turning on the television and changing the channel to watch the weather.  
  
After a few minutes, Trunks walked out and came downstairs, wearing a dark green T-shirt, with Capsule Corp. printed on the sleeve, and a pair of 'worn in' blue jeans.  
  
Soon after, Bra came running down the stairs with one of her dolls, and jumped on Trunks' back, giggling happily.  
  
Not expecting the sudden jolt, he tipped over a little but managed to keep his balance.  
  
She wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck as her legs went around his waist. "Whee!"  
  
Trunks laughed a little, and glanced back at her. "Gee Bra. You sure are hyper for someone that could barely move this morning."  
  
She smiled at him, dropping to the floor and walking around in front of him. "Daddy's taking us out for ice-cream after breakfast!!", she exlaimed happily, pointing at Vegeta.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. "No wonder she got up.", he thought to himself.  
  
Vegeta glanced at Bra, then at Trunks as he stood up. "What?", he asked as he shrugged into his leather jacket. "I needed to cheer the girl up and she likes ice-cream."  
  
Trunks shrugged with a grin. "It's fine with me."  
  
Vegeta stood by the door, looking at the two. "Well then let's go already!"  
  
"Ok.", Trunks replied and headed out the door as Bra followed, skipping happily.  
  
Vegeta followed them out, grabbing the keys and shutting the door behind him. As he walked over to the car, he saw Trunks hovering a few inches off the ground with Bra standing next to him. "We're taking the air car, Trunks. The weather says a storm is coming and I don't want to get caught flying in it."  
  
Trunks descended back to the ground and looked up at the sky. "Yeah, you're right." He then walked over to the air car, getting in the front seat.  
  
Bra looked up at the darkening rain clouds in dissapointment. "Aww!" She turned around and walked to the car as well. "Stupid rain."  
  
Vegeta got in the driver's seat and started the car, trying to think of a decent place to go eat. After Bra got in and sat down in the back seat, he took off, heading for the inner city. "We're eating at Yoshimi's Restaurant and there will be no question about it!"  
  
Both looked at Vegeta and nodded. "Hai."  
  
After driving through aggravatingly slow traffic, Vegeta pulled into the parking lot of a large restaurant and stopped the car, sighing in relief. Trunks and Bra jumped out of the car and raced inside while Vegeta got out, locked the car, and slowly walked inside with his hands in his pockets. Once inside, he saw that Trunks and Bra had found an empty booth by a window and walked over. He sat down on one side while Bra sat by the window on the opposite bench with Trunks sitting beside her, straight across from his father.  
  
After a while, a waiter came to their table carrying three menus, three rolls of silverware, and a notepad. "Hello and welcome to Yoshimi's Restaurant. My name is Noriyuki and I'll be your waiter this morning. What can I get you to drink?", he asked as he put their menus and silverware down in front of them.  
  
Trunks looked up at him and replied, "I'll have orange juice and she'll have chocolate milk.", as he guestured to his sister.  
  
The waiter wrote down the two drink orders. "Ok." He looked at Vegeta, pointing his pen at him. "And what about you, sir?"  
  
Vegeta continued to scan over the menu for what he wanted to eat, not looking up at the waiter. "Coffee.", he answered plainly.  
  
As he wrote that down on his notepad as well, the waiter asked, "How would you like that, sir?"  
  
"Black.", he responded.  
  
After making that final note, Noriyuki said, "Ok then. I'll be back with your drinks soon." , and walked away.  
  
Vegeta stared at a picture of a perfect omelet on a page in his menu, mumbling in frustration.  
  
"Daddy!", Bra suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta looked up at her. "Nani?!"  
  
"I left my doll in the car!", she cried.  
  
Vegeta sighed in relief, thinking something major had happened. He slid the car keys across the table to Trunks. "Here, Trunks. Go out to the car and get her doll."  
  
Trunks looked up and sighed a little. "All right, all right." He grabbed the keys and headed to the front. Once he got out to the car, he unlocked the back door and reached in to grab the doll, which had been lying on the floor. After shutting the door and locking it again, he turned and headed back for the restaurant. When he arrived back at their booth, he handed the doll to Bra and sat back down, proceeding to look over his menu.  
  
"Arigatou!", Bra exclaimed as she hugged her doll tightly.  
  
"No problem.", Trunks responded.  
  
Vegeta lowered his menu and glanced up at Bra. "Bra, do you know what you want?"  
  
She looked at him and answered, "I want eggs, Tousan!"  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Ok. I'll get you eggs then. Is that all you want, though? How hungry are you?"  
  
She thought for a minute. "Umm. I'm this hungry!", she replied, holding her arms out wide.  
  
Trunks looked at her and said, "Well then you better get more than eggs or you'll still be hungry."  
  
Vegeta smiled slightly. "How about a few of the Ham and Egg Plates? That comes with two large pieces of ham and scrambled eggs. You want that?"  
  
She nodded with a smile on her face.  
  
Trunks laid his menu down and leaned on the table. "Well I think I know what I want now."  
  
Vegeta looked at Trunks and asked, "What?"  
  
Trunks glanced up and replied simply, "I'm going to get five Supreme Breakfast Platters."  
  
Vegeta looked back at his menu for a moment. "Ok. Well I think I'll get six Deluxe Pancake Plates.", he said as his stomach growled loudly, much to his annoyance.  
  
Soon after, their waiter came back with a tray, which carried their drinks. "Here you go.", he said as he handed Bra the chocolate milk, then continued to hand Trunks the orange juice and then sat Vegeta's coffee down in front of him. "Are you ready to order now?", Noriyuki asked, preparing to write down their orders.  
  
"Hai. I want six Deluxe Pancake Plates.", Vegeta replied as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
Trunks leaned back in his seat, "I'll take five of the Supreme Breakfast Platters."  
  
The waiter blinked a few times. "Uh...", he muttered as he quickly wrote down the large order, "O....k...and what would she like?", he asked as he pointed his pen at Bra while looking at Trunks.  
  
"She'll have three of your Ham and Egg Plates.", Trunks answered.  
  
As the waiter wrote everything down, he thought to himself, "How often do these people eat? Once a month? Nobody's ever gotten so many of our largest plates before!" he cleared his throat and spoke. "All right then. I'll be back with your order shortly." He turned and headed for the kitchen, walking quickly.  
  
While they waited, Trunks stared down at his lap with a serious expression. He didn't even notice Vegeta staring at him from across the table.  
  
Vegeta brought Trunks back to reality when he said, "You sure are quiet. Is there a problem with you, boy?"  
  
Trunks snapped his head up, a little startled. "Huh? Oh...no. It's uh...nothing.", he said quietly, lowering his head again.  
  
Vegeta continued staring at him. "Don't ignore me, Trunks. If there's a problem I should know about, then you'd better tell me.", he said with a slightly firmer tone.  
  
Trunks looked up at him again, a little irritated. "I said it was nothing.", he replied in frustration, and looked out the window.  
  
Vegeta was a little surprised at Trunks' change in mood, but he was also aggravated that Trunks was speaking to him with that tone of voice. "Watch it, Trunks. Don't give me any attitude.", he warned his son, speaking low but still firm.  
  
Trunks just folded his arms without saying anything else and continued staring out at the dark sky.  
  
About thirty minutes later, the waiter came back with three large trays in his hands that were full of plates. He stood by the table and looked at the plates in his arms. "Ok. Umm... let's see here. Here's four of the six Pancake Plates.", he said as he laid those down in front of Vegeta. "Here are the three Ham and Egg Plates." He handed those to Trunks as he passed them to Bra. "And here's four of the five Supreme Breakfast Platters.", he said and set them down in front of Trunks. "I'll be right back with the rest of the plates.", he finished as he walked back to the kitchen, carrying the large trays in his hand.  
  
After thoroughly covering his pancakes with butter and syrup, Vegeta grinned for a moment before diving into the large stack. He cleared one plate in a few bites and pushed it aside, drinking the rest of his coffee. "He'd better hurry and get back here with the rest of the food before I finish this off.", he said as he started on another plate.  
  
Trunks began eating hurridly, yet silently, not looking up at anyone. After a few minutes of silence, Trunks couldn't take it anymore. He threw down his napkin and got up, walking swiftly out the door. Once outside he walked over and sat down on a nearby bench, putting his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
Vegeta and Bra stopped eating and looked at Trunks' empty seat, then at each other with questioning eyes.  
  
"`Where'd he go Daddy?", Bra asked.  
  
Vegeta turned around in his seat and looked at the door that Trunks had just gone through, then turned back to Bra. "I don't know what is wrong with that boy, but there's something serious going on. Stay here. I'm going to go find out why he's acting like this." He got up and headed for the door.  
  
Bra watched him get up and leave. "Hai.", she said, and continued eating.  
  
Vegeta went through the door and looked around, saw Trunks almost immediately, and headed over to him, sighing in irritation.  
  
Trunks glanced up, and saw Vegeta coming. He turned his head away, groaning.  
  
He stopped in front of Trunks, looking at him angrily. "What's the matter with you, boy?? Don't try and ignore me this time, either. Now answer me!"  
  
Trunks avoided making eye contact with his father, and kept his head turned to the side. "It's nothing, Dad", he repeated softly.  
  
Vegeta , at hearing this, got even more mad. "Trunks! Look at me right now!", he yelled, staring at the side of Trunks' head, trying to control his temper.  
  
Trunks didn't reply. He just kept his head turned and ignored Vegeta's shouts.  
  
Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the shirt and jerked him around hard to face him. "Do you hear me, boy?! Now you'd better stop ignoring what I say and answer me!!", he shouted at Trunks, getting closer to his face, and shaking him slightly.  
  
As Trunks looked up at Vegeta, tears began to well up in his eyes. "You don't want to know!", he shouted as he hit Vegeta's arm, in order to release his grip on his shirt, and quickly flew away.  
  
Vegeta stared at the bench for a moment with a surprised expression, then turned around and saw Trunks in the distance. "That boy is seriously trying my patience today.", he growled, and leaped into the air, jetting off after Trunks. It didn't take long before he was close behind him. He sped up, gaining on him a little more. "TRUNKS!!!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!", he screamed at his son in fury.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes for a minute, thinking to himself, "Man, I can't belive this! I never meant to make him get so angry! But if I keep flying he might get dangerous. He's already mad enough at me, now. But how can I tell him this??" He opened his eyes again, and sighed. Then, he stopped completely and powered down, as if he had just lost all his energy, yet still remained where he was in the air. "No...I've got to tell him.", he whispered to himself.  
  
Vegeta saw Trunks, and stopped abruptly about five feet behind him.  
  
Trunks slowly turned around to face Vegeta, his head lowered.  
  
With his arms crossed over his chest, Vegeta continued to glare at Trunks. "I've had enough of this, Trunks! Now tell me what this big problem is, and don't you dare fly away from me again!", he demanded with a harsh voice.  
  
Trunks thought for a moment on just how he could say this to his father. "Tousan...there's something you should know. You're not going to want to hear this though.", he said with a distressed hint in his voice, clenching his fists and blinking back tears.  
  
Vegeta suddenly got a slight uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Just tell me already!!", he said impatiently.  
  
He continued, avoiding direct eye contact with his father. "It's about Mom..." 


	10. Nightmares Never End

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
  
  
Written by Jennifer and Mandy  
  
Chapter 10 - Nightmares Never End  
  
Vegeta blinked a couple times. "Bulma? What about her?"  
  
"Dad...Mom can't come back.", he said softly as he looked back up.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise. "Nani?? What are you talking about, Trunks?  
  
"I just realized it. How could I have been so stupid as to have forgotten this before?", he cried, clenching his teeth in anger. "Kaasan is not able to be wished back because....because she died of a natural cause! Shenron only has the power to bring back people who were killed.  
  
Vegeta's mouth fell open in shock. He let his arms slowly unfold and hang by his side. "No. This can't.....this can't be happening.", he whispered to himself. He didn't know what to think or do. Vegeta began losing himself in denial. He suddenly clenched his fists hard. "NO!!! This isn't right!! This can't happen! She has to come back! How could I have forgotten such an important detail?!" He looked down, descending to the ground slowly, not wanting to stay in the air any longer. He had to force himself to stay rational.  
  
Trunks followed Vegeta's lead and descended as well, not knowing what he could say to present any support for the situation.  
  
Vegeta landed on the sidewalk next to the street, looking at the ground with his teeth clenched and an expression that clearly showed that he was very upset.  
  
Trunks landed in front of Vegeta with his eyes transfixed on the ground.  
  
Without looking up, Vegeta spoke. "What are we going to do? There has to be some way!"  
  
"I'm not sure right now...but if there's a way, we'll find it.", Trunks replied.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"Hey! Watch it!!", a voice yelled out from behind Vegeta. The bicycalist tried to dodge out of the way, but couldn't stop himself from crashing right into him.  
  
After getting pushed forward a little, Vegeta stood back upright slowly, ignoring the man.  
  
The guy jumped up off the ground and looked at the back of Vegeta. "Hey man! What's wrong with you?! Are you deaf or something??", he shouted at Vegeta. After seeing that Vegeta clearly wasn't listening to him, he hit him on the back to get his attention. "Hey! What's your problem, man?! Are you hearing me here?? Or are you just too stupid to turn around?!!"  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes in irritation and gritted his teeth. He then turned around to face the guy, staring into his eyes. "If you wish to live, I suggest you leave right now."  
  
The man just looked at Vegeta like he was crazy. "Puh. Oh yeah? Well I don't think so. You totally trashed the front end of my bike, ya know!", he replied, guesturing to his damaged bicycle. "You think you scare me with your little threats?"  
  
Trunks looked back and forth from Vegeta to the other guy with a smirk on his face. "Man, this guy is asking for it.", he said to himself.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "I don't have time to deal with a pathetic weakling like you.", he said before turning back around.  
  
The guy pulled Vegeta by his shoulder to face him again. "Hey man! I'm not done with you!"  
  
"How dare you!", Vegeta growled as he whipped his head back around. He narrowed his eyes further and grabbed the man's arm. "All right then.", he began with a smirk. "I guess I'll just have to kill you if you won't leave." He raised his other hand to the man's face and powered up a regular ki blast.  
  
Trunks looked at his father. "Dad don't. Just let it go. We have other....more important matters to deal with.  
  
Meanwhile, the man was yelling in fear for his life, struggling desperately to get free from Vegeta. "No!! Let me go! I'm sorry man! I didn't mean it, really! Please!!"  
  
Trunks put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and said calmly, "Tousan, come on. Let it go and let's get back to the restaurant.  
  
He allowed the blast dissipate, still staring into the man's terrified eyes. "Pathetic human.", he sneered. He threw him to the ground about ten feet in front of him, and watched him get up and run away, then turned back around to face Trunks with a serious, yet distressed expression. "I know we can figure something out. We just have to think about it."  
  
"Do you think we should tell Bra?", Trunks asked with concern.  
  
Vegeta looked down at the ground and sighed. "No." He shook his head as he looked back up at Trunks. "No. We will wait. There is no need to tell her since it will do nothing but upset her more. She doesn't need that. Besides, it wouldn't help the situation any if she knew. We might as well try and think of our next plan for getting Bulma back by ourselves."  
  
Trunks gritted his teeth, feeling a sense of helplessness and frustration, then relaxed. "You're right."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Well right now," he started as he lifted off the ground and hovered a few inches in the air, "we have to get back to the restaurant. Your sister is still there waiting for us."  
  
Trunks nodded is response and flew into the air, heading for Yoshimi's Restaurant with Vegeta following close behind.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Bra sat in her seat, back at Yoshimi's, with her plates clean in front of her. She glanced out the window and wondered what could be taking her tousan and niisan so long.  
  
The waiter walked by and stopped at the table. "Would you like anything while you wait for your family to return?", he offered kindly.  
  
Bra looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Iie arigatou. I'm fine.", she answered.  
  
He smiled back and replied, "All right then.", and walked away.  
  
  
  
Trunks landed in front of the restaurant, with Vegeta behind him, and walked in the front door.  
  
Bra looked up, smiling as she saw them come in.  
  
Trunks tried to put a smile on his face so Bra wouldn't get suspicious. He went back to the table and sat down, continuing to eat his breakfast, deep in thought.  
  
Vegeta sat back down as well, trying not to show that anything was wrong and proceeded eating his pancakes.  
  
Ten minutes later they were finished with their food and began getting ready to leave.  
  
The waiter walked by their table and gave them their check. "Here's your bill. Did you enjoy your meal?", he asked with a pleasant smile on his face.  
  
Trunks looked up at the waiter and smiled out of politeness. "Hai, everything was great."  
  
"Good! Arigatou for coming. You can pay up front.", he replied and walked away.  
  
Trunks got up and stood by the table as Bra scooted over and got out as well.  
  
Vegeta grabbed the bill as he got out and looked at it. "$98...that's not too bad.", he said to himself.  
  
Bra reached her arms up to Trunks. "Carry meeee!", she pleaded.  
  
Trunks looked down at Bra and couldn't help but smile. He bent down and lifted her up, carrying her in his arms while suppporting her on his right side. He glanced over at her. "You ready for ice cream?", he asked, smiling.  
  
"Hai!!", she answered excitedly.  
  
Vegeta reached for his wallet in his back pocket so he could pay the bill. His eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me.", he muttered.  
  
Trunks glanced over at Vegeta and half smiled. "We're going to head out to the car, Dad.", he said, and walked towards the door with Bra in his arms.  
  
Vegeta looked up at him. "No you're not, Trunks! Get back here." He leaned on the table, cursing under his breath.  
  
Trunks turned around and walked back to the table. "Nani?"  
  
"Stay here.", he said with his arms folded in annoyance. "I have to go back to the house."  
  
He looked at Vegeta curiously. "Why? What happened?"  
  
Vegeta pushed off the table. "I left my wallet back home. Now stay here with your sister while I go get it.", he answered softly, not wanting anyone else to hear what had happened.  
  
Trunks laughed in his mind. "Now why would you go and forget your wallet, Tousan?"  
  
Vegeta turned around to look at Trunks again, very irritated that he had to go and say something like that. "Well perhaps I just planned on having to make another trip back home because I just felt like flying in the rain!", he shouted sarcastically while guesturing to the window where they could see that a harsh rain had started.  
  
Trunks glanced out the window, then looked back at his father. "Well, why don't you just take the car?", he suggested.  
  
He looked at his son skeptically. "Trunks, you saw how horrible traffic was on the way here, and I don't have time to be on the road for thirty minutes when it'll take me less than five to get there flying!"  
  
"Ok. Whatever you think is best. We'll wait here.", he responded, sitting back down in the booth.  
  
"Good.", Vegeta said. He walked outside and immediately had to shield his face from flying debris and rain. As the wind began to blow harder, Vegeta leapt into the air and flew away towards Capsule Corporation. He flew with his arms in front of his face to block the rain. "Where the heck did this blasted storm come from?", he asked, growing more frustrated. He sped up, wanting to get out of the storm as soon as he could. He flew on, letting his thoughts return to the issue of Bulma and how they could get her back. As he got deeper and deeper into thought, trying to present any possible solutions he could come up with at the moment, he subconciously lowered his arms, which allowed them to go back against his sides with clenched fists. Suddenly a piece of flying debris whizzed by, grazing his face and leaving a long cut across his left cheek, snapping him back to reality. "Aaah!!" He touched the cut lightly and looked at the blood on his fingertips. Sighing in irritaion he flew faster, making sure to keep his face protected. Vegeta could soon see Capsule Corporation in the distance. After landing, he ran to the door and turned the knob. "What the--?" He twisted the knob again and realized it was still locked. "Oh. Of course.", he muttered and reached into his pocket to get the keys but found them to be missing. "Huh?" He began searching through his pockets fratically. "Trunks!!!", he shouted. "He never gave the keys back!" Vegeta stared at the door and sighed. "I'm going to regret this later.", he said as he raised his hand and blasted the door down. "Now I get to fix that tomorrow!", he grumbled as he bolted inside and up the stairs, heading for the bedroom. Once he was inside, he immediately saw his wallet lying on the dresser. He ran over and snatched it off the table while wiping the blood off his cheek with the back of his hand. As he walked back down the hallway, shoving his wallet in his back pocket, he casually glanced into Bra's room and noticed her curtains were blowing in the wind and there was broken glass scattered on the floor in front of the window. After seeing this, he stopped and took a couple steps back to her door and went inside. He looked on the floor in shock but there was no glass to be seen. He checked the window and saw it was not open or broken, then looked at the curtains as they hung motionlessly. He stepped back from the window, staring at it and the floor in total confusion. "What the heck? I could have sworn...", he trailed off, shaking his head a little. "Hmm..." He turned around and headed back dowstairs, dismissing the thought. As he came downstairs and looked through the open doorway, he saw that the rain had gotten much worse. He stared out at the storm, closing his eyes for a moment and sighing heavily in annoyance. Without wasting anymore time, he took off, once again shielding his face from the elements in the air. "It only figures that the wind would change to be going against me again.", Vegeta complained. The wind had gotten so strong at one point that Vegeta had a little trouble flying straight. "This is ridiculous!", he yelled, transforming to Super Saiyan, allowing himself to fly much faster and easier. "Now why didn't I do that before?", he questioned in his mind. In a matter of minutes he arrived back at Yoshimi's Restaurant. Before he landed, he powered down so nobody would see him in that form. He then landed and ran inside hurridly.  
  
Bra looked up and saw Vegeta come in. "Tousan!"  
  
Trunks turned to see Vegeta and sighed in relief. "I was beginning to worry. What took you so long?"  
  
"I had a little trouble in the storm on the way.", Vegeta answered as he brushed a little bit of drying blood off his cheek.  
  
Trunks cocked his head a little in question. "Everything ok?", he asked as he held Bra in his lap.  
  
Vegeta looked up at Trunks. "Oh sure. Everything is just fine. Besides the fact that I had to blow our front door off it's hinges!", he exclaimed, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Nani??", Trunks asked in surprise.  
  
"That's right! I had to blast the whole door out just to get inside because you didn't give the keys back to me!"  
  
Trunks widened his eyes. "Uh...I'm uh...sorry.", he studdered as he dug into his pocket, retrieving the keys. "Here.", he said nervously and tossed the keys to Vegeta.  
  
With one quick swipe, he caught the keys in his right hand. When he turned his head as he put them into his pocket, Trunks saw the scratch on his left cheek.  
  
"Uhh....Tousan?" What happened to your face?", he asked, pointing to the scrape.  
  
"Huh? Oh, this. A piece of something hit me in the air on the way back home."  
  
"Oh. Man,", he started, looking out the window, "it must be pretty bad out there."  
  
"Yeah.", Vegeta responded and pulled his wallet out. "Now let's go already." He headed for the front of the restaurant. He left a $5 bill on the table for the waiter. Then he walked up to the front with a $100 bill in his hand. He handed the money and the bill to the cashier. "Keep the change.", he said as he waved his hand at her casually. Vegeta then walked to the foyer and out the door with Trunks, who was still holding Bra, following.  
  
Once outside, they got back in the car and started to go home.  
  
"Hey, Trunks...what was the matter with you earlier?", Bra asked.  
  
Trunks glanced in the mirror to look at Bra. "Oh...uh...it was nothing."  
  
Bra shrugged and looked at Vegeta. "Tousan...what took you so long to get back?"  
  
Vegeta didn't respond. He was trying to see the road through the intensifing storm.  
  
Bra continued, "Tousan? Hey Dad, did you hear me? What took you so long earlier?"  
  
Becoming impatient, Vegeta jerked around in his seat to face Bra. "Bra, would you be quiet! I'm trying to concentrate on the road!"  
  
As Vegeta was turned in his seat, the car suddenly swerved off the road.  
  
"Dad look out!", Trunks yelled.  
  
Vegeta spun back around and slammed on the breaks, causing him to lose control.  
  
Bra let out an ear-piercing scream as the car slammed head-on into a tree. Without her seat belt on, she flew forward and crashed through the windshield, which caused her to hit her head on the tree and fall to the ground uncounsious.  
  
Vegeta had hit his head on the steering wheel, yet was pulled back by his seat belt. There was blood running over his right eyelid from a gash in his forehead. He clenced his teeth and opened his eyes slowly. As he moaned and put his hand on his head, he looked over towards Trunks, who had slammed into the dash and was slumped over with blood running down the side of his face. "Trunks? Trunks!", he shouted as he reached over and shook him. "Trunks wake up, boy!"  
  
Trunks moaned for a moment before slowly opening his eyes. "Tousan? What happened?", he asked as he put his hand on his head, with a painful expression on his face.  
  
"Good, you're ok.", Vegeta sighed in relief and turned to face Bra. "Bra? Are you--" He then noticed that she wasn't there. "Bra?!" Vegeta began looking around frantically as he whispered to himself worridly. "Kami..." When he turned back around, he saw that the windshield was shattered. "Bra!" He quickly unbuckled his seat belt and swung open the door hurridly, then ran to the front of the car.  
  
"Oh no...", Trunks whispered in horror, as he also unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car.  
  
Vegeta saw Bra by the tree and ran over to her, kneeling on the gound by her side. "Bra!", he cried while shaking her gently.  
  
Just then, a guy in a car drove by, seeing the wreck. "Oh my Kami!", he exclaimed as he pulled over, grabbing his cell phone in a hurry. He dialed 911 and put the phone to his ear looking at the wreck. After a short wait, he began talking, "Hai! I'm calling from Highway 88...there's been a car wreck! From what I can see there's three people involved." He listened to the receptionist for a few moments before continuing. "Iie. It's a one car wreck. ........Hai. The car seems to have run off the road and hit a tree head-on. ...........I can see two guys on the ground and a little girl lying between them. She isn't moving! ........Uh....", He looked around for some familiar landmark. "We're about nine miles south of Yoshimi's Restaurant. ...........Ok. Please hurry! Arigatou." The guy turned his cell phone off and put it back in his pocket.  
  
All of a sudden, sirens were heard. Vegeta looked up and saw the flashing red lights of an ambulence coming down the road in the distance. He ignored it, redirecting his attention to Bra, as Trunks knelt down beside her as well. Noticing the several cuts on her, Vegeta wiped some of the blood off her face.  
  
Then an ambulence pulled up and stopped on the road next to them. Several men got out and ran over to the scene.  
  
"Here! Let us take you to the hospital.", one ambulence team member directed.  
  
Vegeta looked up at him, blinking to prevent blood from running into his eye. "No. We are just fine. Leave us.", he informed and looked back at Bra.  
  
"But sir! You need medical attention! Especially the girl! It's the best thing!", he explained as he reached down to lift Bra onto a stretcher.  
  
Vegeta grabbed the man's wrist before he could touch Bra and looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't touch her! I told you to leave!! We don't need your help!!", he yelled as he tightened his grip.  
  
The man gasped in sudden pain. "Aah! Let go! We need to get her to a doctor as soon as possible!"  
  
"Listen!! If you don't---", Vegeta began as he tightened his grip further on the man's arm, but was interrupted by Trunks.  
  
"Tousan please! You have to calm down! We got to get Bra home and get her a senzu bean.", Trunks reasoned as he grabbed Vegeta's wrist, causing him to lose his grip. "And sir, please, just leave.", Trunks started, looking at the ambulence team member, "Trust me on this, you don't want to be too persistent with my father! Just go. We'll be fine."  
  
As Trunks talked to the ambulence attendant, Vegeta picked Bra up and held her protectively in his arms, looking at the two as he waited for Trunks.  
  
After he finished explaining the situation, Trunks turned and looked at Vegeta. They both nodded simultaneously at each other and took off into the air, heading home. As they flew away, they left the aircar and a stunned ambulence crew behind. 


	11. Hope Arises

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
  
  
Written by Mandy and Jennifer  
  
Author's Note: Heads up people. We know that there's a mistake according to what you can and cannot do with the Dragonballs in the show. But we have altered the rules for the Dragonballs a little in this part of the story due to a slight error on our part. ^.^;; . Until later, ja matta ne minna! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11 - Hope Arises  
  
"Hurry up, Trunks!", Vegeta shouted as he ran down the corridors of the medical wing back at Capsule Corp. "We need to get her into a rejuvination tank right now!" He ran into a room with two tanks and a hospital-like bed.  
  
Trunks followed his father into the room and immediately began preparing one of the tanks. "Ok. Just one more....second.", Trunks said while focusing down on the vast array of keys. He knew exactly what he needed to do, from watching Bulma many times before.  
  
Vegeta began to get impatient. He looked down at his young daughter and cursed to himself in his mind, not believing how reckless he had been. He knew she would be healed within an hour or two, yet he still felt an immense guilt knowing that his carelessness had brought this pain upon Bra. He noticed that the blood from her cuts were beginning to stain his shirt, but he didn't care. He looked up at Trunks again. "Come on, Trunks! Is it ready yet?"  
  
After finishing typing a series of numbers, Trunks looked back up. "Hai, it's ready now.", he answered as the tank automatically opened.  
  
Vegeta carefully set Bra inside and hooked up the oxygen mask. He then pulled down two wires with a round pad attached on the end of each and placed them on her temples. After getting everything set up, he closed the tank. "There. She's in.", he verified, then looked at Trunks. "Go ahead."  
  
Trunks looked back down at the control panel and pressed one more button which filled the tank up with water and began the healing process. "Ok....that should do it. It should be about thirty minutes before she's completely recovered." He looked up at Vegeta, then at Bra.  
  
Vegeta watched the tank fill up with water. "All right. She should be fine once she comes out of there." He looked over at Trunks. "What about you? Do you need to be put in one too?"  
  
Trunks' eyes twitched slightly in surprise from the question. "Oh...uh...no, I don't think so. I'll be fine.", he said slowly, as he held his hand up to his head and started walking out of the room. Once he got to the doorway, he turned back around and looked at his father. "What about you?"  
  
After giving a final glance at Bra, Vegeta walked towards the door, looking at Trunks. "I'm just fine. All I did was hit the steering wheel.", he replied as he walked past Trunks and out the door, heading towards the living room.  
  
Trunks watched Vegeta leave. "Ok." He shrugged and followed him.  
  
Vegeta got to the staircase and went down into the living room. He walked over to the kitchen and went in, shivering slightly from the cold air coming through the windows. He walked around swiftly and closed all the windows, preventing the rain from coming inside. As he walked back out into the living room he saw Trunks sitting on the couch with a tired expression. He turned away and walked back upstairs towards his room, rubbing the back of his neck a little. After a few minutes he came back down, standing at the foot of the stairs, and looked at Trunks. "Here.", he said, and tossed the boy a senzu bean. "I know you could use it." He held up another bean to his mouth as he spoke, then ate it.  
  
Trunks caught the bean and glanced at it, then ate it quickly. "Arigatou.", he responded, looking up at him.  
  
Vegeta leaned on the banister, staring at the floor in thought for a moment, then looked back up at Trunks again. "Now go upstairs and get a shower. Meet me back down here in twenty minutes.", he ordered, then turned and went back upsairs.  
  
"Hai, ok.", Trunks complied and went upstairs towards his room.  
  
Once Vegeta entered his room, he walked over to his bed and sat down in irritation. "Kami...what else could possibly go wrong?", he growled. He got up and walked over to the dresser to get some clean clothes, then turned to go into the bathroom. As he walked across the room, he stopped and looked at a small picture of Bulma, which was sitting on the dresser near the bathroom. After he stared at the photograph for a moment, he whispered, "Bulma...", then shut his eyes and turned back around, heading into the bathroom.  
  
A short while later, Trunks got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, then opened the door into his room to change into some clean clothes. When he came out of his room a few minutes later, he headed downstairs.  
  
After Vegeta had finished his shower, he got out, dried himself off and changed into a pair of training pants and a white sleeveless shirt, then proceeded downstairs, where Trunks was already waiting.  
  
When Trunks saw him come down, he asked, "So...what did you want?"  
  
Vegeta glanced up at Trunks while he walked to a chair to sit down. "We have a problem to work out. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Have you thought of anything?"  
  
Trunks leaned forward in his chair, looking down at the floor. "Iie...not yet.", he said quietly.  
  
"This is absolutely absurd! How could we have forgotten this?", Vegeta growled as he got up and walked over to the wall, leaning against it and crossing his arms. "There is a way. Some way...I just don't know yet.", he thought as he leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling, then sighed and turned his head to the side with a sense of helplessness.  
  
Trunks continued to stare at the floor while running his hands through his hair. He gritted his teeth in desperation, as his eyes twitched in thought. All of a sudden, he came up with a vague idea. As he looked up at his father, opening his mouth to speak, he noticed the distressed look on his face. Trunks looked back down at the floor and thought to himself. "No...I'm not going to tell him yet because I'm not exactly sure if this will work, and I don't want to get his hopes up. It's a long shot, but I've got to try." He lifted his head to see Vegeta again. "Tousan, perhapes you should get some rest. Don't worry about this matter too much now. I'll think of something."  
  
Vegeta looked back at Trunks. "Well, first I'm going to go check on Bra, then I'm going to do some gravity training." He glanced over at the open doorway and closed his eyes in irritation. "Oh yeah. I'll worry about that tomorrow.", he mumbled as he pushed off the wall, guesturing to the doorway, then headed upstairs.  
  
After looking over at the doorway, Trunks couldn't help but laugh slightly. "He was right. He really did blow the door of it's hinges.", he thought to himself as he got up and headed upstairs to his room.  
  
As he walked down the long corridor of the medical wing, Vegeta reflcted on all the events that had happened recently. As he neared the door to the room Bra was in, he remembered what he had seen as he walked past her bedroom earlier that day. The thought startled him and he stopped walking. "Why did I see that? Could it mean something? Or were my eyes just playing tricks on me? I don't understand it. It seemed so real.",Vegeta said in confusion. He shook his head and went inside the room, walking over to Bra's tank. He glanced at the timer on the control panel. "Hmm. About ten more minutes." He grabbed a chair, dragging it closer to the tank and sat down to wait out the remaining time.  
  
Trunks walked over to his bay window and stared up at the sky. He let his thoughts go back to his idea and tried to figure out what his chances were of pulling it off.  
  
Vegeta leaned his head over and propped on his fist, slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep. Ten minutes later he was awakened by the beeping of the machine, signaling that the healing process was finished. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the control panel. He stood up and stepped over to the machine. "Now...", he trailed off as he began pressing a series of buttons. After a moment, the water drained out of the tank. He walked over and opened it, removing the oxygen mask and unhooking the round pads from her temples.  
  
Bra opened her eyes and looked at Vegeta. "Tousan? What happened?", she asked, looking around.  
  
He took her out and sat her on a table, drying her off with a towel. "We had a car accident. Clearly, you didn't have your seat belt on and you.......you flew through the windshield. Trunks and I were all right. We brought you back and put you in there," He pointed to the tank. "and now you're all better.", he explained. He looked at her with a half smile.  
  
"Whoa. All that happened? Wow...", she trailed off and looked down at her lap, then back up at him. "Gomen nasai. I won't do that again, Tousan."  
  
"Well good." He lifted Bra off the table and held her in his arms. "Now I'm going to take you to your room....", he started as he headed for the door, "and let you take a nap. Then I'm going to do a little training." He carried her out of the room.  
  
Bra leaned over on his chest. "O...k...", she replied slowly as her eyelids started to droop.  
  
Vegeta sat her on her bed, after he walked into her room, then grabbed her nightgown, proceeding to change her into it. As he pulled back the covers on her bed and tucked her in, he looked down at her. "There. Now you get some sleep." A few moments later, after she had fallen asleep, he turned around and walked out, turning the lights off and shutting the door quitely behind him.  
  
Later that night, Trunks quietly slipped out of his room and slowly shut his door behind him. He turned to go downstairs and walked out of the house. As he attempted to keep his ki down so Vegeta would not sense him leaving, he decided to walk until he got a safe distance away from Capsule Corporation before taking to the air, heading for the Lookout. When he arrived several minutes later, he landed and ran up to the large buliding. "Dende, are you here? I need to talk to you!"  
  
Dende came out of the building when he heard Trunks' voice. "Hello, Trunks. What brings you here so late?"  
  
"Oh Dende, gomen for the inconvience, but I need to talk to you about something very important.", he apologized as he walked over closer. "I've got an idea about how to bring Kaasan back, but I need you to tell me about...the other dragon."  
  
"Other dragon? Oh, you mean Porunga on Namek? What do you need to know about him?", Dende questioned.  
  
Trunks continued, "Hai...is he able to grant life back to a person if they died of natural causes?"  
  
Dende thought for a moment. "Hmm...", he laughed slightly, "It's been so long since I've even seen Porunga. It's hard to remember. But...hai! Yes, I remeber that. Porunga can bring anybody back to life, even if their death was natural."  
  
"Really?! That's great!", Trunks exclaimed with a big smile on his face. "Ok, that was the major part that I wasn't sure about. If that's true, then there is a way we can bring Kaasan back. We'll have to travel to Namek using the Earth's dragonballs, then ask Porunga to bring Kaasan back." He clenched his fist and held them up in happiness. "This is too good to be true! I had only heard about Porunga, but never knew for a fact that he was real. That's why I needed to come up here and ask you, since I knew that you would know for sure."  
  
Dende smiled, "That's great, Trunks! I had been really worried for you and your family becuase I had known that Shenron wouldn't be able to grant your wish."  
  
Trunks looked down a little then back up at Dende. "Arigatou Dende. Ja matta ne." He waved to his friend and flew off into the night sky. 


	12. The Best Ideas Are The Most Complex

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
  
  
Written by Jennifer and Mandy  
  
Author's Note: I just wanted to take a minute to thank everyone for your wonderful reviews! ^^ Mandy and I are very pleased that the story has gone over so well. I'm very sorry that this chapter has taken so long to come out, but we've been very busy lately. Yet, we stayed up very late last night to get this chapter out to everyone today. There is still plenty more to come, so keep checking back for updates. Arigoutou again everyone! Ja ne!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12 – The Best Ideas Are The Most Complex  
  
Trunks woke up early the next morning. He turned over, then opened his eyes wide and immediately threw the covers off of him and ran downstairs. "Tousan!", he called. He found Vegeta putting in a new door to replace the one he had destroyed the previous day. "Tousan! You won't believe this!", he exclaimed as he ran over to him.  
  
Vegeta was down on his knees next to the open door. He looked up at Trunks before finishing the bottom hinge. "What do you want? Kami, can't I get anything done around here without one of you brats bothering me?", he grumbled, glancing back down at the door.  
  
Trunks took a step closer to Vegeta. "But Otousan! You're really going to want to hear this. I've found a way to get Kaasan back!"  
  
He dropped his screwdriver in shock and looked back up at Trunks, leaping to his feet. "What did you say?! Are you sure about this, Trunks?", he asked, grabbing Trunks by the shoulders.  
  
Trunks clenched his fists in excitement. "Hai! I'm positive! I went to ask Dende about it last night just to make sure, too."  
  
Vegeta tightened his grip on Trunks' shoulders a little. "You went to the Lookout last night? Why didn't you tell me about it?", he questioned in irritation.  
  
Trunks lowered his head slightly, looking down at the floor. "Well...I wasn't sure if it would work. I didn't know if there really was another dragon like Shenron. I just wanted to make sure, before I told you about it, so I wouldn't get your hopes up...just in case it didn't work." He looked back up at his father.  
  
Vegeta let go of his son and dropped his hands back to his sides. "Well, in that case, it was probably best that you didn't say anything, unless you were sure about it. "So, tell me how we're going to get her back.", he said, with a hint of impatience in his voice.  
  
"Ok. The first thing we have to do is gather the Dragonballs and use the wish to take us up to Namek. Then once we get there, we collect Namek's Dragonballs to summon Porunga. We'll use the first wish to bring Kaasan back to life. Then we'll wish her to the Lookout and use the last wish to take us back to the Lookout as well. I know it'll work! Dende told me last night that Porunga could grant life back to anyone!", Trunks explained excitedly.  
  
"Namek again?", he asked hesitantly and sighed a little. "I told myself I'd never go back to that wretched planet again. Well, if going back there is what it's going to take, then so be it. There's only seven more months until the Dragonballs can be used again, am I right?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "A little less than seven months, yeah."  
  
"All right." Vegeta glanced back down at the last hinge on the door, which he had been putting in, then looked back up at Trunks. "I must say, boy...I'm proud of you.", he said, smiling slightly.  
  
Trunks was a little surprised at how easily he had just said that to him. "Arigoutou...Otousan.", he replied with a small grin.  
  
Vegeta didn't respond to him. He just leaned over on the doorframe and folded his arms, turning his head to look up at the cloudless sky.  
  
Trunks thought for a moment, then looked back up. "What about Goku?"  
  
Vegeta turned his head back around in question. "Kakarott? What about him?"  
  
"Well, don't you think we should ask him to come with us?"  
  
"Oh. Well you're right, I suppose. He could probably be of some use to us on the journey."  
  
"Alright then. I'm going to go over there and tell him the news.", Trunks said, and stepped around Vegeta through the doorway.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Fine." He knelt back down and finished screwing in the last hinge to the new door. He stood back up, grasping the side of the door and moved it from side to side. Vegeta smiled in satisfaction and picked up his toolbox. As he stepped back inside he closed the door softly and headed to the science wing to return the tools.  
  
Trunks was on his way to Goku's house with a big smile on his face. "Man! I can't believe that there's actually hope for Kaasan again! We'll have her back in no time!", he said to himself in his mind. Trunks arrived at Goku's house a little while later and landed in the yard. He ran up to the house and knocked on the door a few times before putting his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels anxiously.  
  
"I'LL GET IT!", Goten yelled through the house as he ran to the door. He opened it and grinned immediately. "Trunks! Hey! What's up, bro?"  
  
Trunks returned the grin and took his hands out of his pockets. "Hi Goten! Long time no see, huh? Hey, I need to talk to your dad. Is he around?", he asked as he stepped inside with Goten.  
  
"Yeah. He's in the kitchen talking to Kaasan about how our day of fishing went. You should have seen the size of the one Tousan caught!", Goten answered, as he headed towards the kitchen, motioning for Trunks to follow.  
  
"Ok.", Trunks started, following his friend. "Well, I don't want to interrupt anything, so whenever he gets done is fine."  
  
Goten glanced back at him and shrugged a shoulder. "Nah. Don't worry, bro. There's no problem." He pushed open the door to the kitchen and stepped in.  
  
Trunks nodded in response and moved over beside Goten.  
  
Goten looked over at Goku. "Hey Dad?"  
  
Goku, who was leaning against the wall with his hands folded behind his head, look up at his son. "Hmm?" He then looked over at Trunks. "Hey Trunks!", he greeted with a smile.  
  
"Hi Goku. How's it going?", Trunks replied.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. Look at the big fish I caught earlier!", he said, pointing to the enormous fish lying on the table and grinning proudly. "He sure put up a good fight too!"  
  
Trunks laughed and looked over to the table where Chi-Chi was seated. She had her head leaning on her hand and her arm propped on the back of the chair with a slightly bored expression on her face from listening to Goku tell about how he caught the fish that she would have to cook for dinner later, making a total of eight nights in a row they had had fish to eat.  
  
"So how have you been, Trunks?", Goku asked kindly.  
  
Trunks replied, smiling, "I'm great! I haven't felt this good in a long time, actually."  
  
"Yeah Dad.", Goten spoke up. "Trunks said he needs to talk to you about something."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled at Trunks. "It's good to hear you're doing well, Trunks. I'm glad to see things are going better for you."  
  
"Arigoutou.", Trunks said to Chi-Chi, then looked back at Goku.  
  
Goku pushed himself off the wall and dropped his hands back down to his sides. "What is it about? Good news, I presume?"  
  
"You could say that. Could we step outside for a moment, please?", Trunks said, gesturing to the door.  
  
"Sure.", he replied, and walked outside with Trunks following behind him and shutting the door.  
  
Goku turned around to face him again. "Well don't keep me in suspense here, Trunks. What's up?", he asked eagerly, while laughing slightly.  
  
"Well I have a question for you first.", Trunks started. "Would you be willing to make another trip to the planet Namek?"  
  
Goku looked a little confused. "Namek? Why would I need to go to Namek?"  
  
"Just answer me first. Would you do it?", Trunks pressed on hopefully.  
  
"Well, sure. If I had to.", he answered.  
  
Trunks smiled. "Great. Because I have a plan to get Mom back."  
  
Goku's eyes widened in surprise and happiness. "Really?? You're kidding! How?!"  
  
Trunks took a short breath and began explaining his idea again. "Ok. First, we have to gather the Dragonballs to summon Shenron. We can use my mom's radar for that. We'll use the wish to take us to Namek. Once we're there, we'll use the radar again to collect all of Namek's Dragonballs and summon Porunga. I went to the Lookout last night and asked Dende a couple of questions about that dragon and found out that he is able to bring anyone back to life, no matter how they died. That means that he can bring Kaasan back, even though she died of a natural cause!"  
  
"That's great! Oh wow! This is wonderful, Trunks! How much longer is it until the Dragonballs can be used again?"  
  
Trunks glanced up at the sky in thought for a second, "Umm....", then looked back down at Goku. "About seven more months, I think.", he answered, cocking his eyebrow in thought.  
  
Goku nodded slightly in agreement. "Oh yeah, that's right. And you're sure this will work?"  
  
Trunks looked confident in his plan. "Yeah, it should. Dende sounded pretty sure about what he told me last night. Dad and I thought you would be able to help us."  
  
"Yeah! Of course I'll help, Trunks! Have you told anybody else yet?", Goku asked, with a wide grin still on his face from his excitement.  
  
Trunks shook his head slightly. "Iie. Not yet. The only ones that know about it so far are you, Tousan, Dende, and me. We'll probably leave Bra with Videl and Pan, since it would be too dangerous for her to make the trip. Gohan will most likely want to come with us as well."  
  
Goku nodded in agreement. "Hai, that's a good idea. I...don't know how to tell Chi-Chi about it though. I mean, with Goten going and all. You know how overprotective she can be when it comes to things like this.", he commented, laughing a little.  
  
"Heh heh.", Trunks chuckled, putting his hand on the back of his head. "That could be a problem. But if we explain the situation, I'm sure she'd let him come with us. This is very important.", he added, getting a serious look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Goku grinned again, suddenly, clenching his fists from the thrill of it all. "This is all just so wonderful! I can't believe we're really going to get her back!", he cheered, laughing in happiness.  
  
Trunks' expression softened again and brightened with excitement. "Hai I know! This seems almost too good to be true! Ok Goku, I'm going to head back home for now. You start spreading the news to the rest of the guys.", he replied with a smile. He then turned around in the direction of his home, while still looking at Goku.  
  
"Sure thing, Trunks. I'll see ya later!"  
  
Trunks waved to Goku before lifting off the ground and shooting off, back to Capsule Corp.  
  
Goku waved back up to Trunks as he flew away. "Yes!", he whispered to himself with a grin. He turned around to go back inside. "Chi-Chi!! Goten!!", he yelled as he ran in the front door. He burst into the kitchen with the wide-eyed excitement of a child. "Chi-Chi! Guys, I have wonderful news!!"  
  
Goten, who had come in and sat down at the table, jumped up as his father ran in. "What is it Dad??", he asked in confusion.  
  
Chi-Chi was also slightly alarmed at the burst at energy from Goku and spun around from where she was standing at the stove, getting things ready to fix lunch. "Goku! What's gotten into you? You know better than to run wild through the house like that! So, what did Trunks have to say that was so great?", she scolded, but not harshly, crossing her arms while holding a wooden spoon in her hand.  
  
Goku smiled sheepishly and laughed out a weak apology to Chi-Chi. "I'm sorry, dear..." he trailed off, but then perked up again. "But Trunks had the greatest idea!! He's found a way to bring Bulma back!!"  
  
       Goten's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious? How? I thought we had come up with everything possible!"  
  
       Chi-Chi dropped her spoon and held her folded hands up to her face. "This is a miracle! Oh, and after all this time! Goku, what did he think of??"  
  
       Goku looked at his son, replying to his comments. "I know! Same here! I thought that we'd come up with everything." He then looked back at both at them. "Trunks had this idea, and even went to the Lookout to ask Dende if it would work. The plan is to use Bulma's Dragon Radar to find the Dragonballs and summon Shenron. We'll use our wish to go to Namek. Then when we get there, we'll do the same thing and summon Porunga. Since the dragon on Namek grants three wishes , we'll use the first one to bring Bulma back to life. The second one will wish her to the Lookout. Then we'll use the final wish to take us home too!"  
  
       Chi-Chi stood in front of Goku with her arms folded again, and stared at Goku, but not angrily. "I see. So it's back to Namek, huh? Hmm, and you were planning on taking Goten along with you, I assume?"  
  
       Goku smiles innocently. "Of course, Chi-Chi! We'll need his help!  
  
       Goten on the other hand, was staring at his father with a big smile on his face. "Namek....wow!! That's Piccolo's home planet, right? Oh this is awesome!"  
  
       Chi-Chi glanced at her son. "Goten, mind your manners. It's rude to interrupt." She then looked back to Goku.  
  
       "Aww come on Kaasan!", Goten whined. "I've never been to Namek before! Wow, I can't wait!! This is going to be so cool!", he said, grinning widely.  
  
       Quickly turning back around to Goten, Chi-Chi asked firmly, "Goten...now who said you were going? I certainly don't remember giving you my permission. I'm sure that your father and the rest of those muscle brain lugs can handle things on their own."  
  
       The smile quickly faded from Goten's face. "But mom!!! I wanna go with Tousan to bring Bulma back! You gotta let me go!"  
  
       "Goten, don't argue with me. I'm your mother and mother's always know best. Now I'm really happy that Bulma will get wished back, but I still don't see any reason for my youngest son to go and risk his life traveling to another planet." She turned her head away and crossed her arms.  
  
       Goten stood and gaped at his mother, then turned to his father. "Daaaaaaaaaaaad??", he complained in a tone that said 'Help me out here, pleeaase.'  
  
       Goku looked from Goten to Chi-Chi and put a hand on her shoulder.  "Chi-Chi, honey. You know how important this is. And Goten's never been to Planet Namek before! It'll be an adventure for him!"  
  
       Chi-Chi spun around and glared at Goku. "Listen Goku. Trunks' plan is brilliant! It really is, and I'm quite thrilled for him and his family. But Goten stays here! I'm not letting the same thing that happened to Gohan happen to him!" she barked, pointing at Goten. "Gohan was almost killed on that planet and I'm not going risk Goten's life as well!"  
  
       Goku glanced at Goten and noted the look of slight confusion on his face, since he didn't know all the details of what happened when they had gone to Namek before, then turned his head back, meeting Chi-Chi's angry stare. "Aw come on honey! When Gohan went he was 5, and nothing happend to him! He came home just fine. Goten, here, is 16 years old and besides, we're not going up there to fight anyone. We won't even be there a whole day since we'll have Bulma's Radar. Honest Chi-Chi, there's nothing to worry about.", Goku assured her, having a good feeling that he'd won this time.  
  
       Goten looked at his mom hopefully.  
  
       Chi-Chi sighed in defeat. "It's never any use. Why do I even bother? Ok Goten. I'll let you go, but you are not to fight and you will stay out of trouble. Do you understand me?", she told him with a stern voice, now looking at him.  
  
       Goten smiled big. "Sure Kaasan! Thanks a lot!!" He wrapped her in a big hug.  
  
       "Ok Goten. But if I find out you got into trouble up there, you'll have to answer to me when you get back.", she warned.  
  
       Goten stepped back and looked at her. "Heh, all right mom. Don't worry about that."  
  
       Goku cleared his throat a little and said, "Well, I'm going to go tell the rest of the guys the news, ok?"  
  
       Chi-Chi looked at Goku and nodded. "Good idea. I'm sure they'll be so excited to hear the good news." She walked over to him and hugged him tight out of joy.  
  
       Goku smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
  
       Chi-Chi closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment of just being in her husband's arms, then opened them again and pulled back. "Ok, Goku. You better get going so you can be home in time for dinner."  
  
       "Yeah, all right.", he said, stepping back. "I'll be back soon!" He put his two forefingers on his forehead and disappeared a few seconds later. 


	13. Spread The Word!

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
  
  
Written by Mandy and Jennifer  
  
Author's Note: Gomen nasai everyone!! We've been trying to get this out as fast as possible, but it's difficult to get our schedules to match where we can actually sit down and work on it. *sighs tiredly* Anyway…hope you enjoy this next chapter and hopefully the next one will be out sooner. Ja matta ne minna!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13 – Spread The Word!  
  
Goku appeared in the familiar living room of Kame House.  He turned around and saw Master Roshi asleep on the couch with several of his magazines strewn around him. He laughed quietly and then looked around for Krillin. "Hey Krillin? You up there?", Goku called towards the stairs.  
  
After hearing the calling voice, Krillin came downstairs to see who it was. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Goku and promptly smiled.  "Hey there, Goku!  What brings you way out here?"  
  
Goku grinned when Krillin got downstairs and walked up to him.  "Krillin!  I've got some wonderful news to tell you!"  
  
"Oh really? Don't tell me Goten's getting married or something." Krillin joked, laughing to himself with a sly expression on his face.  
  
Goku laughed. "Iie. Iie. It's nothing like that. It's about Bulma!"  
  
"Bulma? What about her?", Krillin asked, a look of concern and confusion crossing his face.  
  
Goku continued, "Trunks has come up with this great idea! We're going to bring Bulma back!"  
  
Really?! No way! I can't believe it! And after all this time, too! I bet Vegeta and Trunks sure are happy about this, and Bra too."  
  
Goku nodded. "Hai. Trunks came over a few minutes ago and told me all about it."  
  
Krillin grinned in excitement. "Man, this is so awesome!" he exclaimed, holding his fists up in delight.  
  
"I'm a little surprised that none of us thought of this earlier. It's a brilliant idea!" Goku acknowledged.  
  
Krillin straightened up again, while cocking his eyebrows. "But Goku...how exactly are we going to bring her back? The Dragonballs aren't able to---"  
  
"I know. I know." Goku interrupted and extended his right arm out to stop Krillin's questions. He had a look of seriousness on his face as he looked back up at his friend and began to explain. "Earth's Dragonballs can't. But nobody ever said that about Namek's Dragonballs!" he said, while a grin crept across his face once again.  
  
Krillin blinked. "You're right! I never even thought of that! So, I guess this means we're going to Namek again, right? Wow, this is great! Leave it to Trunks to come up with an idea like that." he said with a slight chuckle.  
  
  
  
Trunks landed in the front yard of Capsule Corporation and walked inside. "Tousan! I'm back!" he yelled through the house.  
  
After getting no response and not sensing his father's ki anywhere close, he shrugged and mumbled to himself, "Maybe he's off training or something." He proceeded through the house to see if Vegeta was anywhere around. He approached the gravity room, seeing the door was closed, telling him that his dad was in there. He peered in through a window and saw Vegeta from a side view, training with his usual determined expression. But when he looked closer, he noticed a stream of tears running down his face. "Huh?" he whispered to himself. "I--I can't believe what I'm seeing. Kaasan, being gone this long, must be harder on him than I thought." He quickly and quietly backed away to leave, before Vegeta saw him, and headed for the kitchen to get something to eat and to leave Vegeta to his thoughts.  
  
Vegeta stopped, breathing a little heavy. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and breathed out in a sigh. "It's been too long, Bulma.", he said out loud. "I miss hearing your voice. I miss seeing you lying beside me at night." He curled up his fists, but didn't clench them tight and laughed faintly. "Heh, I even miss the way you used to argue with me." A tear slid down his face. He ran a hand over his face to brush it away as quickly as it fell. Getting a determined look on his face, he tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "Don't worry Bulma, things will change. You won't be so alone anymore." His face softened a little. "I'm sorry Bulma. I really am." He then turned and walked over to the door, shutting off the gravity and leaving the room to get a shower.  
  
Trunks made his way into the kitchen. "Man, I can't wait 'til things go back to normal around here.", he said to himself while pulling some sandwich meat, bread, and some other condiments out of the fridge. "I can just see the day when Kaasan comes back. I can't wait to see Tousan's reaction." He grinned and looked up. "I wish you knew just how much you're missed Mom."  
  
Meanwhile at Kame House, Goku and Krillin had stepped outside so as to not disturb Master Roshi, who was still asleep on the couch.  
  
Goku continued explaining. "Hai. We're planning to take Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, you, and me to Namek. That way we can find the Dragonballs faster." He grinned at the sound of the idea.  
  
"Well, that sounds like a plan. When will the wishing be?" Krillin questioned.  
  
"Roughly in about seven months. That's how much longer there is until we can use the Dragonballs again." Goku answered, folding his arms casually, while shifting his weight.  
  
Krillin held his chin in his hand and raised an eyebrow, looking up towards the sky as if in thought. "Hmm…yeah that sounds about right."  
  
Goku unfolded his arms and straightened up a little. "Yeah. Well Krillin, why don't you go ahead and tell the news to Juuhachigou and Master Roshi and I'll go inform the others, ne?"  
  
Krillin dropped his arms by his sides again. "Yeah, ok. I'll see ya later, bro." He smiled and shook Goku's hand.  
  
Goku returned the gesture and smiled. "See ya Krillin!" He stepped back from his friend and placed two forefingers on his forehead, disappearing momentarily afterwards.  
  
Reappearing seconds later in a colder climate, Goku began looking around. "Piccolo?" he called out, his voice echoing off the mountainsides.  
  
His attention was caught by a huge blast exploding not far in the distance.  
  
Goku turned his head sharply to face the blast. "Well that must be him", he said to himself with a slight laugh. He then flew to where the blast was and recognized the tall green warrior facing a mountain with a rather large hole blown in it. "Hey, Piccolo!"  
  
Without turning to face him, Piccolo answered, "Hello Goku. I knew that was you I sensed." in his usual grim-sounding voice.  
  
Goku smiled a little. "Well anyway, I've got some amazing news to tell you! I---"  
  
Cutting the Saiyan off in mid-sentence, Piccolo stated, "There's no need for you to explain, Goku. I already know of Trunks' plan."  
  
Goku leaned back a little in surprise. "Wha--? But how??"  
  
"Well when you're disturbed in the middle of the night, and are too distracted to meditate any longer, you can hardly help overhearing." Piccolo said with a hint of agitation in his voice while slightly turning his head to see Goku.  
  
"Oh, well that explains it." he replied chuckling slightly. "So, uh, Piccolo. What do you think?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"All I can say is..." he began. "Vegeta has been fighting with his feelings ever since she died." He turned his head back around. "He tries to hide it, but I can see it in his eyes. Bringing Bulma back will make things between them a lot better."  
  
Goku nodded in agreement. "Hai. Gotta agree with you there."  
  
"I'll go with you on this quest. You never know what could happen when you venture across the galaxy to other planets."  
  
"Alright." Goku said while nodding shortly. "I'll see you in seven months then." He backed away a little while once again placing his fingers on his forehead and vanishing into thin air.  
  
Piccolo smirked and said out loud, although he had already gone. "Yeah, see you then, Goku." He then resumed his training. 


	14. Nightmare At Day

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
  
  
Written by Mandy and Jennifer  
  
Author's Note:   Konnichiwa minna-san!!  Mandy-chan here! ^^  You guys should be proud of us.  We got this chapter done in record time!  The real reason for the A/N is to thank all of you!  We really appreciate all of the reviews you guys have posted!  Thank you for being so supportive! ^^  *Jen- chan waves from background*  Haha, hai.  Jen-chan and I are working on our next chapter in a few minutes so we're happy about that right now. ^^  Well, I'll wrap this up here. Hope you enjoy Chapter 14!  Please R&R! Ja matta ne, minna-san!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 14 - Nightmare At Day  
  
Gohan sat at the dining room table, trying to read the paper.  He mumbled to himself quietly as he gripped the sides of the paper tightly in annoyance.  
  
Videl walked into the kitchen and went over to the sink to put some dishes in the dishwasher.  
  
Suddenly Pan ran through the kitchen and into the dining room.  "You'll never catch me Bra Brief!!", she shouted as she ran around the table in the dining room.  
  
Bra burst through the door chasing after Pan.  "Will too!!  You just watch!"  
  
Videl turned around a bit frustrated.  "Pan!  Bra!  Please, calm down!!", she shouted.  
  
Pan ignored her kaasan and continued to run around the table from Bra.  
  
Bra, seeing Pan wasn't stopping, also continued chasing her, giggling.  
  
Gohan clenched his teeth and slammed the paper down on the table loudly, jumping up.  "That's ENOUGH!!"  
  
Pan skidded to a halt while whipping her head around to see her angered tousan.  
  
Bra turned her head to look at Gohan, then ran smack into the back of Pan.  She stumbled back, but managed to keep her balance.  She stared at Gohan in surprise.  
  
"What is it, Otousan?", Pan asked innocently.  
  
Gohan stood next to the table red in the face, looking down at the two girls.  He breathed out a short sigh to calm himself.  "Pan, Bra... why don't you two take your game outside so Videl and I can get a little peace and quiet??"  
  
Pan and Bra looked at each other and nodded simultaneously, then looked back at Gohan.  
  
"Sure Otousan!", Pan answered.  "Come on Bra!", she called as she ran to the front door, waving for her friend to follow.  
  
"Hai!",she replied and ran after Pan.  
  
As they ran out the front door, the two girls called back to Gohan, "Gomen nasai!!"  
  
Once outside, Bra looked at Pan with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
Pan blinked in realization.  "Ahh!!", she yelled and started running away again.  "No fair!  I thought this game was over!"  
  
Bra took off after Pan once again.  "No way!  I'm gonna get you, Pan Son!!", she threatened before lunging for her.  
  
Pan shrieked and jumped away from Bra, then continued running faster, laughing.  
  
Bra missed completely and hit the ground rolling.  She sprung to her feet from the roll and ran faster.  
  
Pan looked over her shoulder at Bra, laughing.  "Haha!!  Missed me!"  As she turned her head back around she slammed into something hard, falling backward to the ground a bit stunned.  
  
Goku looked down at Pan in surprise, lowering his fingers from his forehead.  "Oh, gomen Pan.", he smiled his childlike grin, bending to help her up.  "You ok?", he asked as he lifted her to her feet.  
  
Pan stared at Goku, still in slight shock from the impact.  She shook her head a little, while looking up, and blinked, then smiled big.  "Grandpa Goku!!", she exclaimed excitedly while jumping into his arms.  
  
On instinct, Goku caught her and laughed.  "Well, I guess you're all right then, ne?", he asked while hugging his granddaughter.  
  
Bra had stopped and been watching a few feet away from them, then ran up to Goku and Pan.  "Konnichiwa, Goku!"  
  
Goku looked down while holding Pan in one arm.  "Konnichiwa Bra!  How's it goin'?", he asked while rubbing the top of her head.  
  
"Pretty good!" She answered, smiling.  "Pan and I were just playing outside."  
  
"That's nice."  Goku replied, then looked around.  "Hey, is Gohan around?"  
  
Pan shifted her position in Goku's arms and pointed towards the house.  "Hai!  Him and Kaasan are inside."  
  
Bra added, "Yeah, Gohan told us to come out here because we were too loud."  
  
"Oh, is that so?  Well then, you want a ride back inside?", Goku questioned while giving off a smile.  
  
"Hai!", Bra exclaimed while reaching her tiny arms up to him.  
  
Goku laughed and bent down.  "Alright then."  He lifted her up and set her on his left shoulder while raising Pan up to his right.  
  
Bra and Pan laughed in delight, grabbing onto his hair to stay balanced.  
  
Goku turned around and walked towards the house, ignoring the occasional tugs on his hair from the girls.  He opened the door and stepped inside, ducking slightly as he walked through the doorway so Pan and Bra could get through.  He looked around and saw Gohan sitting at the table.  "Konnichiwa, Gohan!"  
  
Gohan lowered the paper quickly and saw Goku standing on the other side of the table.  "Tousan!  Konnichiwa!", he greeted, getting up from the table.  
  
Videl walked in from the kitchen.  "Oh hey, Goku!"  She smiled while wiping her hands on a dishtowel.  She tossed it back into the kitchen on a counter and walked over to the table, sitting down.  
  
Goku looked at Videl and smiled.  "Konnichiwa, Videl.  Nice to see you again."  
  
"What brings you out here, Tousan?  There's nothing wrong, I hope.", he questioned as he walked over behind Videl, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Goku reached up and grabbed the back on Pan and Bra's shirts, lifting them off his shoulders and lowered them to the floor.  "Gohan, I've got some--- ", he stopped in mid-sentence, glancing down at the kids, then back up at Gohan.  "Uh...Gohan, can I speak to you and Videl outside?", he asked softly.  
  
Gohan and Videl exchanged glances, then looked at Goku again.  "Sure, Dad.", Gohan replied.  
  
Videl got up from her seat and looked over at Pan.  "Panny, you and Bra stay inside, ne?"  
  
Pan and Bra nodded in response.  
  
Goku, Gohan, and Videl walked outside, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Pan sighed and looked at Bra.  "Now they want us to stay inside!  Ugh!"  
  
Bra looked at Pan.  "Hai."  She glanced at the door.  "I wonder what he wanted to talk to them about.  Oh well.", she shrugged it off.  Suddenly, she slapped Pan on the shoulder.  "Tag!!  You're it!!", she shouted as she ran upstairs in hysterical laughter.  
  
Pan blinked.  "Hey!!  Ooo you're gonna get it now!!", she called out as she chased after her best friend.  
  
Gohan stood next to Videl with their backs to the house, facing Goku.  "So uh... what did you want to tell us, Dad?"  
  
"Well, it looks like we're going to Namek again, Son.", Goku said with a small grin.  
  
Gohan stared at his father and blinked.  "Nani??  Why would we go there again?", he asked in disbelief.  
  
Goku continued,  "Well we've...or, Trunks, I should say... found a way to bring Bulma back to life!"  
  
"Are you serious?!  Oh wow!  This is great, Tousan!!", he smiled excitedly.  
  
Videl smiled as well.  "That's wonderful!"  
  
"But what does Namek have to do with it?", Gohan asked curiously.  
  
"Well, Trunks came over earlier today and explained the whole thing to me..."  
  
After about fifteen minutes of explaining and discussing the details of Trunks' plan, Goku folded his arms casually.  "Yeah, and we leave in seven months.  That's the soonest we can use the Dragonballs again."  
  
"Seven more months, ne?  Man, that sure is a long time to wait for something like this."  He smiled again suddenly.  "But it'll be worth it!"  
  
"It'll be so great to see her again!", Videl commented.  
  
"I've already told Piccolo and Krillin, so could you spread the word to the rest of the guys for me?  Even though they won't all be going, they should still know what will be happening.  We will have to get everyone on Dende's Lookout when the day comes for Bulma to finally return home!", he exclaimed while raising his hands in the air in joy.  
  
"Sure thing, Otousan.  We'll see you then!"  Gohan and Videl waved goodbye to him.  
  
"Bye, Gohan, Videl.  Tell Pan and Bra goodbye for me too.", he said with a smile as he transported back home.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp...  
  
Vegeta opened the bathroom door, letting out a cloud of steam.  He walked towards the bed wearing only a pair of training pants with a towel hanging around his neck.  He tossed the damp towel onto the bedpost as he headed to the dresser, glancing up at himself in the mirror as he pulled open a drawer full of clothes.  After staring in thought for a minute, he reached in and pulled out a red tank top and a pair of khaki pants.  He walked across the room with the clothes and tossed them on the bed.  He took off his training pants, throwing them on the floor, and snatched up the khakis.  As he started to put his put his foot  through, it got caught, causing him to lose his balance.  "Agh!", he yelled as he fell over on the floor, producing several sweatdots around his head.  He growled in frustration and scrambled back to his feet.  After calming down, he tried again, succeeding.  (hehe ^^)  Once Vegeta got his shirt on he left the bedroom to go downstairs.  He walked down the hallway casually with his hands in his pockets.  As he walked down the stairs, he saw Trunks standing a few feet away from the bottom of the stairs facing away, motionless.  "Trunks?"  Vegeta suddenly couldn't hear anything around him but the quiet sobbing coming from his son.  
  
Trunks didn't reply or acknowledge that his father was behind him.   
  
Vegeta stared at the back of Trunks' head in question.  "Trunks??  Answer me, boy!"  He reached out to Trunks to turn him around.  When he brought his hand down on Trunks' shoulder he watched as his hand sailed straight down through Trunks' back.  "Wha---?!"  He stared in shock and cautiously waved his hand through the back of Trunks again.  He stared at his hand, then at his son in utter confusion.  
  
Trunks turned around slowly with tears streaming down his face.  He stared into Vegeta's eyes.  "She's gone..." he whispered.  
  
Vegeta stared back into Trunks' tear-filled eyes.  But something was wrong.  He noticed that they  didn't seem to be looking at him.  It was as if they were looking through him.  They seemed distant.  Vegeta suddenly felt a hand slap him on the shoulder from the side, snapping him back to reality.   
  
"DAD!!"  Trunks shouted once more as he brought his hand down on Vegeta's left shoulder forcefully.  He had come into the room and saw his father standing at the foot of the stairs with his hand slightly outstretched and an expression of pure shock on his face.  
  
Vegeta jumped in surprise.  "Ahh!!", he yelled and began breathing heavily with beads of sweat forming on his forehead.  He jerked his head to the side to see Trunks standing beside him with a confused and concerned expression; his hand still on Vegeta's shoulder.                He took a step back from Trunks and looked forward again, not seeing anything or anyone there anymore.  He looked back at Trunks with a frightened expression.  "I--I--wha--you---", he stuttered, stepping out of Trunks' reach, still staring at him.  
  
Trunks lowered his arm, staring at his father.  "Otousan, nan dasu ka?  Are you ok?  What happened?!"  
  
Vegeta blinked a couple times, lowering his arms.  He stood up a little straighter, still breathing a little heavy.  "I--It was nothing.", he answered quickly, shaking his head slightly.  
  
Trunks blinked in confusion.  "Are...you sure?"  
  
Vegeta composed himself quickly.  "Of course I am.", he answered harshly and turned to walk away.  
  
Trunks blinked again.  "Oookay."  He shrugged and turned to go up the stairs.  
  
Once Vegeta had his back turned to Trunks, the nervous look, which was on his face before, returned.  "What the heck was that??", he thought fearfully. 


	15. The Start of a Saving Trip

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
  
  
Written by Jennifer and Mandy  
  
Author's Note:   Konnichiwa minna-san!!  Jen-chan here this time! ^^ I must say that I'm really disappointed on the lack of reviews lately. I hope that you're not giving out on us. We'll be coming out with a new series shortly after a few more chapters with this one. It will be a continuance, entitled, In the Eyes of a Hunter. Keep an eye out for it when it comes time.   ^^  Well, I'll wrap this up here. Hope you enjoy Chapter 15!  And please review!! You know we love them! Ja matta ne, minna-san!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15 – The Start of a Saving Trip  
  
Seven months later...  
  
Goten sighed. "I know, Kaasan. I understand everything fine. I have to go now!" Goten snapped at his mother for what seemed to be the hundredth time now, as he tried to move to the side, a little, to get away from her continuous lectures.  
  
Chi-Chi straightened up, putting her fists on her hips with a frown. "Now, Goten, listen to me! I don't know why I'm letting you go on this little adventure, but you had better remember what I've said." she ordered, looking over to Goku who was standing in the open doorway, looking at them eagerly. "And that goes for you too, Mister!"  
  
Goku stood with his arms hanging at his sides, drumming his fingers on his hips impatiently. "Hai, Chi-Chi. Come on now, Goten. Let's get going." he urged.  
  
"Right!" Goten agreed in relief and headed for the door.  
  
Chi-Chi took a quick step forward to the door. "Now Goten.... remember...", she trailed off, stopping him by placing her hands protectively on his shoulders. "...No fighting on Namek!" She then dropped her hands by her sides and spoke a little softer. "I want you both back in one piece, please!"  
  
Goten looked at his mother but didn't really want to say anything more to her. He knew what she was like at situations like this and was afraid that his rush to get out of the house would upset her. So, instead of handling it himself, he turned and looked at his father with an expression plainly saying 'Do something to get us out of here!'.  
  
Goku looked at his son and understood clearly what he was saying. With a sigh, he continued his attempts to get out of the house. "Chi-Chi, please! We have to go already! Don't worry about him! I think he's got the point by now. You've been telling him this for the last two hours.", he insisted as he walked over to her. "Don't worry, baby. Everything will be fine." He reached out and gave her a gentle and reassuring hug. "Nothing will happen, I promise."  
  
Goten, who was now standing a couple of feet away from the door, spoke up. "I'm gonna go wait outside, Tousan. I'll see ya later, Kaasan! Ai shite imasu! Bye!", he said, waving to his mom as he went outside to wait.  
  
Chi-Chi fell into her husbands embrace and began to sob softly. "Goku, if anything ever happened to you again, I don't know what I'd do.", she said between sobs and looked up to see his face. "Please..." She stared into his deep, sparkling eyes before bringing her head down again, onto his chest. "I love you."  
  
Goku looked down at her in surprise. "Aw, Chi-Chi." He put his arms around her. "I love you too, dear. I always will. I'll be careful. We'll be fine.", he assured, hugging her for a moment in silence.  
  
Chi-Chi sobbed quietly for a few more seconds, then lifted her head up to look at Goku one more time before letting go. She continued staring into his eyes, with her own shimmering from her tears.  
  
Goku gently wiped the tears off her face, looking into her eyes. He smiled softly and leaned down a little, closing his eyes. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her with all the love he has ever felt for her and all the emotion he could ever know, wrapping his arms around her tighter, enjoying this one romantic moment in time, wishing it could last forever.  
  
Chi-Chi closed her eyes also, kissing him in return. She moved one hand to his neck and wrapped it around the back, pulling him closer while stroking his cheek with the other.  
  
Goku finally broke the kiss and leaned back a little. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. But we really have to leave now." He smiled his well-known kawaii smile that always made her feel better about everything. "But don't worry about us. Everything will be ok."  
  
Chi-Chi sighed and looked down. "I know. I'll be waiting for you to return. Remember that, ok?", she said, looking back up and smiling at him.  
  
Goku nodded. "And I look forward to seeing you when we come back." He returned the smile and stepped back as Chi-Chi nodded in response. "Take care while we're gone. I'll see you a in a couple of days! Bye Chi-Chi!", he called as he left through the door.  
  
Chi-Chi stood in the same spot and watched him leave. "Bye…Goku!"  
  
Once outside, Goku grinned. "Alright Goten! Let's go!" he said while gesturing his hand to follow him.  
  
Goten looked up. "It's about time!! Let's get going before they make the wish without us!" He looked at his watch. "We were supposed to be there an hour and a half ago!!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I know, I know." Goku nodded. "We better hurry. C'mon!" he said as he took off into the air.  
  
"Right!" He took off after him and got up beside him. He looked over to his father. "So what took so long in there anyway?"  
  
Goku glanced over to him. "Well.... you know how your mother gets at times like this. She was just a little worried about us coming home safe."  
  
Goten grinned slightly, getting the idea. "Ahh. I see." He said while giving him an 'I understand' wink, then turned his head forward again with a smile.  
  
A little time passed as they flew in silence. Goten suddenly broke the silence and said, "I bet everyone's standing around asking where we are." He looked down at the ground, noting how fast it was going by. "You think we should speed things up?"  
  
Goku looked at his son, grinning. "Alright then!", he agreed, going Super Saiyan immediately.  
  
Goten smiled, transforming as well.  
  
Goku picked up the speed, getting ahead of Goten. "C'mon Goten! You're way too slow!", he called back, laughing.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted, increasing his speed as well. "Am not! I'm gonna beat you, Tousan!" he challenged, speeding up more and passing his father.  
  
"Oh you will, huh? Heh heh, well, we'll see about that." Goku smirked, going Super Saiyan 2 and rocketing off considerably faster than before. He passed Goten within seconds, laughing loudly the whole way so Goten could hear him gloat.  
  
Goten stared in surprise as his father went by. "NO FAIR!!!" he screamed out to him.  
  
At the Lookout...  
  
Trunks paced back and forth at the edge of the Lookout with his arms crossed and an irritated expression on his face. He mumbled to himself, "Where are they? They are so late. What is Goku doing to get himself sidetracked now??"  
  
Vegeta was standing on the edge of the Lookout not far from Trunks in a similar stance. He had his arms crossed, tapping his fingers on his arm impatiently with just as much, if not more, of an irritated expression. "If Kakarott's only excuse for being this late is that he got hungry, I swear I'll kill him."  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, Goku flew up past Vegeta and Trunks, powering down in the air and came down to the ground behind the two. "Whew!" he sighed out.  
  
Trunks looked up at Goku quickly and sighed in relief.  
  
Vegeta turned to face Goku. "Kakarott!!" He stomped over to him. "You'd better hope you have a decent excuse for keeping us waiting this long!! You're nearly two hours late!!" he shouted, standing in front of him.  
  
"Uhh..." Goku produced a sweatdrop and smiled, putting his hand behind his head. "Well.... we left as soon as we could. Chi-Chi kinda gave us a hard time leaving at first."  
  
Trunks walked over and looked around. "Where's Goten?"  
  
Goku turned to Trunks, a little relieved from for the distraction from the angered Saiyan Prince. "Oh...heh...he should get here soon. We kinda had a race. I won.", he answered with kawaii eyes.  
  
Trunks laughed a little. "Oh... I see. Well we really should be getting off now.", he said, glancing over to where everyone else was around the Dragonballs.  
  
"I know.", Goku replied. He looked behind him over the edge of the Lookout. "I must have really left Goten behind!" He blinked suddenly. "Oh wait! I think he's coming!"  
  
Goten flew up to the Lookout and landed by Goku, powering down and giving his father an evil look.  
  
Goku laughed. "What took so long, Goten?", he asked in a mocking tone. "I thought you said you were gonna beat me."  
  
"That's not fair! You cheated.", Goten muttered.  
  
"Ah, you're just being a sore loser.", Goku said, chuckling.  
  
"Ok you guys. Let's just hurry and make the wish while it's still daylight.", Trunks said testily.  
  
"Really..." Vegeta muttered as he turned to walk away toward the rest of the group.  
  
"Alright." Goku replied and turned to follow Vegeta.  
  
Goten smiled and headed towards the group with Trunks following close behind.  
  
Dende looked up and saw Goku and the rest on their way over. "Finally!" he exclaimed in relief. He turned to the rest of the group. "Minna! They're here now!"  
  
Everyone breathed out sighs from a mixture of relief and irritation. Comments such as 'It's about time.' and 'I didn't think he'd ever get here!' were heard.  
  
Goku walked over to everyone, smiling a nervous grin. "Heh, gomen we're late guys. We got here as soon as we could, honest!"  
  
After everyone had gathered around the Dragonballs, Goku looked around at them and asked, "So…who's going to make the wish?"  
  
Trunks stepped forward. "I'll do it, Goku." He stood in front of the Dragonballs and paused for a moment before summoning the dragon.  
  
Goku nodded and stepped back a little, along with everyone else to give Trunks a little room.  
  
Trunks stretched his arms out in front of him towards the Dragonballs. "Shenron! I summon you forth to grant my wish!" he called out. He stepped back after a burst of bright light shot up from the seven balls.  
  
After the light died down, Shenron was seen looming high above them.  "I will grant one wish and one wish only to the ones who have awakened me." he growled out.  "Now...tell me thy wish so that I may return to my rest."  
  
"Shenron!" Trunks called to the Eternal Dragon. "Please transport the ones named Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and me to the planet Namek!"  
  
"That wish... is easily granted." Shenron replied, his eyes glowing red momentarily.  
  
Trunks smiled.  "Arigoutou!"  
  
The seven warriors who were to go to Namek moved over away from the group. Goku waved to everyone and smiled. "We'll see you guys soon!"  
  
Seconds after his words were spoken they all disappeared.  
  
"The wish has been granted!" Shenron announced. Suddenly, the seven Dragonballs glowed brightly as Shenron disappeared.  The balls flew into the air and burst apart from each other, flying in all different directions, scattering over the Earth once more.  
  
Dende smiled and said softly, "There they go..." as he looked up into the sky. 


	16. Team Up! The Search Begins (part 1)

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
  
  
Written by Mandy and Jennifer  
  
Author's Note:   Konnichiwa minna-san!!  Jen-chan here! ^^ I hope that you're not giving out on us. To all the ones that have reviewed, we want to say thanks a bunch! We greatly appreciate them all!! We'll be coming out with a new series shortly after a few more chapters with this one. It will be a continuance, entitled, In the Eyes of a Hunter. Keep an eye out for it when it comes time.   ^^  Well, I'll wrap this up here. Hope you enjoy Chapter 16!  And please review!! You know we love them! Ja matta ne, minna-san!!  
  
Ok, we have written this chapter so that the dragonballs are not kept within the villages' buildings. Some are hidden around the villages and other places. Just thought I'd tell you since it contrasts with the show. Thanks! ^_~  
  
- This means that the character is talking in his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 16 – Team Up! The Search Begins  
  
1 Part A  
  
The Z senshi appeared on one of the hundreds of islands that make up the planet Namek. Goku lowered his arm from his farewell wave and looked around. He smiled and let out a short sigh. "Well, here we are!"  
  
Goten blinked and looked around at his new surroundings with the curious expression of a young child. "WHOOAA!! This is Namek? Wow!!" he said with amazement. He looked up at the sky and laughed. "Haha! The sky's green!"  
  
Gohan smiled slightly as he reoriented himself with the new environment. "Heh, this place sure brings back some memories, doesn't it, Touasn?" he said, casually folding his arms and looking at his father with a half- smile.  
  
"Sure does." he answered with a chuckle. "It's been so long, too!"  
  
"Ok, you guys," Trunks interrupted, "Let's split up and begin searching for the dragonballs. We don't want to have to be here any longer than we need to."  
  
"Good idea." Krillin agreed. "This place reminds me of things that I really have no desire of being reminded of."  
  
Vegeta looked over at Trunks and sneered in disapproval. "If you're saying that we're dividing into groups, forget it. I'm not doing my part of this search with any of you weaklings tagging behind me who will only slow me down."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes and muttered quietly, "Here he goes again…"  
  
Trunks looked up and turned to face him. "But Dad, we need to split into groups. It would make things a lot easier that way."  
  
The defiant prince glared at his son and replied in a low tone, "Don't talk back to me, boy. I work alone." With that, he blasted off in a random direction to begin hunting for the dragonballs, unaccompanied.  
  
Trunks shook his head and lowered it with a defeated sigh. "Well, let's begin…" he trailed off in thought as he looked back up at the group, scanning over them, trying to make the best decisions. "Ok… Krillin, you and Goku will go to the west." he said finally, pointing in that direction.  
  
Goku smiled and nodded. "Hai."  
  
"Umm…" Trunks continued, " Gohan will go with Piccolo to the east."  
  
Piccolo nodded in response.  
  
"And Goten… you'll come with me and we'll head south, since Tousan already headed north." Trunks finished.  
  
Goten continued to glance around himself before looking at his friend and smiling. "Great!"  
  
Trunks grinned as well. "Ok, good. We'll meet back here when we've found all the dragonballs in our sections."  
  
Goku nodded. "Good. Ok then, let's go!" He gestured to Krillin before flying off to the west.  
  
Krillin nodded and rose into the air, looking back to the rest. "Good luck, guys!" He waved and shot off after Goku.  
  
"Come on Gohan." Piccolo said, uncrossing his arms. "We'd better go now so we can find the dragonballs as soon as possible."  
  
Gohan turned to him and nodded shortly. "Hai."  
  
Trunks watched as they flew off, then looked back down to Goten with an excited grin. "Come on bro, let's go!"  
  
Goten returned the grin after watching the rest leave as well. "Yeah!" he replied enthusiastically before shooting off to the south with Trunks, following close behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Senior Elder walked out of a dome-shaped building and looked up towards the sky with a disturbed expression.  
  
A tall, young warrior Namek had knelt on the ground by a stream. He turned when he heard the Senior Elder approach and noted the worried look on his face, straightening up. "Aldamauri? Is there something wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice and took a step towards him.  
  
The Senior Elder, Aldamauri, stared intently at the sky. "Something's coming, Churu."  
  
"What do you sense??" the warrior asked with a slight tone of panic in his voice.  
  
He didn't turn to face him. He just continued to stare at the sky. "Danger…" 


	17. Team Up! The Search Begins (part 2)

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
  
  
Written by Jennifer and Mandy  
  
Author's Note: - This means that the character is talking in his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 17 – Team Up! The Search Begins  
  
1 Part B  
  
Vegeta flew through the air with his arms back against his sides. "I can't believe that boy. He actually expected me to allow one of those pitiful excuses for fighters to follow me when they would only slow me down." He sighed irritably and turned his head to the side a little, sensing the rest of the kis flare as the others began their separate searches. "Well, it looks like they finally got started." He faced forward again and glanced down at seeing a cluster of buildings in the distance. "Hn?" He grinned slightly as he approached it. "Well, it's about time. One of the dragonballs should be in this village." Vegeta landed on the island and looked around. "Where is everyone?" he whispered to himself curiously. He walked closer to the vacant area and stopped suddenly at hearing something from within one of the more elaborate dome-shaped buildings which stood several yards in front of him. He withdrew into the shadows and waited, watching the doorway to the building.  
  
Churu walked out of Aldamauri's house with his eyes fixed on the shadowy figure before him and stopped a few feet outside of the doorway. "Who are you?" he demanded sternly.  
  
"I don't have time for pleasant introductions, Namek." Vegeta replied sarcastically. "I've come for something here. I need the dragonball that's in this village. Don't ask questions; just do it."  
  
Churu blinked in surprise and whispered, "That voice…"  
  
Vegeta remained hidden by the shadows and smirked in slight amusement. "If you recognize me already, then fine. Makes my job go faster. Now I won't say it again. Hand over the dragonball."  
  
Churu took a step back before regaining his composure. "I don't know who you are but you won't be getting anything here." Of course not. It can't be him. That was too long ago. No…  
  
The Saiyan Prince folded his arms and stepped out into the light to reveal himself, smirking again.  
  
Churu widened his eyes and gasped. He recognized the man who stood before him. Visions of that terrible day from his childhood when this proud and confident warrior had come to his home village flooded his mind. His father had warned him to stay back. He remembered hiding behind the edge of his house to stay out of sight, yet peered around and watched in fear. He listened as his father tried to protect them, telling this intruder to leave. Then, as if witnessing a living nightmare, he stared on in stunned silence as his beloved father was blasted away into oblivion, leaving the sound of his final screams to echo in his tiny ears. It was impossible for him to utter any noise. He stood in shock, as if unable to accept what had just happened, and watched that murderer fly off after glancing around himself, sneering, and muttering some inaudible comment. Now, twenty-two years later, he stood in front of that same man, the same cruel monster who had taken his father's life. All he could find to say in his state of bewilderment was a breathless cry, "P…. Prince…. Vegeta!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks responded to a comment made by Goten, who was flying beside him, "Hai, me too. It's so good to know there's finally light at the end of the tunnel." He tilted his head down and sighed. "I'm not really surprised that Tousan acted like that back there. I should be used to it by now. It's just that it catches me off guard sometimes, that's all."  
  
"Hai. Well, don't worry, bro. I bet things will get better once your kaasan comes back." Goten said with a reassuring smile.  
  
Trunks smiled back and looked forward again. He increased his speed in a sudden burst, now filled with a fresh sense of hope and anxiousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku flew on his back, facing the sky with his hands folded under his head in a carefree fashion. He glanced over to Krillin and commented, "Boy, it's sure been a while since we've been here, hasn't it?"  
  
Krillin glanced in Goku's direction without moving his head. "How can you be so cheery when you remember everything that happened the last time we were here?" He looked forward again and lowered one eyebrow with a sigh. "I just don't understand you sometimes."  
  
Goku laughed and flipped over. "I guess it's because I'm so excited about getting Bulma back. After growing up knowing she was always there, these last several months have been hard since I know she's not anymore." He commented with a small frown.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta fought to keep his patience as his frustration grew. "Listen, Namek! I don't have time to stand here and force it out of you! Just give me the dragonball before I have to hurt you!"  
  
Aldamauri walked out of the building and looked at Churu. "Churu, what's going on—" He cut short at the sight of Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta…"  
  
Churu turned to face him. "Grand Elder, please stay inside." He turned back to Vegeta. "I'll handle this."  
  
Vegeta sighed in annoyance. "Look, I'm not here to cause trouble, but if I must, I'll do this the hard way." he said with an angry frown. He could tell that convincing them would NOT be an easy task.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo stood next to a tree with his arms folded, watching Gohan. "Have you found it yet?" he called.  
  
Gohan slowly walked around the edge of the island near some rocks with his eyes fixed on the ground. "Not yet." he answered. He kicked a rock over and looked under it. "Iie…" he muttered to himself while folding his arms in befuddlement. "I know I saw it from the sky." He glanced to the right at the water. "Hm?" he asked himself as something caught his eye. He blinked in realization and smiled. "Hey! There it is!"  
  
Piccolo walked over to where Gohan stood. "Where?"  
  
He pointed down to the water. "There, down in the sand. It's next to a couple big rocks."  
  
"So go get it." Piccolo ordered bluntly.  
  
Gohan looked up at him. "Nani? Me??"  
  
He looked at him and smirked. "Did I stutter?"  
  
"Well I don't see YOU doing anything to help get this dragonball. I found it… you go get it." Gohan retorted, crossing his arms and returning the smirk.  
  
"JUST GO GET THE BLASTED DRAGONBALL!!" Piccolo yelled as he grabbed the back of Gohan's shirt and threw him in the water with distressed 'anime- style' sweatdots around his head.  
  
Gohan's startled yell was cut short by the force of him hitting the water. He came back up to the surface sputtering. "PICCOLO!!" he shouted and glared daggers at him from his spot in the water.  
  
Piccolo just chuckled and walked back over to the tree, sitting down on the ground and closing his eyes.  
  
Gohan sighed in disgust before diving under the water.  
  
Piccolo cracked open one eye and looked out at the water. He smirked to himself and closed his eye again.  
  
Gohan swam through the water towards the dragonball, which was partially embedded in the sand by some rocks. He grinned, letting air escape to form tiny bubbles in front of his face and rise to the surface.  
  
Suddenly, the rock, that the ball was against, moved slightly as a large yellow eye opened on the side of it.  
  
Gohan stopped abruptly, letting out a short, surprised yell before clamping his hand over his mouth. What the…?!   
  
The large pile of rocks, which sat next to the comparatively small dragonball, all suddenly began to move.  
  
Gohan backed up a little as he realized what was going on. Those aren't rocks! That's a giant snapping turtle!   
  
As a school of fish swam by, the enormous turtle lifted himself off the ground and opened his mouth, engulfing the fish…along with the dragonball.  
  
Gohan stared in shock for a moment before screaming out, "NOO!!"  
  
The turtle turned to look at Gohan, but turned away again and began to swim off.  
  
Back up on land, Piccolo frowned with impatience. "What's taking that kid so long?"  
  
Gohan clenched his teeth and immediately took after the turtle. Give it back! He swam around the turtle and got directly in front of it.  
  
The large creature looked up at Gohan but disregarded him, not finding him to be either a threat or suitable enough to eat. He turned away from the boy with a bored moan.  
  
I don't want to hurt you, but I don't have a choice. He bolted through the water and came up underneath the turtle, slamming a powerful punch straight into its gut.  
  
Stunned by the stab of pain, the turtle let out a wail and clenched up. His eyes widened suddenly as he began to make short coughing sounds.  
  
Gohan smiled, seeing his plan beginning to work, and backed out of the way while keeping his eye on his victim.  
  
The enormous reptile bucked in the water before coughing loudly one final time and spitting out the dragonball.  
  
Yataa! He quickly swam over to the dragonball and grabbed it as it began to sink. Got it! He looked back at the turtle as it roared loudly at Gohan and swam away. Whew… Gohan faintly grinned with relief at accomplishing his task and swam up to the surface, bolting out of the water.  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes and looked up at Gohan. "What took you so long?" he inquired with a tone of stressful impatience.  
  
Gohan landed on the ground as a small puddle began to form around his feet. He let out an exasperated sigh and looked back to Piccolo. "Don't ask…" 


	18. A Past Revealed

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
  
  
Written by Mandy and Jennifer  
  
Chapter 18 - A Past Revealed  
  
"Goku. this is getting heavy." Krillin complained and glanced down at the five- star dragonball in his hands. "Why don't you carry it for a while?"  
  
Goku looked over at his friend as they flew through the air. "Oh come on, Krillin. How about---"  
  
Suddenly, the dragonball in Krillin's arms began to glow faintly.  
  
"Hey! Look at that!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Huh?" Krillin looked down at the ball. "Hey! You know what that means, don't ya?" he asked with a cheerful laugh.  
  
"Yep!" he replied happily. "Let's land here and look around." He said and headed down to a small island in the northwestern direction.  
  
Krillin smiled and followed. He landed softly and set the dragonball down and began looking around near the edge of the island while Goku looked near the inner part of the island.  
  
"Hey Krillin! I think I found it!" Goku called over his shoulder.  
  
Krillin looked over in Goku's direction and grinned, walking over. "Yataa!"  
  
Goku was standing by the side of a small cliff with his hand on the rock wall next to a small opening. "I think it's down there. Take a look. Can you see it?"  
  
Krillin peered into the dark crevice and squinted to see better. The sun glinted on the surface of the dragonball within the opening. Krillin grinned when he saw this. "Haha.. Yep! That's it all right!" He stepped back from the crack in the rock and looked at Goku.  
  
Goku tried to get his hand into the hole and got through up until his middle knuckle before he got stuck. "Aahh." he said quietly in frustrated disappointment. He wiggled his fingers and slid his hand out. "Hmm."  
  
Krillin stepped up and scratched his head with one finger and furrowed one eyebrow. "How do you suppose it got there in the first place?" he asked while looking at the hole.  
  
Goku glanced up to the top of the cliff and down the side of the rock wall to the crevice again. "There must have been a rockslide."  
  
With a sigh, Krillin turned to him and asked, "Well, how are we going to get it now?"  
  
Goku turned and looked at his friend incredulously.  
  
Krillin blinked in realization and said with humor in his voice, "Why did I even ask?" He stepped back and grinned, gesturing to the rock. "I'll let you do the honors."  
  
Goku returned the grin with an amused chuckle. "Why thank you." He extended his open palm to the mountain. "Hyaa!" he shouted and fired a small ki blast at the crevice, blasting a large crater in it. He walked over to the gaping hole and waved his hand around slightly to clear the smoke. "Aha." He smiled as the three-star ball came into view. He reached in and grabbed it, then turned around to face Krillin.  
  
"Well, that makes two for us. I wonder how the rest of the guys are doing." Goku said and bent down to pick up the other ball. "Let's go" he jumped in the air, motioning for his friend to follow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta let out a slow, shaky sigh of pure frustration. What am I going to have to do to convince these idiots? "Listen!" he shouted, clenching his fists. "I need the dragonball for an important reason! I'm here to bring my mate back to life!"  
  
"If you expect me to believe that, you're crazy!" Churu countered, getting into a fighting position. "Who would ever marry a self-centered bastard like you?! You're nothing but a cruel and black-hearted murderer!"  
  
"WHY YOU.!!!!" Vegeta screamed in anger. He lost the last shred of self- control that he had and went Super Saiyan, charging at the Namek furiously.  
  
A few minutes prior.  
  
Krillin flew on while looking down at the islands going past, one of which had a Namekian village. He squinted to see the scene better and asked, "Hey. is that Vegeta down there?" He stopped and pointed down to the village.  
  
Goku stopped as well and looked down to where Krillin was pointing. "Yeah, I think it is. What's going on down there?" he asked as he heard Vegeta's distant yells followed by Churu's harsh replies, yet he was unable to make a distinction of what was being said.  
  
"I dunno." Krillin replied. "But it doesn't look like Vegeta is too happy."  
  
"Aah!" Goku exclaimed, startled, as he saw Vegeta transform and run at the Namek in front of him. He quickly tossed the dragonball, in his hands, to Krillin. "Krillin, catch!" He used his Instant Transmission technique and suddenly appeared in front of Churu with his back to him.  
  
Vegeta swung a furious punch at the same moment Goku appeared, but had too much momentum to stop his attack.  
  
Goku was unable to react quickly enough to block the punch. Vegeta's fist made forceful contact with his jaw, causing him to fly off to the right. He landed on his face and skidded to a halt.  
  
Vegeta, who was stunned, remained in the position he was in after the hit. "Wha-?" He powered down and looked over at Goku. 'Ka.Kakarott?" He blinked, straightening up. "Kakarott! Why did you get in my way?!"  
  
Krillin landed on the ground and set down the two dragonballs he had. "Goku! Are you ok?" he called to his friend.  
  
Goku slowly rose to his feet and turned around with a trail of blood running from his mouth. He wiped it away with the back of his hand while looking at Vegeta. "I'm fine Krillin." he answered.  
  
Churu looked from Vegeta to Goku and fell back a step, sighing with relief.  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing? We're supposed to be looking for the dragonballs, not picking fights with innocent civilians." Goku accused.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta replied. "Kakarott, that kind-hearted compassion of yours is sickening. What do you think I've been trying to do? These FOOLS over here don't believe anything that I tell them! Do you expect me to stand here and do nothing after he insults me AND my wife?!" he shouted, pointing to Churu. "I have more pride than that! YOU just got in the way of things!"  
  
Goku stared at Vegeta for a moment and glanced at Krillin who had a sweatdrop, then looked at Churu. "Could you tell me what happened?"  
  
Churu answered in a tone mixed with anger and defense. "This barbarian just sho-"  
  
"BARBARIAN?!!" Vegeta interjected. "I ought to-"  
  
'Vegeta! Please!" Goku interrupted the Prince.  
  
Vegeta growled and took a few steps away, turning his back to them and folding his arms.  
  
"He came here for the dragonball that we protect," Churu continued. "But I've seen and experienced that kind of destruction that cold-blooded demon causes." He shot a menacing glare at the back of Vegeta, and then looked at Goku again. "There's no way I'll let him have it."  
  
Vegeta tensed his muscles and clenched his teeth at the remark, letting out a faint growl.  
  
Goku glanced at Vegeta, and then explained to Churu, quiet enough for Vegeta not to hear, "Look, I know Vegeta was like that in the past, but he's different now. He has a wife and two children." He lowered his voice a little more. "His wife died from a heart virus almost a year ago and we need the dragonballs of this planet to wish her back. We would use our own, but our dragon doesn't have the power to bring back anyone who died naturally."  
  
Churu relaxed a little. "Hmm. Well, first tell me who you are."  
  
"My name's Goku." He said plainly.  
  
"G-Goku?" Churu repeated in surprise. "The Saiyan Goku who fought Frieza on our original planet?"  
  
"The one and the same." Goku answered with a proud grin.  
  
"I've heard about you!" he exclaimed. "You're practically a legend here. I know I can trust you, Goku, but would it be all right if I came along with you? You see, my father was a protector of the dragonballs, and now that that's my job, I would feel responsible if anything bad were to happen."  
  
Goku nodded in agreement. "Sure. That would be fine. I understand how you feel."  
  
"Arigatou, Goku. Wait here while I get the dragonball." He said and ran inside. He emerged moments later with the one-star ball in his hands.  
  
Vegeta glanced back at the three. "Humph." He took off ahead of the rest of them. A little while later, the rest of the group flew away. Krillin let out a distressed grunt, fumbling with the two large dragonballs in his hands. "Goku!"  
  
Goku glanced back at him. "Hmm?"  
  
"I'm not carrying this!" he said once again and tossed the three-star ball at him. 


	19. I'm The Best!

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
  
  
Written by Jennifer and Mandy  
  
Chapter 19 - I'm The Best!  
  
"How long have we been searching, Trunks?" Goten asked with a bored tone.  
  
Trunks looked over to his friend. "Umm. I'm not quite sure. It seems like we've been flying forever and we still haven't found a single dragonball yet." He answered with discouragement in his voice.  
  
Goten looked down at the islands racing below him. "Mmm. Maybe they already found all of them."  
  
He thought about that possibility for a second. "Ahh. I doubt it. It usually takes a lot longer than this to find all seven. Well, let's keep looking."  
  
Goten nodded in agreement. "Hai."  
  
After a few minutes of flying in silence over a large body of water, Trunks' attention was caught by a glimmer of light. He stopped immediately and looked back. "Hey Goten, did you see that?"  
  
Goten stopped as well and backed up. He glanced around himself quickly, and looked at Trunks. "No. What was it?"  
  
Trunks looked around below him at the water's still surface. That light. It must have been a dragonball!" He looked around some more in the general area of where he saw it the first time. Suddenly the light sparkled again. "There!" he exclaimed, pointing to the water. "You see it now?"  
  
Goten followed Trunks finger to where he was pointing. He searched silently for a moment before breaking into a wide grin. "Hai! I see it!"  
  
Trunks then glanced over to his friend with a mischievous glint in his eye and grinned. "I'll race ya for it. Let's say.loser does my --- er. I mean, the other's chores for a week."  
  
Goten smirked. "You got it." He leaned forward and got ready to go.  
  
Trunks did the same and slowly moved his eyes over to look at Goten with a sly grin on his face. "Ready.on your mar-GO!" He laughed as he flew past the confused Goten.  
  
"Huh?! HEY!" he shouted and took off after him. "I'm gonna get you for that, Trunks!" He sped up, firing a small ki blast at Trunks' back and watched him fall behind in a cloud of smoke. "Heh heh heh."  
  
Trunks coughed and waved the smoke away from his face. "Arg! Goten!" he growled. "You've asked for it now, bro." He transformed into Super Saiyan and jetted past the younger demi-Saiyan before he could even see him. He shot into the water like a cannon ball, causing a huge splash that engulfed the surprised Goten.  
  
"What the?!" Goten dove into the water as well and saw Trunks further down in Super Saiyan form. He narrowed his eyes and growled in his throat, transforming as well and speeding after him.  
  
Trunks glanced over his shoulder to see Goten coming up behind him fast. Oh no you don't. I'm winning this one. He smirked and looked forward again. Just like I win all of them.   
  
Goten gained on Trunks a little more.  
  
Trunks glanced back and saw how close Goten was getting to passing him again. He thought to himself what he could do now and grinned. Perfect. He dropped behind Goten so that he was level with his feet. He swiftly grabbed his ankles, jerking him to a stop, and threw him back behind him. He laughed in his mind at Goten's misfortune and he swam down a little farther and grabbed the dragonball, shooting back up to the surface.  
  
Goten stopped himself in the water just before hitting a rock and looked up to see Trunks swimming up to the surface with the six-star ball in his arms. He clenched his fists and sprung off the rock to the surface as well.  
  
Trunks flew out of the water and gasped for air. He hovered in the air and powered down, waiting for Goten to emerge.  
  
Moments later, Goten burst from the water and flew up, powering down, and stopped in front of Trunks. He leaned forward, inches in front of his face, glaring at him angrily.  
  
Trunks blinked at Goten's sudden appearance. He moved his head back a little and laughed quietly. He turned his head to the side and stroked his chin in thought. "Now let's see. What did I have to do next week? Hmm. I'm sure that repainting the entire living room was one of my chores." He said slyly and eyed the gawking Goten from the side and grinned in amusement. "Oh yeah. I think that I was going to have to baby-sit Bra, Pan, and Marron one night. Bra's having a little sleepover and Dad doesn't wanna be there for it. I sure lucked out on that one. Heh."  
  
Goten's face paled as he glared at Trunks in astonishment. "Th. Wh. That's not fair, Trunks!! You cheated and you know it!" he accused.  
  
Trunks just turned to face him again and smiled. "Now I don't remember setting any rules down for this little race of ours. Just admit it, bro." He smirked. "I'm better than you."  
  
Goten folded his arms and turned to the side with a pout. "Humph. The only thing you're better at is being a jerk."  
  
"Aw, come on, Goten. There has to be a loser for everything. It's not my fault if I don't know how that feels."  
  
"Oh, that's it!!" He charged at Trunks and hit him full force, beginning to wrestle him in the air. After attacking against Trunks' defense, Goten accidentally knocked the dragonball out of his hand.  
  
"Hey! Look what you did!" Trunks exclaimed and looked down at the falling dragonball, causing him to get hit in the face by one of Goten's punches.  
  
Goten stopped and the both turned again to see the ball. Suddenly it disappeared in mid air. They then heard laughter from behind them and spun around to find Gohan hovering a couple of feet away from them with their dragonball in one hand.  
  
"Gohan! What are you doing here?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well, we flew by and saw you two having one of your little fights. I saw the dragonball falling and decided since you didn't want this anymore, I guess I'd take it." He replied with a smile.  
  
Trunks straightened up. "Goten's just a sore loser. He can't admit that I'm the best."  
  
Goten turned to Trunks. "You're not the best; you're just a cheater! I could beat you easy if you'd actually play fair for once."  
  
"Hey, Piccolo! Catch!" Gohan called and threw the dragonball to him. He turned to the two half-Saiyans, crouching down slightly. "Well I could take you both on." He challenged, smirking.  
  
Goten and Trunks both turned to face Gohan, and then glanced at each other with nervous grins.  
  
Gohan raised his arms up, curling his hands into loose fists. He charged at them and began to spar in midair.  
  
Trunks gasped in surprise at the sudden attack and crossed his forearms over his face to block Gohan's swift punch.  
  
Goten put his right forearm up to block a punch as well and swung a kick to Gohan's side.  
  
Gohan moved to the side, deftly avoiding the kick while spinning around and punching Trunks hard in the gut.  
  
Trunks took the hit and grunted a little. He swung a punch to Gohan's jaw.  
  
Gohan easily dodged the fist by ducking under it. He took the open opportunity and grabbed Trunks' arm. "Heh heh." He smirked at the boy before kicking him hard in the chest, releasing his arm as his foot made contact, causing Trunks to fly into the water.  
  
Trunk fell into the water, flipping a few times before stopping himself. He clutched his chest in pain as he tried to gather his senses. Man, how do I get myself into these things? Gohan's just too fast for us. I can't beat him right now! He growled and shot out of the water again where the two brothers were in a fury of kicks and punches, none of which, Goten was making contact with. Trunks flew up behind Gohan to attempt a surprise attack.  
  
Gohan sensed Trunks behind him and twisted to the side so that they were now on either side of him. He raised his arms in front of him and elbowed them both in the neck, stunning them temporarily. While they were immobile, he grabbed them and got them both in a headlock. He laughed victoriously with a proud grin as they struggled in his grip. "Looks like I'm the best now."  
  
Trunks and Goten tried desperately to get free, but it was useless. They made pathetic attempts to persuade Gohan to let them go.  
  
Piccolo grinned slightly, looking up at the three from his spot in the air. "Huh?" He turned his head to the right as he sensed Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, and a new ki that he didn't recognize, coming this direction.  
  
Gohan stopped his mocking laughter and turned his head to the left, sensing the approaching ki's as well.  
  
Suddenly, Goku and the rest appeared behind Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo turned around. "Goku."  
  
"Hey Piccolo!" the energetic Saiyan greeted.  
  
Piccolo took a quick glance at the dragonballs in their arms. "I see you've collected the rest of the dragonballs."  
  
"Yep!" Goku answered. "Thanks to our new friend, Churu, here." He motioned to Churu. "We were able to find the last few quite easily. He knew exactly where they were."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes momentarily and looked up in the sky, noticing the three. He looked at them and blinked before rolling his eyes and looking back down with his arms folded.  
  
"Good." Piccolo said. He looked at Churu. "Do you mind if I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Go ahead." He replied.  
  
"As you know, the dragon on this planet will only grant wishes that are spoken in the Namekian language." He began.  
  
Churu nodded.  
  
"Would you mind asking Porunga our wishes in Namekian?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm. I suppose." The young Namek answered.  
  
Goku smiled. "Arigatou."  
  
They were interrupted by Trunks' yells. "Dad! A little help here would be appreciated!"  
  
Vegeta's head shot back up to look at them again. He growled in disapproval and looked at Goku. "Kakarott! Tell that brat of yours to let go of my brat!"  
  
Goku glanced up at them, then back to Vegeta. "Aw come on, Vegeta. He's just having fun." He then noticed the look of thorough irritation, from earlier, still in Vegeta's eyes. "Al-all right, Vegeta." He looked up again. "Hey Gohan! I think it's about time for you to let them go!"  
  
"Aw, come on, Dad!" Gohan whined, with them still in a headlock.  
  
Without hesitation, Vegeta turned to face the three again and fired a blast up at them.  
  
Three yells were heard as Gohan immediately released the two younger half- Saiyans and flew up to dodge the blast, while Goten and Trunks flew backwards from where they were. Once the blast had flown between the three boys, they all relaxed a bit and let out a short sigh of relief. Goten and Trunks rubbed their necks sorely as Gohan flew down to get next to them. Trunks had a grin across his face that clearly showed he was trying to contain his laughter. "Told you to let us go." He muttered to Gohan with a chuckle.  
  
"Shut up." Gohan replied.  
  
The three of them flew down to where the rest of the group was hovering. Trunks and Vegeta glanced at each other. Trunks smiled faintly with the laughter from Vegeta's action still in his eyes. Vegeta read his son's expression clearly and gave a small nod before averting his eyes to look at the rest of the group in front of him. Trunks glanced at Gohan and then looked at Goku and the rest. Goten leaned over to his older brother and muttered irritably, "You're gonna get it later."  
  
Vegeta suddenly spoke up with a voice full of impatience. "Can we stop wasting our time, and go make the wishes all ready?" He sighed in frustration and turned to fly off.  
  
"All right, everyone. Let's go." Piccolo said and flew off after Vegeta.  
  
"Hai." Goku said. He and the remainder of the group flew off in the same direction.  
  
As Piccolo flew off, he tossed the four-star ball to Gohan while he carried the six-star ball. Churu carried the one-star ball. Goku held the two- star ball while Krillin flew to his right with the five and three-star balls in his arms and an annoyed expression on his face. Goten was to his left with the seven-star ball.  
  
Goku sped up a little and got up along side Piccolo. "Hey Piccolo. Do you mind if I ask you something?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering why you asked Churu to do the wishes. I thought you would do it, since you know the language too."  
  
"It's been several years since I've needed to speak this language, so I'm a little rusty." He answered.  
  
"Oh. ok." Goku replied.  
  
Vegeta flew ahead of everyone. As thoughts of Bulma raced through his mind, he became more and more anxious. For the first time, in several months, he smiled. Not just a smile, but a smile of love. 


	20. Wishes Granted

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
Written by Mandy and Jennifer  
  
Author's Note: Konnichiwa minna-san!! Mandy-chan here. First of all, we apologize for the delay in updating. But now we've finished chapter 20! ^^ I, personally, want to say I'm a little disappointed at how few the reviews have gotten. But hopefully you will pick it up again once we do the same. Now, for what I have to tell you about this chapter. When you see this *~*~*B*~*~* it means the beginning of a flashback. *~*~*E*~*~* means the end of it. Well I think that's it for now. Enjoy chapter 20 and please review!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 20 - Wishes Granted  
  
Trunks landed on the ground with a soft thud and looked around with a grin on his face. After all this time.. After so much waiting.. today has finally come. He turned around to look at the rest of the group.  
  
Goten smiled excitedly to Trunks.  
  
Goku walked up and put down the dragonball he was holding. The rest of the ones holding dragonballs followed and stepped back after putting the ball down in a small cluster.  
  
Churu turned to face Goku. "Will you be telling me what to say to Porunga?" he questioned.  
  
"No," Goku answered, looking at the young Namek. "Trunks will" He gestured to Trunks who was looking down at the seven balls in thought but then looked up at hearing his name.  
  
"Hm? Oh.right." Trunks smiled sheepishly and laughed a little. He nodded towards Churu and stepped closer to the seven magic orbs, preparing to tell him what to translate to Porunga.  
  
Churu stepped up beside Trunks and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Churu nodded in response and raised both of his hands over the glowing orange spheres as he began to call out the summoning chant that would bring out the legendary Namekian dragon.  
  
Vegeta watched intently as the balls began to glow a brilliant white light. His surroundings changed as the tremendous dragon shot out, from the dragonballs, into the sky. Radical lightning flashed around them as the sky turned black. His mind drifted back to that day in the hospital.  
  
*~*~*B*~*~*  
  
"I'm so proud of you, Vegeta." she had whispered softly to him.  
  
"Proud?"  
  
*~*~*E*~*~*  
  
"Ask your first wish." Demanded the enormous dragon that loomed high above the group.  
  
Trunks turned to Churu. "Ok, ask him to bring Bulma Briefs back to life." He instructed.  
  
Churu nodded and looked up at Porunga. "Hai." He raised his voice and began making the wish in the Namekian language.  
  
*~*~*B*~*~*  
  
Bulma jerked her head to the side in pain. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tight as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
*~*~*E*~*~*  
  
"Your wish has been granted." The dragon said with a flash of his red eyes.  
  
Trunks' grin widened. She's alive! Kaasan's really back now!! He turned his head to look at Churu again. "Ok, now ask him to bring Bulma Briefs to Kami's Lookout on the planet Earth."  
  
With another simple nod, Churu translated the wish to Porunga.  
  
*~*~*B*~*~*  
  
Bulma turned her head and opened her eyes to look at Vegeta. She reached up and clutched his shirt as he placed his hand to cover hers, then watched as she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
*~*~*E*~*~*  
  
The scene in front of him rushed by as Vegeta's painful memories flashed in his mind, echoing in his ears. The anxiety of waiting for this day had built up until he thought he wouldn't be able to stand it any longer. But now, this day was finally here, and what he had been waiting for was finally happening. The third wish was about to be made. The whole nightmare was so close to being over. It seemed almost too good to be true. Within moments from now he would finally be able to be at ease. That strange emptiness that lingered in every room in Capsule Corporation, no matter where he went to try to escape it, would at last be gone. He looked forward to her scent returning to their bedroom and replacing the smell of sweaty training clothes that filled the air. It was almost over. He could wake up from this miserable nightmare and lock it away in the back of his mind forever. Porunga's eyes flashed as he announced that the second wish had been granted.  
  
*~*~*B*~*~*  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
*~*~*E*~*~*  
  
Trunks turned from Porunga to Churu once again with a wide grin of excitement. "Now.ask him to teleport the rest of us to the Lookout as well."  
  
The young Namek smiled and turned back to face Porunga. "All right."  
  
"Arigatou for your help, Churu."  
  
*~*~*B*~*~*  
  
".I love you."  
  
*~*~*E*~*~*  
  
"Your wish..has been granted."  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his daze as the last three words that Bulma had uttered to him that day rang clear in his ears. He looked over at Trunks who was already looking at him just as the entire group vanished in a flash of light.  
  
The dragonballs glowed intensely as Porunga disappeared. The balls then rose into the air and shot off in all directions, streaking across the black sky.  
  
Churu looked up as the sky returned to its faint greenish hue and smiled. "You're welcome." 


	21. True Feelings Shown

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
Written by Jennifer and Mandy  
  
Chapter 21 - True Feelings Shown  
  
Chi-Chi looked up from the stack of dishes she was drying, dropping the plate that she had in her hand, in surprise, sending it crashing by her feet. "Oh my. I can't believe it. They've finally returned! I can feel it. They're back..and Bulma. she's with them." Her eyes began to get teary out of pure joy as she looked out the window in front of her at the sky. "Welcome back, Bulma."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl sat on one end of the couch in their living room, reading a book entitled War and Peace. She looked up from the page she was on and glanced towards the stairs. "The girls sure are quiet up there. I wonder what they're up to." She asked herself aloud and sighed. Hm. At least they are quiet. She looked back down to her book and continued reading.  
  
Pan sat on her knees, facing Bra, in the middle of her large bedroom. "Ok Bra. This is going to be the house." She said as she pulled over an enormous three-story dollhouse. "Isn't it great?" she asked with a proud grin. "Mommy and Daddy got it for me last week. Look! See? It has three floors and an attic! Oh, and there's all this stuff too!" she exclaimed happily, pointing out different accessories that came with the dollhouse.  
  
Bra sat Indian-style across from her friend. "Wow Pan! You got the coolest dollhouse ever!" she said in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, I know." She agreed with a proud grin on her face. "So, that's the house, and these are the people" she said as she crawled over to the toy chest and brought back a family of dolls for the two of them. "Now I'm gonna tell you which people you'll be and which people I'll be."  
  
As Pan continued talking, Bra leaned over and took the 'mommy' doll out of the pile and held it close.  
  
"No, Bra!" Pan shouted, reaching over and taking the doll back. "That one isn't yours! You're gonna be the 'daddy'."  
  
"But." Bra began with tears starting to fill her eyes. "But. But I wanna be the 'mommy'!!"  
  
"No! You're the 'daddy'!"  
  
"Mommy!!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"No.I mean, MY Mommy! She's back!" she exclaimed, sitting up straighter. "I can feel it! She's here!!" She got up hurriedly and ran out of the room.  
  
"Hey wait!" Pan called, getting up and running after her.  
  
Bra ran down the stairs to the living room. "Miss Videl!! Miss Videl!!"  
  
Videl jumped in surprise at hearing the young girl screaming for her. She put her book down and got up as Bra ran up to her and hugged her waist.  
  
"She's here!! She's back, Miss Videl! Mommy's back!"  
  
Videl's eyes widened in surprise as she put her hands on the child's shoulders and looked down at her. "Are you sure, Bra?" she asked.  
  
"Yes! I can feel it! You have to believe me! She's back; I just know it!" she said, looking up into Videl's eyes with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Videl knelt down to be at eye level with Bra and smiled. "Would you like to go see her, dear?"  
  
Pan walked over from where she had been standing and stopped beside Bra, looking at her mother.  
  
Bra clenched her fists in anticipation. "Really? We could?!"  
  
"Of course we can, sweetie. Go upstairs and get ready to go, ok? Both of you. We'll leave as soon as you're ready.", she answered, looking at the two girls.  
  
"Yea!!" Bra shouted and ran upstairs again with Pan following close behind. She bolted back into Pan's room, jumping into the air in happiness. "Mom's back! I can't believe it! Yipee!" She plopped down on the floor and frustratedly tried to put her left shoe on her tiny foot.  
  
Pan sat down on the other side of the room and began to put her shoes on as well.  
  
"Ahh!!"  
  
Pan jerked her head over to look at Bra. "What is it?!"  
  
"Where's my other shoe?!" she asked frantically as she ran around the room, looking under the bed and clothes that were strewn around the room, trying to find her missing shoe. "Help me find it, Pan! We can't leave until I find my other shoe!"  
  
"Ok, I'll look over here." Pan said as she got up and walked to one side of the room to look as Bra continued to search hurriedly. "Hey! I found it!" Pan called after a few minutes. She pulled it out of the toy chest against her wall. "It must have gotten in there when we put the toys up earlier." She said and handed Bra her shoe.  
  
"Thanks!" Bra grabbed the shoe out of Pan's hand and put it on quickly, then ran out of the room again. "Come on Pan! Let's go!"  
  
Pan ran after her friend back to the living room as well.  
  
Videl looked at them as they came running down. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready!" cried both girls simultaneously.  
  
"Good, then let's go." Videl said with a smile. She gathered up the car keys and her purse and headed for the door with the two girls close beside her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku looked around the Lookout slowly. "So.where is she?"  
  
Everyone stood there for a moment, wondering why they couldn't see Bulma anywhere.  
  
Piccolo walked over to the edge of the Lookout with his arms crossed casually. She's here, all right. This should be interesting. He said in his mind and glanced over to Vegeta out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Everyone turned to face the large building in the middle of the Lookout as footsteps were heard from inside it.  
  
Bulma suddenly emerged from the darkened hallway, looking around in slight confusion.  
  
"Bulma!" Goku called when he saw her.  
  
"Mom!!" Trunks ran across the floor of the platform to her, with eyes glistening from small tears.  
  
"Trunks.?" Bulma muttered quietly. "Trunks!!" She then ran up to her son and embraced him in a long hug.  
  
Vegeta stood across the Lookout with his arms crossed, staring at Bulma, with his mouth slightly open.  
  
Bulma pulled back a little and looked into Trunks' eyes. "Trunks. what exactly happened? I'm a little confused right now." She said while raising her hand to her forehead.  
  
Trunks just smiled and put his arm around his mother. "It's a long story, Mom. I'll explain it all when we get back home. It's been so long since you've been here."  
  
Suddenly an air car landed on the surface of the Lookout on the side. Everyone looked up and recognized it as Videl's. The door was thrown open as Bra leaped out and immediately saw her mother.  
  
"Mommy!!" she cried, running to Bulma and jumping in her arms with new tears on her face from seeing Bulma alive again. She wrapped her arms around Bulma's neck and hugged her tightly. "I knew you were here! I could tell! I knew it! Mommy, I've missed you so much!" she sobbed into her mother's shoulder.  
  
Bulma wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her. "Oh Bra! Bra honey, it's all right now. It's okay, baby." She said soothingly to her daughter as she swayed from side to side slowly to calm her down.  
  
Videl and Pan got out of the air car as well and walked over to the group that stood, watching as Bulma was brought back to her family. They all had the same idea to stay back until the Briefs' reunion was over. They all knew that they had endured the most pain from losing Bulma.  
  
Gohan looked down at his daughter and smiled, picking her up. "Hey, squirt." He greeted with a chuckle.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" Pan replied cheerfully. "I missed you when you went away." She smiled and hugged him around his neck.  
  
Videl smiled too, looking at her husband. "Welcome back, dear." She said and kissed gently him on the cheek.  
  
Bulma leaned down to put Bra back on the ground and straightened up. She looked up at Goku as he walked toward her.  
  
Goku smiled warmly. "Welcome back, Bulma. We've all really missed you." He said and gave her a hug.  
  
Bulma hugged him back. "Oh Goku, thanks. You're so sweet." She then looked up and noticed Vegeta looking at her. She stepped away from Goku after another second and moved up in front of the group around her. She stood, motionless, with her arms hanging at her sides. She stared across at him, looking deep into his dark eyes. eyes that seemed to reach to the very depths of his soul, hiding so many secrets, so many regrets, and so many feelings. Their eye contact never shifted or faltered as he stared straight back into her bright, sapphire eyes. To Vegeta, those eyes of hers never seem to stop shining. Even in anger, you could tell by her eyes that it would be all right in the end. The wind gently blew through her hair, sending a few stray strands across her face as her breath caught in her throat.  
  
Vegeta shifted his weight as he unfolded his arms and started walking over to her. Everyone looked on in silence as he crossed the distance between them and came to a stop right in front of her. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
Bulma exhaled with a shudder as she put her arms around him and leaned against his shoulder. It was hard to believe he was making such a bold move in front of everyone, but his movements weren't jerky and hesitant. He moved with a sureness and a new warmth about him that seemed to put her at ease. She closed her eyes, blinking out the tears as they ran down her cheeks and onto his neck.  
  
Vegeta tilted his head down, pressing his face lightly in the crook of her neck. As the wind blew once again, swirling around them, he inhaled the scent of her hair and closed his eyes for a moment. After a moment of just the utter enjoyment of being with her in this embrace, and wishing he never had to let her go, he opened his eyes again. He lifted his head to her ear and whispered, "I love you, too." 


	22. Epilogue

Through The Eyes of A Saiyan  
  
Written by Mandy and Jennifer  
  
Chapter 22 - Epilogue  
  
".. So that's about the whole story, Mom." Trunks finished and leaned back on the couch casually, glancing over at Bulma.  
  
Bulma had listened intently to Trunks as he told her what had happened since that fateful day. She stared blankly for a moment, sitting on another couch across from Trunks. "Oh, my. This is all kind of hard to believe. I mean.I'm still trying to believe that I'm really back after all that time." She said and looked down at her lap, saddened. "I'm sorry, Trunks."  
  
Trunks looked up quickly. "What do you mean, Mom?"  
  
Bulma looked back up at her son. "I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you and Bra. You didn't deserve this kind of strain. That's why I never told anybody about my virus to begin with. I didn't want you to have to worry about me. You should be able to live a normal life without the burdens that are put on you. Ever since you were little you've had to worry. You've been a fighter from an early age and it's caused more stress on your life. I just didn't want to add to that."  
  
Trunks was speechless from what he had just heard. "Mom."  
  
Bulma looked down at her lap as her eyes filled with tears, not wanting Trunks to see.  
  
Trunks got up and walked over to his mother, sitting down beside her on the couch. He grabbed her hands and covered them in his, looking at her sadly. He hated seeing her like this. "Mom, don't ever think that. The only thing that I could think about since." he trailed off and glanced down, then back up at her and tightening his grip a little. ".. since you've been gone. was how to get you back. Even Dad." he sighed and let go of her hands as she look up at him. "Even Dad." He repeated. "That was all he thought about. I could tell when I looked in his eyes that he really missed you. I even." he paused and lowered his head, speaking in a softer tone. "caught him.crying.once."  
  
Bulma furrowed her eyebrows sympathetically, her blue eyes sparkling. "Are you serious?"  
  
Trunks nodded in response. Both of them sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
The silence was broken as Bra suddenly came running in with a piece of paper in her hands. "Mommy! Mommy!"  
  
Bulma looked up quickly and rubbed her eyes dry of the tears before Bra could see. She looked down at her daughter. "What is it, honey?"  
  
Bra jumped in her lap and thrust out the piece of paper. "Look, Mommy! I drew this for you."  
  
Bulma took the paper and smiled at the picture she saw. There, on the small piece of paper was the child's own story of what had happened over the past year. On one side of the paper, Bulma was above the rest of the family with a golden halo around her head and angel wings sprouting from her back. She was looking down at Trunks, Bra, and Vegeta, who were all frowning. Then, on the other side of the paper, Bulma was down level with the rest of the family and everyone was smiling. There was a big pink heart that surrounded the whole family. To divide the two pictures, there was a row of dragonballs down the middle of the page.  
  
"Do you like it?" Bra asked, looking up at her mother hopefully.  
  
Bulma looked down from the paper to Bra and hugged her tightly. "I love it, sweetheart. Thank you."  
  
Trunks glanced towards the stairs as the sound of a door closing was heard.  
  
Bulma looked up as well, then back down at her daughter, setting her down on the couch. "I'll be back in a little while, ok?"  
  
Bra nodded happily.  
  
Trunks got up and walked towards the kitchen. "That's fine, Mom."  
  
Bulma got up and walked to the stairs, going up to the second floor and heading down the hallway to the master bedroom. The door was closed, so she reached for the knob, hesitating a little before opening it. As she walked inside, shutting the door behind her quietly, she heard the water from the shower running and saw the door to the bathroom was closed as well. She walked over to the bed and slipped out of her clothes before reaching into the closet and pulling out her favorite red, silk nightgown. After putting it on, she crawled on top of the bed and snuggled under the covers to wait for her husband. She rolled over slightly and pressed her face into his pillow, deeply inhaling his scent. It sent a pleasant shiver up her spine.  
  
Vegeta looked up as he sensed Bulma come into the room. He quickly finished his shower and got out. A few minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened and he stepped out, wearing nothing but a towel hanging loosely around his waist. He leaned in the doorframe with a mischievous smirk on his face.  
  
Bulma was propped up on one elbow, looking up at Vegeta as her eyes narrowed a little and a playful smirk, of her own, crossed her features. She lifted her hand up and gestured with her forefinger for her Prince to join her.  
  
Vegeta shifted his weight and pushed himself off the doorframe, causing the towel to slip dangerously low on his narrow hips. He walked over to the end of the bed and climbed onto it. As he began to slowly crawl across the covers he looked at Bulma with a sly smirk still on his face. "I want you to know."  
  
Bulma bit her lip and grinned slightly as she listened to him carefully.  
  
".This last year that you've been gone has been torture for me."  
  
Her breath caught in her chest as her eyes locked onto his. "Vegeta." she spoke quietly.  
  
".Even when you're not here, you drive me crazy."  
  
She exhaled as he got close enough to touch.  
  
He laid down next to her, crawling under the covers and wrapping his strong arms around her petite frame in a protective embrace, never wanting to let her go again. He ran his fingers slowly up her arm, noticing how soft her skin felt as he twisted his forefinger around the thin silk shoulder strap of the gown and slowly pulled on it so that it fell down off of her shoulder and hung loosely around her upper arm.  
  
She leaned into him, putting her slender hands against his warm chest, their faces only inches apart. "Vegeta.you have no idea." she whispered through trembling lips as her eyelids fluttered briefly. "You have no idea."  
  
She gently brushed her lips against his as he pulled her closer. They both closed their eyes and they locked in a passionate kiss that made their heartbeats quicken and all other thoughts disappear, wanting it to last forever. When the kiss finally broke, they looked into each other's, seemingly endless, eyes for a moment.  
  
Vegeta then narrowed his eyes slightly and grinned playfully. Both leaned their heads forward as their foreheads touched. He moved his right arm from around her waist and reached under the covers. Without looking away from her, he pulled off the towel that was still tied around his waist and tossed it onto the floor. He then wrapped his arms around her again and whispered, "You are my whole world, my Princess."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere out in space, a small spaceship jetted through the black void on a course for planet Earth. A young man sat in front of a large control panel at the front of the ship with a half-grin on his face. He opened his icy blue eyes that glinted in the light, as his evil laughter echoed throughout the ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi everyone! Jen here! We're cruel, we know, heh. Well, there you have it! This is the end of Through the Eyes of a Saiyan!! Be sure to catch the continuing adventure and love in our next saga entitled In the Eyes of a Hunter. You don't want to miss it, so keep your eyes open for the posting!! 


End file.
